De seres ocultos
by La piketua
Summary: El mundo es demasiado grande para ser habitado solor por los mortales. Entra y descubre los secretos que embarga la ciudad de Londres y todos los seres que en ella habitan.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Pobre de aquel que no es capaz de ver mas alla de su propia nariz, pobre del que no cree en leyendas...el que convierte leyendas en simple mitos. Pobre es el que cree que en un universo tan grande, que en un enorme mundo solo habitan humanos, simples mortales. Cuan equivocados estan, aqui hay mucho mas que eso... Hay cosas que solo en tus mas temibles sueños has imaginado, pero no nos atacan porque viven en paz con el universo...Viven tranquilos y lo seguiran haciendo mientras nadie les estorbe.**

**Nota: La historia se centra en un universo alterno, hay de todo un poco. SI mundo magico, si veelas, hombres lobos, etc. La historia esta escritaen tercera persona, contiene lemmon, femslash y algunas otras escenas que leen bajo su propia jurisdicion.**

**No soy dueña de Harry Potter y no gano nada al escribir esto, solo sus comentarios.**

**La rubia Veela y la castaña  
**

La noche embargaba las oscuras calles de Londres, en una lejana casa...una de las casas mas grandes de aquel residencial una hermosa chica estaba sentada en el alfeizar de una ventana mirando la luna y las estrellas luminosas. Sus hermosos cabellos rubios bailaban al zon que el viento los movia, sus ojos azules...como dos pedazos de cielo no se apartaban del manto negro que envolvia la noche.

Ella, una francesa de piel de porcelana, mitad Veela y con muchas expectativas...una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la chica de 18 años mientras miraba afuera, donde se podia deslumbrar en la lejania personas caminando de lado a lado a sus casas despues de una rutina de trabajo, podia ver la cancha donde muchos chicos que ella conocia jugaban de vez en cuando pero algo llamo la atencion de Fleur Delacour y..es que en la lejania podia deslumbrar un cuerpo menudo, que se tambaleaba mientras caminaba,

Interesada Fleur se bajo de la ventana y miro mas a la persona, la cual se habia derrumbado en el banco frente a la casa de la ojiazul y miraba al suelo, como si estubiera herido y no pudiera continuar aunque quisiera. La francesa, que habia sido criada en una escuela cristiana donde enseñaban que uno debia ayudar al projimo se dirigio a la salida de su casa con intencion de ayudar al extraño... sin importarle que estaba sola en casa.

Afuera de una elegante casa, una cansada morena se habia dejado caer, una capa negra tapaba su ropa y su rostro, la chica estaba gotada y nesecitaba con urgencia sacear la sed que le quemaba la garganta.

Habia salido muy temprano de su casa, a las afueras de Londres, Hermione Granger era la hija menor de los Granger...quienes guardaban un oscuro secreto y un maleficio que los condenaba para siempre a vivir eternamente.

La morena aparentaba 20 años pero realmente tenia ciento diez, tenia un camino largo de experiencias y malos encuentro...sabia que si no encontraba algo para alimentarse no lograria llegar a su casa.

Agotada la morena habia pensado en morderse si misma, pero era algo estupido...una completa perdida de tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto una timida voz con un peculiar acento Frances, Hermione levanto la mirada...el dulce olor a sangre imbadiendo sus fosas nasales...su respiracion artificial se detuvo al ver a la inocente y dulce niña frente a ella. Y Hermione la miro, fijamente, casi transpasandola con sus ojos color miel...mientras sentia cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse.

-No,tengo mucha sed.- dijo Hermione, su voz rasposa mientras hablaba, Fleur la miro con interes, impresionada por la extrema palidez del ser frente ella, por los rojos labios que parecian pintados con pinselasos de sangre y, los ojos miel que brillban como si tuvieran vida propia, los cabellos castaños que caian por sus costados como risos sueltos.

-Venga conmigo, le dage algo de bebeg.- dijo Fleur, una sonrisa deslizandose por sus rosados labios, que complementaban ese aire de niña inocente del que todos se enamoraban.

Hermione asintio, su mente maquinaba a mil por segundo mientras se levantaba y seguia a la hermosa adolescente...sus instintos de depredador se activaron mientras la rubia abria la puerta y Hermine podia ver que apenas traia un pantalon corto...uno que dejaba ver unas largas piernas tan hermosas como la porcelana.

-¿Agua o Jugo?- pregunto Fleur mientras se acercaba a la nevera, los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron mientras escuchaba la sangre de Fleur correr por sus venas con rapidez...mientras escuchaba su pulso.

-Sangre.- murmuro la morena abalanadose contra Fleur, empotrandola contra la nevera y pegando sus colmillos en el cuello de la niña que gimio de miedo y luego de dolor al sentir unos afilados colmillos atravesar su cuello.

-Suel...- las palabras de Fleur se perdieron, ella se sintio mareada mienras Hermione paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia y chupaba en su cuello con impetu. La morena no podia detenerse, esa sangre era la mas dulce que habia probado en sus años de vida, queria tenerla para siempre..queria tener a esa niña dulce.

Con un gran suspiro Hermione se alejo, la niña estaba insconciente ante sus brazos, Hermione observo la mordida que ella misma habia hecho, miro como algunas gotas terminaban de resbalar y luego la mordida desaparecia como si nunca hubiese existido.

Hermione lamio las dos gotas que resbalaban por el cuello de la niña y luego la observo fijamente, sus ojos habian vuelto hacer dos gotas de miel y miraban con interes a la rubia.

-Tan dulce, inocente, tan caliente y hermosa. ¿Donde estuvo escondida tanta belleza?- se pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos y olia por el lugar para saber cual seria la habitacion de la niña. No tardo en encontrarla y cundo deposito a la hermosa joven en la cama no pudo evitar fijarse en sus voluptuosos pechos.

-Ya la has mordido Hermione, no pretenderas tambien desnudarla para comprobar si es tan hermosa como parece.- se dijo la castaña asi misma antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse a la ventana.

-Volvere a verte hermosa, solo espero que no me reconoscas.- dijo Hermione mirando a Fleur desde la ventana y luego se arrojo por esta y corrio a gran velocidad hacia su casa, teniendo su energia completa y sabiendo que veria a la hermosa rubia de nuevo...pero la proxima vez esperaba no tener sed, para poder acercarse sin querer morderla.

-...

**Se que mi otra historia no esta terminada pero, esta idea me nacio y decidi escribirla. Diganme que les parece y si debo o no continuarla. Se que tiene algunos errores ortograficos pero estoy en busca de un Beta.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Sus caminos, destinados a coincidir

**Gracias a SoDmnBeutiful1, a Mel y Amaranta316 por comentar en el capitulo anterior, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes**.

**Sus caminos, destinados a coincidir**

EL sol entraba a cortos rayos por la ventana envolviendo en claridad la habitacion...en una cama de suaves dolseles Fleur aun dormida, hasta que un rayo travieso de luz le dio de lleno en el rostro.

La hermosa francesa se removio algo inquieta en la cama, parpadeo un par de veces y luego se desperezo...una sonrisa asomo por los labios rosas de la rubia, sus blancos dientes resplandeciendo a la luz del sol.

-Ha sido un extraño sueño.- susurro la ojiazul, llevando su mano derecha a su cuello, acariciando donde la noche anterior una bella vampira la habia mordido...claro esta que para la ojiazul eso era mas que un extraño sueño.

-Creo que cene pasado anoche.- volvio a susurrar Fleur antes de levantarse y correr rapidamente hacia el baño, se cepillo los dientes y bajo las escaleras que conducian a la cocina,

-Buenos dias mama, hoy alfin es el gran dia.-canto Fleur all legar a la cocina pero se sorprendio al ver que su madre estaba sentada mirando fiamente la nevera

-Sucede algo maman.- pregunto la francesa sentandose junto a su madre quien le señalo la nevera, como si tuviera algo diferente, entonces Fleur noto que estaba hundida...como si un cuerpo se hubiera estrellado contra ella...una idea cruzo la mente de Fleur pero la desecho al instante; aquello habia sido solo un sueño.

-Juraria que no esaba asi.- comento la madre de la francesa alejandose, comenzando a servir el desayuno para ella y su hija ya que el señor Delacour habia muerto hace dos años...una gran perdida para la ojiazul y para su madre.

Fleur se sento tranquila y se olvido de la nevera, al final hoy era un gran dia para ella, pensaba ir a las oficinas ¨Granger" a solicitar empleo como asistente reidencial, ya que en el periodico solo habian pedido que tuviera cumplidos los diezciocho y graduado con 4 puntos...y ese es el caso de Fleur.

-Esto esta magnifique madre.- dijo Fleur mientras mordia una de sus baguettes abiertas a la mitad y untada en mermeada y mantequilla.

-Como le gustaban a tu padre.- mumuro la madre de Fleur algo ausente, la felicidad de la niña se esfumo como el polvo, el recuerdo de su padre siempre estaria gravado en su memoria.

-Bueno, yo, debo irme madre,deseame suerte.- dijo Fleur bebiendo algo de su taza caliente de cafe y luego dandole un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-Mi pequeña a crecido, llegaras muy lejos cariño. Suerte y que te acompañe Dios.- con eso la madre de Fleur, tan rubia como ella, le dio un beso en la frente y Fleur salio tarareando una cancion en frances alegremente.

Lejos, muy lejos, en una enorme casa con un enorme jardin, una castaña seguia tumbada bocabajo sobre su enorme cama de dorseles azules. Una sonrisa cruzaba el palida rostro de la mujer, sus dientes tan blancos como las nubes en un dia de verano y sus cabellos queriendo cubrir tan hermoso rostro.

La puerta de la habiacion se abrio y un hombre entro, era alto, palido, de cabellos marrons casi negros, mirada color miel y unos labios rojos como si hubiesen sido moldeados en un balde de sangre.

-Mi niña, si no te despiertas llegaras tarde a trabajar y los empleados comenzaran a hablar, recuerda que es tu primer dia.- hablo el hombre con dulzura, acariciando los cabellos castaños de Hermione, quien se movio y parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreir.

-Buenos dias padre.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, su padre le acaricio la mejilla y luego se alejo sonriendo.

-He escuchado unos jadeos anoche, tu hermana jura no ser ella...¿Acaso eras tu querida?- pregunto el padre de la ojimiel sonriendo, Hermione sintio el sonrojo apoderarse de ella.

-Tal vez me acoste de mi lado sencible.- declaro Hermione acariciando su hombro izquierdo, ese hombro tenia una extraña historia...se lo habia roto el mismo dia que Hermione se convirtio en vampira por culpa de una bruja que hechizo a su padre y condeno a toda su desendencia, al partirse el brazo y convertirse, el brazo se reparo solo pero el hueso en si que dodoblado y era imposible de enderesarlo...Hermione era muy sensible cuando de el se trataba y podia tener un orgasmo con solo ser mordida alli...lo sabia porque en sus largos 100 y pico de años habia tenido unas cuantas parejas, no crean que muchas...podrian conarlas con una mano y sobrariaan dedos.

-Voy a bañarme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer dia de trabajo.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, se levanto de la cama y corrio al baño.

En las oficinas Granger, oficinas que se dedica a la exportaion del buen vino a distintos paises, Fleur estaba que saltaba en nuna pierna. La habian contratado, asistente de la secretaria presidencial...quien esulto ser una chica de veinte y tres años, de rojos cabellos, mirada color chocolate, palida y con pequitas.

-Quedate aqui a lo que busco un cafe Fleur, no sabes la mañana que he pasado, apenas desayune, todo por llegar temprano e imprecionar a mi nueva jefa...la cual nisiquiera se ha presentado.- declaro Ginny, antes de irse por un pasillo.

Fleur ocupo su lugar, observo el escritorio y comenzo a jugar con una pluma, moviendola de lado a lado hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atencion de la veela. Al levantar la mirada se encontro con un chico de cabellos marones, ojos chocolate, piel extremadamente palida y labios sumamente rojos.

-Hola, ya he llegado Her...perdon, la señorita Granger.- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa, Fleur lo miro y se sinitio un poco nerviosa...era la primera persona que atendia.

-No, la señorita no ha llegado, pero si gusta puede dejarle un recado.- declaro sonriendo la bella francesa y el chico se recosto con un traviesa sonrisa en el mostrador.

-O...podria usted hacerme compañia en lo que ella llega, no habia conocido una belleza tan dulce en esta empresa.- declaro el chico logrando que Fleur se sonrojara por su atenta mirada y su sonrisa petulante.

-No es para tanto.- declaro Fleur con un bello sonrojo inundando sus mejillas imeperceptiblemente.

-Me llama Theodore Granger, tu, ademas de ser una hermosa flor, ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa y al ver que el era uno de sus jefes Fleur se puso mas nerviosa si eso era posible.

-Fleur, Fleur Delacour.- declaro la rubia y el chico parecia muy satisecho de su nombre.

-Fleur es flor en frances. ¿Verdad?- interrogo el chico con un sonrisa y jugando con uno de los risos rubios de la chica...Fleur asintio con una sonrisa.

En esos precisos instantes Hermione salia por las puertas del ascensor que daba a su oficina...la chica quedo en shock total con lo que vio. alli, frente a su oficina estaba esa chica que habia mordido la noche anterior.

La gargantea se le seco y sus ojos se ocurecieron al ver al picaro de su primo coqueteando con la chica que ella habia decidido seria para ella. A paso resonante HErmione se acerco a elllos.

-Buenos Dias.- dijo seria, cualquiea que la viera le tendria miedo, pensaria que a llegado el dia de su muerte.

-Prima.- habia dicho Theo al darse la vuelta, una sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Hermione noto lo sorprendida que la chica estaba...la bella castaña solo pudo suplicar internamente para que la rubia no la reconociera.

-No sabes lo amable que es tu secretaaria.- declaro Theo sonriendo a Fleur quien volvio a sonrojarse, claro que eso no paso desapercibido por la castaña, aquien la respiracion se le detuvo y le lanzo una mirada seria a Fleur y otra a su primo.

-Yo no soy la secretaria joven Granger, soy la asistente- declaro Fleur levantadose, en el mismo instante que Ginny aparecia con una taza de cafe en sus manos.

-Lamento no estar aqui para recibirla señorita Granger, sali a comprar un cafe.- declaro la pelirroja, al aparecer, bastante nerviosa y con miedo en los ojos.

-No importa, acompañame a la oficina Theo.- declaro Hermione, sus ojos en Fleur y luego en su primo. Cuando Theo y Hermione se perdieron en la oficina GInny suspiro, Fleur seguia sorprendida...esa chica se parecia a la de sus sueños...si es que era un sueño.

Dentro de la oficina Hermione se habia instalado en la silla presidencial y Theo, el vicepresidente, se habia sentado delante de ella con un sonrisa.

-Oliste esa sangre, es sangre veela, dicen que da buena suerte.- declaro el chico con una sonrisa diabolica en los labios, Hermione apreto las manos y le lanzo una mirada de odio al chico que aparentava 30 y tenia 120.

-Si, tambien se dice que todo aquel que prueba esa sangre estara maldito.- contradijo la castaña, aunque sabia que era mentira, esa era la sangre mas dulce que podia existir en el mundo.

-Lo que sea, venia a decirte que tenemos junta presidencial a las dos.- dicho esto el chico se levanto y con una sonrisa abandono el lugar. Hermione alzo el telefono y llamo a su secretaria.

-Enviame a tu asistente, quiero escribirle una carta a alguien.- declaro Hermione y antes de recibir respuesta ya habia colgado y miraba fijamente a la chica que entraba por la puerta, Hermione todavia no podia creer que fuera ella...seguia viendose tan dulce, inocente y con ese toque sensual que ella misma no se daba cuenta que tenia.

-Sientate.- declaro Hermione con voz ronca, Fleur la miro con algo de miedo, esos ojos la asustaban y la ponian nerviosa al mismo tiempo...y mas por la forma en que la chica actuaba...como si estuviera asechando a su presa todo el tiempo.

-Redacta una carta al señor Harry Potter, en la carta pidele que venga a verme lo antes posible.- delaro Hermione, mirando a Fleur quien asintio mientras escribia en su libreta. Hermione la observo por completo, desde los pantaalones apreados que no dejaban nada a la imaginacion, hasta la camisa que dejaba entrever un palo abdomen...el cual la castaña deseaba morder.

-¿Que sucede con su uniforme señorita...? pregunto Hemione mirandola fijamente.

-Lo traere puesto desde mañana señora Granger, hoy es mi primer dia- dijo con respeto Fleur, no queria tener problemas con esa mujer que le causaba miedo extremo.

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Hermione, su tono no era amable pero si coqueto y sensual para aquel que habia visto a la chica coquetendo.

-Fleur Delacour.- declaro la francesa anes de abandonar la oficina, Hermione se lamio los labios ante ese nombre y aun sin saber que era lo que sentia en su interior, se reafirmo que deseaba a Fleur Deacour...queria beber de ella a diario, tener sus hermosas curvas despertando en su cama y pasar sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de la Veela.

.

**Fin del segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. En el proximo cap aparecera Hary y tal vez ROn... ¿Seran normales o al igual que Hermione seran seres ocultos? **

**Y saben que si les gusto pueen dejarmelo saber por medio de un Review o PM.**

**Saludos**


	3. Dónde me he metido

**Aqu esta el 3er capitulo**

**_Miedo: sensacion humana que llega cuando cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando menos lo quieres o cuando menos lo nesesitas, pero siempre te ayuda a ser otro._**

** ¿Donde me he metido?**

Eran las 6:45 pm, Fleur todavia estaba sentada afueras de las oficinas de la presidenta. Decir que Fleur estaba nerviosa era quedarse corta, estaba sola...en aquel piso con una chica de mirada y forma de actuar extraña y no podia creer que una parte de ella se sentia bien con eso.

-6:46, solo catogce minutos mas Fleur.- susurro la francesa mirando su reloj de pulsera, escucho un fuerte ruido y practicamente se cayo al suelo...escondiendose debajo de la mesa y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-No crei que llegaras temprano- dijo Hermione saliendo de su oficina, comprobando que el lugar estaba completamente solo...obviamente no habia captado el olor de Fleur y si lo hizo penso que era su mente y sus instintos que estaban obcesionados con ese olor.

-Lose pero, nesesitaba hablar contigo.- dijo un chico moreno, de ojos verdes, cabello negro, el chico apenas vesti un pantalon rasgado y su consistencia fisica era la de un hombre que se pasa horas y horas en el gimnasio.

¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De que Harry?- pregunto Hermione a su amigo Harry, quien se habia convertido en hombre lobo por herencia de su tio Remus Lupin.

-Hermione, he matado a una perssona- dijo el moreno con tono desesperado acercandose a Hermone unos pasos, la chica castaña lo miro impresionada...conocia a Harry desde hace algunos años y sabia que era incapaz de asesinar a alguien.

-¿A quien asesinaste Harry?- pregunto Hermione mirandolo con preocupacion, Harry trago saliva y se paso las manos por el cabello con desesperacion.

-Asesine a Fred...yo no queria Hermione, lo juro.- dijo el ojiverde mirando a la castaña y pasando deseperadamente sus manos por sus cabellos. La castaña habia quedado impresionada, tanto que se sorprendio cuando Harry la tomo por los hombros y comenzo a preguntar si le creia.

-Ron te va a matar.- gimio Hermione empujando un poco a Harry y pasando una mano por sus castaños cabellos.

-Yo solo me he defendido Hermione, lo juro, Fred amenazo con matarme, solo me defendi.- dijo el chico de cabellos negros comenzando a llorar.

-No te preocupes Harry, vendras conmigo y yo...yo me encargare de Ron.- declaro Hermione abrazando al chico de cabellos negros.

-¿Me trajiste lo que te pedi?- pregunto la castaña luego de unos segundos, Harry asntio con rapidez.

Debajo de la mesa Fleur estaba temblando de miedo, solo queria salir corriendo de alli. Observo como Harry sacaba algo de un bolso negro y casi grita de miedo al ver que era un jaron de cristal con un liquido rojo...no queria saber que era.

-No captas ese olor.- dijo Harry derepente, Harmione lo miro sin entender, por un momento habia captado el olor de la sangre Veela pero habia desechado la idea...pero...si Harry lo detectaba significa que la veela si estaba alli.

-¿Que olor?- pregunto la de ojos miel, Harry aspiro con mas fuerza...llenando sus pulmones del olor, un olor que el no conocia pero que detectaba como miedo.

-Olor...huele a miedo.- dijo el chico dejando el jarron con sangre en la mesa y oliendo por el lugar...tal vez fue suerte, tal vez no, pero en ese instante el conserje aparecio. Hermione tapo el jaron con su cuerpo.

-VIne a limpiar.- anuncio el hombre viejo y gastado, con el cabello casi rubio a sus hombros. Harry se despidio y salio corriendo de el lugar mientras que Hermione busco su cartera y siguio los mismo pasos que Harry habia dado.

-Siempre tan prepotentes.- le escucho sisear Fleur al hombre, luego de unos segundos la despanpanante rubia salio de debajo de la mesa, mirando asustada a todas partes...Fleur tomo su bolsa y sin fijarse en el conserje salio coriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

-¿Que mosca le pico a esta?- pregunto el viejo conserje mirando a una asustada FLeur desaaprecer de su vista...para luego seguir con su triste y agotadora labor.

Fleur bajo corrieno hasta el estacionamiento, miro a todos lados y corrio a la avenida para tomar un taxy. Fue solo pararse alli a mirar y levantar la mano y un carro comenzo a salir del estacionamiento.

Al ver el lujoso carro negro, Fleur se escondio detras de un bote de basura y vio como su extraña jefa, acompañada del otro hombre mas extraño aun abandonaban el edifiio en un lugoso carro descapotable negro.

-¿Donde te has metido Fleur?- se pregunto internamente la rubia mirando el carro alejarse, su corazon salto y ella no entendio el mensaje...pero sintio un agudo dolor en el pecho a ver el auto alejarse, cada vez mas.

-¡Taxy!- grito Fleur agitando su mano, un auto amarillo con franjas blancas se detuvo y ella lo abordo citando su direcion.

Mientras tanto Hermione conducia su auto rumbo a su casa, a las afueras de Londres, junto a ella Harry movia las manos con nerviosismo y tenia rostro de culpa hasta mas no poder

-Harry, todo saldra bien ok. Primero debemos hablar con mi padre el sabra si decirle la verdad a Ron, sabes como es ese chico.- declaro Hermione deteniendose en una luz roja, Harry la miro y asintio.

-¿En tres dias es a media luna, ¿Como controlraas a tu...segunda alma?- pregunto Harrmirando hacia afuera, Hermione puso el auto en marcha y se quedo pensativa...la chica no habia pensado en eso, ella odiaba los dias de media luna...asi como los lobos se ponian en celo en la luna llena, los vampiros lo hacn en la media luna.

Era un proceso doloroso, en el cual el cuerpo vampiro queria sacearse de algo que deseara a muerte, Hermione sabia que era eso que su cuerpo deseaba y sabia que tendria que atarse al poste de metal puro en el sotano para no salir volando a buscar a Fleur Delacour.

El proceso empezaba exactamente cuando la luna estaba mitad llena, duraba algunas horas...era en esos dias que un vampiro podia reproducirse, ya que aunque un vampiro tubiera relaciones sin protecion era solo un 5% de probablidad para embarraso...en cambio cuando llegaba la media luna...dependiendo de tu preferencia sexual tu cuerpo se amoldaba para la reproducion y el porciento de embarrazo vampirico es un 95..

-Me atare en el sotano.- contesto la morena mirando con sus ojosmiel las desoladas carretas de Londres, Harry la miro sorprendido.

-Eso es doloro y lo sabes...recuerdas cuando lo hice...mis lamentos se escucharon como ecos de dolor durante toda la noche.- declaro el ojiverde mirando a su amiga.

-Lo se, pero me conosco, se a quien seleccionara mi cuerpo y no quiero obtenerla a la fuerza.- declaro Hermione mientras se alejaban cada vez mas de los edificios altos y se adentraban mas en las afueras del gran Londres, Capital de Inglaterra.

-Si estas tan decidida se que lo conseguiras. Recuerdo que solo tuve esa determinacion cuando me enamore de Luna...maldito sea el que a haya asesinado.- siseo el pelinegro...el cual no sabia las sorpresas que le deparaba el destino.

Hermione abrio la capota del auto y el viento los golpeo con suavidad. Ambos estuvieron unos minutos en slencio, hasta que escucharon un sonoro y profundo aullido.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Hermione mirando hacia los arboles oscuros que estaban rodeandolos cada vez mas...ya que se acercaban a la casa de Hermione.

-Hoy se caso el mas viejo del grupo...seguro estan celebrando.- dijo Harry, entonces una gran casa se alzo imponente, era blanca y con un hermoso jardin. Hermione se estaciono y luego con una sonrisa le dijo a Harry que le siguiera.

Lejos de alli, Fleur entro corriendo a su universidad, la chica llego jadeando. Habia ido a su casa a cambiarse y luego habia tenido que irse corriendo a la universidad porque no consiguio taxy y su madre no estaba en casa.

-¿Te paso un carro por encima rubia?- pregunto una bella asiatica de cabellos negros largos, Fleur le dedico una sonrisa a su mejor amiga, Cho Chang, la chicas se saludaron con besos en las mejillas y juntas se dirigieron a su primera clase.

A las 3 de la mañana de ese sabado Cho Chang y Fleur salieron de la universiad, medio dormidas iban caminando hacia la parada ya que las dos tomaban el bus nocturno, ambas eran vecinas asi que no tenian problemas.

-¿Segura Fleur? Eso es escalofriante.- declaro CHo con una mirada asustada ante lo que Fleur le habia contado, que resulto ser la conversacion que escucho entre hermione y el chico de cabellos negros.

-Si, lo se, y tengo miedo CHo. ¿En que clase de lugar me he metido?- pregunto la pelirrubia mirando a los ojos oscuros de la asiatica.

-Lo primero que deberias hacer es...no alarmarte, DIos Fleur no te quedes sola en esa oficina.- declaro Cho mirando a su amiga a los ojos y luego las dos se bajaron del bus, se despidieron y cada unaa s fue a su casa.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.- saludo Fleur a su casa, subio las escaleras, reviso que su madre durmiera y se dio un reconfortante baño. Esa noche la Veel, por primera vez en su vida cerro la ventana de su cuarto y coloco un afilado cuchillo en su mesita de noche antes de acostarse a dormir.

**Terminado el 3er capitulo, bueno haber por donde empiezo**

**Amaranta316: Las veelas si tendran alma gemela, solo que en estos instantes Fleur no se ha percatado porque siente miedo de Hermione. Pero te aseguro que aun sin darse cuenta de que Hermione es su alma gemela, aun teniendole miedo, Fleur va a ser una gran ayuda para la castaña.**

**jenn0809: Olis, que bueno que te gusto la historia.**

**dayla859: que bueno que te guste la historia y te aseguro que continuare las otras...puedo parecer una loca ya que tengo historias a montones sin terminar pero nunca abandono lo que comienzo. Si te refieres a Crazy love y a Una historia entre tantas dejame informate que las acabo de actualizar... saludos.**

**Mel:No ha sido nada, realmente que bueno que sin darme cuenta haya cumplido tu deseo. Que bueno que te guste la historia...es bueno saber que lo que escribo os gusta. saludos**

**Bueno ahora si, espero que les haya gustado el cap y no duden en dejarme un Review diciendome lo que piensa y/o opinan de la historia, tomatasos o felicitaciones, todo es aceptable.**

**Saludos**


	4. Encuentros de miedo

**Aqui esta el cuarto cap, espero que les guste. Habia tenido unos días libres por lo que había podido actualizar seguido pero mi clases volvieron a comenzar así que seguramente tardare un poco en volver a actualizar.**

**Encuentros de miedo**

Hermione estaba sentada en su oficina, el lugar estaba en penumbras pero, aun así la hermosa castaña podía ver como una hermosa rubia entraba a su oficina y se quedaba de pie...allí, en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Que deseas?- Interogo la castaña, notando que la rubia solo vestía unas pantalones blancos a mitad de muslo y una ceñida camisa. La rubia sonrió de medio lado, Hermione se sintió desconcertada...esa no era la expresión que esperaba.

-Podria usted ayudarme a redactar una carta señorita Granger.- hablo la rubia hermosa caminando hacia Hermione quien se paso la lengua por sus rojos labios mientras la rubia subía por la mesa.

-Podria ayudarte en lo que quisieras.- declaro la castaña, sus ojos en el hermoso cuerpo voluptuoso de la otra chica.

-No sabe usted cuanto le deseo.- declaro la rubia, sus hermosos ojos azules oscurecidos por la lujuria Hermione no lo soporto...se arrojo como fiera en celo hacia la rubia, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Las lenguas volaron entre ellas y la rubia había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de la otra chica. Hermione gimió e introdujo su lengua mas en aquella dulce cueva, sintió a la rubia estremecerse. La castaña coloco sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Fleur mientras sentía a la rubia morder en su cuello.

-Sii Fleur.- declaro Hermione moviéndose contra la rubia, quien gimió en agrado.

-Oh Hermione...Hermione...Hermione.- una muy desconcertada Hermione se asusto al no escuchar la voz de Fleur si no otra que no llego a reconocer. La imagen se fue desvaneciendo y todo quedo oscuro.

-Chica despierta.- bramo una voz, Hermione abrió los ojos...tenia ganas de matar al que interrumpió su sueño pero se tranquilizo cuando frente a ella encontró a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños cayendo en cortina por sus lados.

-Eter, ¿Por que me levantas tan temprano?- pegunto la castaña mirando a su hermana, una hermosa chica de semblante pálido, hermosos ojos zafiro y labios igual de rojos que su hermana.

-Hermana deberias agradecer que te he despertado.- dijo Eter, quien aparentaba 22 y tenia 112 años. Hermione levanto una ceja hacia su hermana mayor, Maria Sagrado Eter Granger.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Hermione sentándose en su cama, su cuerpo pálido apenas cubierto por la enorme camisa de su equipo favorito de fútbol.

-¡Oh...Siii Fleur!- declaro la chica de ojos zafiros haciendo movimientos obscenos y luego estallando en risas al ver la mirada apenada en los ojos de su hermana. Hermione le golpeo con un almohada y luego se tapo el rostro con la misma.

-No le vayas a contar a nadie.- declaro Hermione señalándola con un dedo, su hermana alzo su mano derecha en señal de juramento.

- Aunque creo que todos se enteraron.- murmuro la chica ya que en una casa de vampiros, donde todos tienen buenos oídos es difícil no escuchar el grito que su hermana había dado.

-Anda, cuenta. ¿Quien es Fleur?-pregunto la chica, queriendo cambiar la cara de vergüenza de su hermana menor, Hermione respondió la media sonrisa de su hermana, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de contestar.

-Ella es...es solo la nueva asistente presidencial.- declaro la bella castaña y antes de que pudiera Eter refutar un chico pelinegro entro corriendo al cuarto. Harry corrió a esconderse detrás de su castaña amiga, Hermione se había levantado y se asusto al ver al furioso pelirrojo en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Quien te dio permiso para entrar a mi recamara Ronald?- pregunto Hermione y aunque prácticamente no se notaba, había cierto temblor en sus silabas, ella sabia que si hacia un movimiento en falso el pelirrojo frente a ella podría transformarse en un asqueroso kappa ¿Que es un kappa? es algo parecido a un mono, con caparazón de tortuga y patas de rana.

Hermione le tenia respeto a tal cosa, era mucho mas pequeño que ella pero...ademas de que era un chupador de sangre, tenia poderes sobrehumanos y su fuerza lo convertía en algo casi imposible de matar...Hermione sabia que si el pelirrojo se enojaban mucho se transformaría y ese seria su ultimo día.

-¿Desde cuando necesito permiso para entrar a tu cuarto cariño?- interrogo el chico de ojos azules, su piel pálida y nariz recta.

-Ahora dejame acabar con ese perro.- declaro el pelirrojo acercándose a Hermione quien trago saliva y se negó a moverse, haciendo frente a la furia del pelirrojo.

-Hermione...o te sales o...tendré que sacarte.- declaro el pelirrojo, Hermione vio sus ojos pasar de azules a negros con gran temor pero se mantuvo quieta...había dado a Harry su palabra y l cumpliría con ella.

-Ron...antes de actuar escucha a Harry. Ademas no tienes derecho de matarlo, Harry se ha defendido...Fred lo reto a muerte y el a hecho lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho...defenderse.- declaro Hermione y suspiro al ver como un muy furioso Ronald salia del lugar...llevándose consigo ese olor a manantiales sucios que había traído.

-Gracias.- murmuro Harry aun temblando detrás de Hermione, quien se giro a mirarlo y le dedico una sonrisa de apoyo antes de abrazarlo. Eter se había quedado muda, sabia que aquel pelirrojo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y conociéndolo pediría un reto a muerte.

-Vamos a hablar con mi padre.- declaro Hermione pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del chico de cabellos negros, los dos se dirigieron afuera del cuarto y Eter con una mirada de preocupación les siguió.

Mientras tanto Fleur caminaba tranquilamente por un hermoso parque, la chica tenia sus manos enteradas en los bolsillos hondos del blanco pantalón que portaba. Mientras caminaba la chica tenia la mirada en las nubes, sentía el viento y sonreía.

-¿Por que no me esperaste hermana?- pregunto una voz a espaldas de Fleur, quien se giro y le dedico una sonrisa a su mejor amiga-casi hermana Cho.

-Lo siento, es solo que necesitaba algo de aire.- declaro la rubia, una sonrisa dirigida hacia su mejor amiga, Cho le dedico una sonrisa de vuelta y paso uno de sus morenos brazos por encima de los hombros de Fleur.

-Si todavia te animas podemos ir al zoológico.- dijo Cho mientras caminaban, ambas con sonrisas, el que las viera diría que eran una extraña pareja.

-¡Como no me voy a animar a ir al zoo con mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo!- grito la francesa logrando llamar la atención de las personas que caminaban por el lugar. La asiática y la francesa rompieron en risas antes de dirigirse a la calle para tomar un taxi.

-¿Fleur?- pregunto una voz detrás de la asiática y la francesa mientras se dirigían a la calle. ambas voltearon y se encontraron de frente con un chico, tenia los cabellos rubios, unos hermosos ojos plateados y delgado en consistencia.

-¿Draco? No lo puedo creer.- dijo la francesa mientras se acercaba corriendo al chico y lo abrazaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, el chico la recibió encantado y la levanto en el aire mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola CHo.- dijo el chico cuando se alejo de Fleur, la chica lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y mirándolo impresionada.

-¿Cuando volviste? tenia entendido que volvías en un año.- declaro Fleur con una sonrisa, Draco se haba ido de Londres hace un año para completar sus estudios universitarios, el chico deseaba ser abogado pero lamentablemente la vida no le sonreía últimamente, luego de un año de estudios el chico se percato de que no podría seguir estudiando por falta de dinero.

-Asi que, decidí volver, trabajar para ganar algo de dinero y terminar mis amados estudio.- delaro el rubio mientras todos caminaban a la avenida.

-Hay que celebrar tu regreso.- declaro una sonriente Cho, agitando la mano para que algún taxi se parara.

-Siii, CHo y yo íbamos al zoológico, así que quedas invitado, luego podríamos acampar en la playa a las afueras de todo Londres.- declaro Fleur emocionada, sostenida firmemente del brazo de su segundo mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

-¿Como decir que no a la propuesta de una chica tan hermosa?- declaro Draco sonriendo y recibiendo una pequeña risa de parte de Fleur. Al fin un taxi hizo caso a la mano de Cho Chang y los tres se subieron entre risas.

El día paso rápidamente, el manto oscuro de la noche no tardo en cubrir las calles abarrotadas de gente. Tres amigos estaban en un auto, algo viejo por cierto, el auto medio despintado llevaba la música a todo volumen mientras los tres jóvenes se alejaban cada vez mas de las calles de Londres.

-Woooow.- grito Cho saliendose por la ventana del viejo auto de su padre y sintiendo como el frío viento de la noche le golpeaba el rostro. Por la escotilla de arriba se había escurrido Fleur y se había sentado en la parte de arriba del auto, sus piernas colgando hacia adentro de este.

-Esto es increíble.- dijo Cho mientras Draco conducía mas rápido por las desoladas calles. Fleur río ante la locura de su amiga y miro a la luna, seguramente en dos días seria media luna y a Fleur le encantaban las medias lunas.

-Te reto a subir completamente allí arriba Fleur.- dijo Cho riendo, Fleur le dedico una gran sonrisa y Draco golpeo el volante en señal de reto. Fleur se impulso en sus atléticas manos y lentamente saco las piernas de dentro del auto.

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo.- declaro la hermosa rubia parándose arriba del auto sin que nada la sostuviera, claro que Draco había reducido la velocidad. Cho le aplaudió a su amiga mientras Draco le entregaba una cuerda.

-¿Te atreves superar tu reto?- pregunto el chico de ojos plateados sin dejar de mirar la calle desolada.

-No podra Draco, la ultima vez que hicimos esto Fleur tenia quince.- declaro la asiática y Fleur se sintió ofendida.

-Clago que podre, dale caña amigo.- declaro Fleur tomando la cuerda que estaba atada dentro del auto a un bloque del padre de Cho. Draco sonrío emocionado, no hacían aquello desde hace muchos años, Fleur era la campeona de surf sobre el aire.

-Tu lo has pedido Fleur, agárrate.- declaro Draco aumentando la velocidad, Cho grito emocionada y golpeo la capota del auto con euforia.

-No siento la adgenalina Draco, golpea con fuerga ese acelegador.,- declaro Fleur sintiendo el viento golpearle con mas furia mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie sobre la capota del auto, utilizando la cuerda de sostén para no salir volando.

-Siiii, va por 80 Fleur,16 y habrás superado tu reto.- declaro Cho con una sonrisa emocionada y Fleur sintió su sangre ir mas rápido mientras el viento le movía el cabello y una sonrisa reposaba en sus labios... aquello era demasiado bueno para ella.

-96...97...ya Draco, saldrá volando si sigues acelerando.- declaro Cho mirando a su amigo quien asintió y comenzó a reducir la velocidad, Fleur solto la cuerda y se escabulló dentro del auto riendo al caer en el asiento de atrás.

-Eso estuvo loco.- declaro la rubia, CHo también se introdujo en el auto mientras Draco estacionaba el auto frente a la hermosa playa a las afueras de Londres.

-Es como la recordaba.- dijo el rubio de cabellos plateados saliendo del auto, cargando una nevera con refrescos y algunas cervezas. Fleur y Cho le siguieron sosteniendo una casa de camping y algunas bolsas de papas.

-Tienes razon, todo sigue igual.- declaro Fleur, observando la inmensa playa frente a ellos, la nítida arena y algunos arboles alrededor. Draco dejo la pequeña nevera en el suelo y las chicas también soltaron las cosas que habían estado cargando.

-Recuerdas cuando te arroje al agua Fleur, comenzaste a gritar que algo te había agarrado de la pierna y estuvimos buscando lo que fuera que te había agarrado durante toda la noche.- declaro Draco con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la arena con una linterna en sus manos.

-Si, también gecuegdo que gitaste como mujeg cuando te agoje una pequeña lagagtija encima.- declaro Fleur con mofa, arrancando un risa de Cho.

-Oye, dijiste que era un alacrán.- se quejo el rubio y los tres estallaron en risas ante viejos recuerdos.

-Recuerdas cuando cargamos a cho para que se subiera a un árbol y comenzó a gritar como loca.- dijo el rubio todavía riendo, Fleur asintió sin poder detener su risa y Cho les dedico una mirada de coraje.

-Eso no había sido gracioso, pude haberme caído y roto algún hueso.- se quejo la asiática asiendo que los otros dos rompieran en risas estridentes.

-Cho el árbol estaba a solo un pie de altura, se había caído hace dos días.- declaro el rubio y Fleur comenzó a reír con mas ganas...recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, Cho intento seguir con su rostro serio pero no pudo, rompió en carcajadas...realmente había sido una real cobarde.

Un pequeño crack interrumpió la risa de los chicos, todos se levantaron de la arena observado el lugar con miradas sospechosas. La oscuridad del lugar unida con el insistente aullar del viento era el escenario perfecto para una película de miedo.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunto Draco mirando los espesos arboles a la izquierda de ellos,luego algo se movió entre los espesos arbustos y los tres jóvenes corrieron a esconderse detrás de unos matorrales.

-¿Que rayos es eso?- pregunto Cho, el miedo era tangible en su voz y los otros dos no supieron describir la criatura frente a ellos.

Lo que fuera esa cosa estaba arrodillada en el suelo chupando del cuello de lo que parecía ser un becerro. Era una extraña criatura con caparazón en la espalda y patas de rana.

-No me gustaría estar en las carnes de ese becerro.- declaro Draco escondido detrás de Fleur quien estaba al lado de Cho. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver como la cosa horripilante lentamente pasaba a convertirse en un hombre alto y pálido con cabellos rojos.

-¡ROn!- grito una voz femenina, los tres se escondieron mas detrás de los matorrales y Fleur se tapo los labios la ver aparecer alli a una chica que conocía, a GInny.

-Papa te espera, dile que después de cenar voy a casa.- declro la pelirroja y el pelirrojo asintió ante de salir corriendo.

-No puede ser.- declaro Fleur al ver que GInny se convertía en la misma cosa que el otro chico, una cosa espantosa, la vieron saltar lejos y alejarse cada vez mas de ellos. Cuando los chicos la perdieron de vista salieron lentamente de los matorrales.

-Seran esos los famosos chupa cabras.- dijo Draco cargando la nevera y caminando a carro, siendo seguido de las chicas.

-No estoy seguga pego, creo que eso es algo mas peligoso que un chupa cabras.- dijo Fleur y Cho estuvo de acuerdo con ella. o chicos no tardaron en subir al auto y dirigirse a Londres con toda la velocidad que les fue posible.

Lo que no sabían ellos es que cierta estaño y cierto lobo negro los había estado observando.

-No debes volver aquí Fleur, no si quiere permanecer con vida.-susuro Hermione y luego miro a Harry, quien estaba transformado en lobo y miraba profundamente como el auto viejo se alejaba...su corazón alejándose en ese auto.

**Ese fue el cuarto cap, ya aparecieron Ron y Draco.**

**BipolarJL; Ahora sabes lo que es Ron, ojala no te haya desilusionado, espero que te siga pareciendo interesante el fic.**

**Mel: No comas ansias, pronto sera la media luna.. si no me equivoco en el próximo cap sera...aunque podría extenderse para el cap seis.**

**dayla859: ¡Que bueno que te guste! Realmente no esta muy segur sobre la personalidad de Fleur, cruzaba los dedos para que saliera bien.**

**minxi-san: Es bueno saber que te guste la historia y espero que la sigas leyendo.**

**Al que le cueste imaginar lo que s ROn (kappa) podría buscarlo en Internet, no estoy segura de que Kappa sea el real nombre ya que lo leí en un blog pero si no es así pueden corregirme. Espero que todo aquel que lea mi historia la siga leyendo y s no es mucho pedir me deje un Review (cara de por favor) Bueno me despido y nos leemos en la próxima.**


	5. De encuentros sorpresivos

**Gracias por comentar.**

** De encuentros sorpresivos  
**

El brillante sol había salido, se había escondido y había comenzado a salir nuevamente...Fleur se encontraba sentada en su cama...era temprano...demasiado temprano. EL sol apenas se asomaba por su ventana pero a Fleur no le importaba porque ella no tenia sueño...solo quería armarse de valor para ir a su trabajo.

La bella francesa se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana, observo hacia afuera y luego se decidió a abrirla...pero la cerro rápidamente, tenia algo de miedo y no podía siquiera tratar de negarlo.

-Une fenetre peut être de me prendre à mort. (Una ventana podría ser lo que me lleve a la muerte)- susurro en francés la Veela mientras miraba abstraída la salida del sol.

Mientras que en otra casa, a muchos kilómetros, una chica castaña se encontraba sentada sobre el tejado de su casa, sus rodillas flexionadas y su mirada perdida en el naciente sol.

-Deberias alejarte de ella Hermione,puedes hacerla trizas si no lo haces.- se dijo a misma la hermosa castaña quien sabia que esa noche seria media luna. La castaña se levanto, aun en el tejado, apenas cubierta por una bata de seda casi transparente, mirando el sol saliente la castaña se sintió en las nubes.

Ella amaba la vida, amaba el sol, la luna, todo en general y había una pequeña parte de ella que todavía no se adaptaba al hecho de ser vampira... era una condena de por vida y la única forma de tener una paraje eterna era que esa pareja se casara con el vampiro amado. Automáticamente, tan pronto se casaban, por menos si es un familiar Granger la pareja del vampiro se transformaba en vampiro, así lo dejo estipulado la maldita bruja que los maldijo.

El sol ya hacia renacido,Hermione con agilidad se bajo del tejado y entro a su recamara por la ventana. La castaña se ducho rápidamente salio sonriendo de su cuarto...bajo las largas escaleras, cruzo algunas puertas y llego al Gran salón, así llamaban ellos a la enorme sala ya que todas las reuniones importantes y serias se celebraban allí.

-Hola prima.- le saludo Theo tan pronto la castaña hubo tocado el Gran salón, nadie lo noto pero, un gesto de desagrado cruzo la hermosa cara pálida de la castaña y es que desde que vio las intenciones que tenia su primo con Fleur algo se había roto entre ellos.

-Hola Theo.- saludo la castaña colocando un beso en la mejilla de su primo, otro en la de su hermana, en la de Harry y su padre. Entonces la castaña escucho una voz, seguramente su madre era la hermosa voz que se escuchaba al fondo de la habitación acompañada de un piano.

-¿Desde cuando no sale de ahí?- pregunto Hermione mirando una puerta al fondo de aquel enorme lugar, aquel era el santuario de su madre, cuando la mujer entraba en depresión (lo cual era muy a menudo) se encerraba por días...a veces hasta semanas. La ultima vez había sido mes y medio y lo sollozos de dolor provenientes de ese cuarto eran peor que cualquier película de terror que pudiese existir.

-Tres dias.- declaro el padre de la castaña sin despegar su vista del suelo

-Vas tarde de nuevo Hermione...- le susurro su padre con una sonrisa fingida mientras miraba al suelo, Hermione le dedico una mirada de tristeza y luego arrastro la mirada a aquella puerta caoba que encerraba a su pobre y desdichada madre...mujer que había muerto en vida cuando supo que eran vampiros.

Hermione abandono el Gran salón de inmediato, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la casa para conducir su descapotable negro hacia su lugar de trabajo. La ojimiel no tardo en subir al auto bajar la capota y arrancar a velocidad promedio.

La castaña conducía por el largo camino solitario que dirigía a Londres, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica vio aparecer frente al auto a su amigo Harry...apretó el freno de inmediato y estuvo a una pulgada de atropellarlo, el chico había puesto las manos hacia adelante asustado, pero al ver el auto detenerse se relajo.

-¡Por Dios Harry de donde saliste!- grito la asustada castaña mirando al chico de cabellos negros, tremendo había sido el susto de la castaña, aun cuando sabia que era prácticamente imposible que el golpe de un auto matara a Harry, lo que si sabia que Harry podría destruir su auto.

-Vas a la empresa ¿verdad?- declaro Harry mientras se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto, Hermione lo miro por unos momentos y luego asintió tranquilamente.

-Necesito ver a esa chica.- declaro Harry con una sonrisa ingenua confundiendo a Hermione, quien no tenia ni la mínima idea de lo que hablaba el pelinegro. Harry si sabia de lo que hablaba, hablaba de esa chica de cuerpo voluptuoso y hermosa melena dorada, el aire inocente que ella desprendía le recordaba a su amada Luna.

-¿Que chica Harry?- pregunto la castaña, su tono fue mas hosco de lo que ella hubiera deseado pero no podía ayudarse. Harry noto el gesto frío y molesto de su amiga así que se decidió por mentir.

-A Ginny.- dijo con media sonrisa y mirando hacia adelante, sabia que si miraba a los ojos de su amiga ella notaria su mentira y seguramente lo estaría acosando para que hablara hasta sacarle la información deseada.

-¿Ginny?...si tu lo dices.- declaro la castaña poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Fleur corría subida en unos tacones de cinco pulgada de lado a lado, la madre de la chica no había podido prestarle el auto y con la suerte que se gastaba últimamente la rubia no había conseguido taxi.

la hermosa rubia portaba su uniforme laboral, una camisa blanca con una falda al muslo color negro, su cabellos caían como un hermoso manto fino por sus hombros y podría decirse que se leía la desesperación en los ojos de la Veela.

Varios hombres se habían ofrecido a llevarla pero la chica se había negado elegantemente, ella nunca se montaba en autos de extraños. Mientras corría sujetando su cartera negra la rubia vio como el edificio de empresas Granger se alzaba imponente.

-Ufff.- susupiro la rubia parándose en la acera, al otro lado estaban las empresas, solo era esperar que se detuvieran los autos...lamentablemente no era el día de la rubia, quien se distrajo mirando a una mujer que llevaba unos horrendos zapatos y no vio como un auto pasaba con fuerza un charco...chapoteando el agua sucia hacia ella.

Decir que la bella rubia gimió de frustración era quedarse corto, la blanca camisa ahora tenia horrendas manchas marrones, su falda salpicada de agua sucia, al igual que su rostro.

-¡Maldicion!- gimio con coraje la rubia mientras entraba por las puertas de empresas Granger en dirección a su puesto de trabajo. AL llegar allí la pelirroja de pecas ya había llegado y al verla esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Que te sucedió Fleur?- pregunto Ginny sin dejar de mirar a la rubia algo mojada y sucia frente a ella, Fleur dejo su libreta en el escritorio de Ginny y suspiro algo desesperada.

-Oye, tengo un par de ropa ya sabes siempre suceden accidentes, si quieres te la presto.- declaro con una sonrisa amable la pelirroja, Fleur la miro sorprendida...cuando había visto lo que realmente era Ginny había pensado que era algo despreciable pero...esa pelirroja le caía bien y era muy humilde a la vista de Fleur.

-Te lo agadecegía en el alma.- declaro la hermosa rubia mirando con una sonrisa amistosa a la pelirroja de piel pálida frente a ella. Ginny sonrió y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, extrayendo una bolsa.

-Ten, la presidente no ha llegado así que si deseas puede cambiarte allí, seguro no te toma mucho tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisa Ginny, Fleur tomo la bola y sin pararse a pensar abrazo a la pelirroja, quien sonrió cálidamente.

-Gacias GIn, te debo una.- dijo Fleur antes de entrar a la oficina presidencial, Ginny sonrío felizmente...Fleur era la primera amiga que tenia en todos sus años de vida, todos los que la rodeaban, con eso quiero decir la familia Granger, todos le tenían miedo y algunos fingían llevarse bien con ella solo por temor. Lo que nadie apreciaba era el enorme corazón de esa hermosa chica pecosa, a la cual le toco nacer en una familia maldecida desde siglos anteriores.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dando paso a una hermosa castaña y a un chico de cabellos desordenados. Ginny miro la puerta de la presidenta, adentro Fleur se estaba cambiando y luego miro a la presidenta que caminaba decididamente hacia ella.

-Voy a estar en mi oficina.- delcro Hermione le dio un guiño a Harry, creyendo que el chico de cabellos negros realmente quería tontear con Ginny. Harry esbozo un sonrisa, ciertamente fingida y antes de que Ginny pudiera hablar la castaña ya había entrado a su oficina y cerrado la puerta detrás de si.

La castaña se había quedado de piedra ante la escultural imagen frente a ella, no hubiese ella visto en su vida belleza igual. Allí, dándole la espalda, estaba una semidesnuda Fleur, la chica llevada ropa interior de encaje color blanca y acababa de inclinarse para tomar una camisa entre sus manos.

-Ginny, solo espera un...- dijo la rubia girándose hacia la persona que había entrado en el lugar, luego quedo helada pero algo dentro de ella...su mitad Veela se sentía excitada y Fleur no entendía el porque pero se sentía caliente al ver la mirada oscura de la otra chica.

-Señogita Ganger, yo puedo explicagle.- comenzo a hablar la rubia, mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudes con la blanca camisa que reposaba en sus manos. Hermione la miro, mojo sus labios con sensualidad y se acerco lentamente hacia la hermosa Veela.

.-No sabia que mi oficina era un baño.- declaro la castaña mirando hacia a abajo en la desnudes de la chica delante de ella, Fleur se retorció un poco ante la intensidad de esa mirada y se preparo para hablar.

-Lo siento señogita, es que estaba llegando y un auto me salpicó. Como usted no se encontraba no encontré problema en cambiagme gápido antes de su llegada.- declaro la rubia, la castaña delante de ella asintió lentamente y se acerco mas a Fleur, aspiro su aroma y dejo su cartera en la silla a su lado.

-Pues, termine de cambiarse.- declaro suavemente la morena, sentándose en su silla y mirando ardientemente a la rubia frente a ella. Fleur sintió algo extraño en su estomago, como si tuviera bichos volando dentro de su estomago.

-Clago señogita.- dijo Fleur y le dio la espada a la otra chica colocándose lo mas rápido que pudo su camisa. La castaña se regocijo mirando el trasero de la chica, se veía firme y la castaña tenia ganas de agarrarlo.

Por eso cuando Fleur comenzó a colocarse la falda,un tremendo y fuerte gruñido se escapo de sus labios. Fleur escucho el ruido molesto, pero por su bien decidió olvidarlo, así que al terminar de colocarse su falda la rubia mirando al suelo salio presurosa de la oficina.

Al salir Fleur prácticamente choco con Harry, la rubia estaba tan apenada y concentrada en escapar de la mirada lujuriosa de Hermione que no se fijo en el pelinegro, solo murmuró una disculpa. EN cambio Harry si se había fijado en ella, desde sus ojos azules tan parecidos los de su amada luna hasta sus dorados cabellos y le pareció la perfección hecha mujer.

mal ese chico...era la extraña Harry volteo a mirar a Fleur, quien había echado a correr hacia el ascensor con la intención de mojarse el cuello en el baño del quinto piso. Un suspiro se escapo de los labios del chico antes de entrar a la oficina de Hermione, Ginny le dedico una mirada de odio, siempre le había caído mal, la atmósfera que había a su alrededor, ta vez simplemente lo odiaba porque había asesinado a su hermano Fred...Ginny podría jurar ante cualquiera que Fred no era capaz de retar a muerte a nadie.

-¿Y esa cara de tonto, Harry?- interrogo Hermione con mofa, todavía sentada en su silla con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo podría yo preguntar.- dijo el pelinegro sentándose frente a la vampira, Hermione suspiro y su sonrisa algo estúpida se ensancho a un mas...compitiendo olímpicamente con la de Harry.

-No es por nada, Harry tengo que trabajar...porque no vas con Ginny.- dijo la castaña poniendo atención a os papeles frente a ella, el chico asintió y se levanto de la silla con una sonrisa...aunque en sus intenciones no se encontraba entablar una conversación con la, según el, odiosa Ginny.

Harry abandono el lugar, Hermione dejo caer los papeles al escritorio y suspiro al recordar a Fleur, recordando cuando la chica volteo creyendo que hablaba con Ginny...como sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso tono carmesí mientras pedía disculpas.

Fleur se había refrescado por unos minutos, la chica se sentía acalorada y con la necesidad de algo que no sabia decir que era... su cuerpo gustaba de los ojos oscuros y lujuriosos de Hermione pero su mente temía a lo que era aquella chica...Fleur sabia que era pero decirlo le parecía escalofriante.

Al salir del baño la chica volvió a chocar contra alguien y al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos verdes brillantes. La chica le dedico una sonrisa y se disculpo...sus silabas temblaban ligeramente ya que sabia que ese chico había asesinado a alguien, Fleur no sabia a quien pero si sabia que lo había hecho¿Por que? Quien sabe.

-Otra vez chocamos, el destino quiere que nuestros caminos coincidan.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras recogía el bolso de ropa que se había resbalado de las manos de Fleur...la Veela le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y le dedico la gracias.

La rubia pensó en irse pero un firme agarre se lo impidió, la chica tembló ante el calor sobrenatural que desprendía aquella mano y miro a los ojos esmeraldas algo asustada...Harry sintió su pecho agitarse al sentir la suavidad de aquella tersa piel tan blanca como la porcelana y mas suave que la seda.

-¿ME diras tu nombre?- pidio el chico mirando lo ojos azules, como los cielos abiertos, que adornaban el rostro de Fleur.

-Me llamo Fleur.- declaro Fleur antes de salir paso rápido de la vista de Harry, dirigiéndose al elevador y transportándose a su piso...suplicando a Dios porque Ginny se quedara hasta las siete y no tener que quedarse sola con aquella castaña que despertaba en ella emociones extrañas.

**Ese fue el capitulo numero cinco espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**Mel: ¡Holis!AHora sabes a quien se refería Harry, realmente al principio pensaba en poner a Cho pero luego me hice un preview en mi mente y monte too el rompecabezas...prácticamente ya tengo todo lo que quiero que ocurra en la historia (de manera desordenada claro). Ahora seria escribirlo. Espero sigas leyendo la historia y gracias por el Review.  
**

**Bipolar: ¡Que bueno! Estaba cruzando los dedos para no desilusionarse con el personaje de Ron. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme un Review.  
**

**Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock: ¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Espero que le cojas el gusto pronto y que me des tu opinión de ves en cuando sobre como te parece que la voy llevando. Gracias por dejarme un Review, se agradece.  
**


	6. Noche de media luna

**Aquii caaap 6, disfruten...**

** Noche de media luna**

La noche fue cayendo lentamente en empresas Granger, uno por uno los empleados fueron desapareciendo como sus horarios de trabajo llegaban a su fin. Fleur se encontraba sentada junto a Ginny...quien recogía sus cosas para partir.

-¿Y...tienes hermanos Gin?- pregunto la Veela con toda la intención de ganar tiempo y que Ginny no se fuera hasta las siete. La pelirroja apenas la había escuchado pero se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Si, tengo cin...cuatro hermanos.- dijo Ginny, sus ojos reflejaron una tristeza enorme y aunque la pelirroja intento cubrirla Fleur la había notado...y sintió tristeza por su nueva amiga.

-Te veo mañana Fleur.- dijo la chica pecosa con un gesto triste, colocando un beso en la mejilla de Fleur, quien intento decirle algo pero la pelirroja ya se había comenzado alejar. Cuando Fleur la vio desaparecer por el hueco del ascensor y se sentó en su silla como niña asustada.

Decir que la bella Veela tenia miedo era una grande mentira, la Veela tenia un inmenso terror en su pecho y tenia enormes ganas de comenzar a llorar como escuchaba a la presidenta caminar de lado a lado en su oficina.

Allá adentro, en la oficina presidencial, Hermione llevaba una enorme lucha con su interior, la media luna había llegado una hora antes y su interior crujía por necesidad y el olor de la Veela, tan cerca, no le ayudaba.

Por eso la hermosa castaña caminaba de lado a lado y a veces apretaba los puños y apretaba los labios callando el ahogado grito de dolor y necesidad que se moría por salir de allí adentro, de su pecho, de su alma malvada.

-Ahh.- grito Fleur como sintió alguien golpear la puerta de la oficina presidencial desde adentro, la chica Veela estuvo de pie en un micro segundo pero se sorprendió al solo escuchar un lamento triste, adolorido, como si alguien estuviera llorando.

El pecho de la rubia comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, entonces, por primera vez Fleur sintió curiosidad por aquella castaña, así que...lentamente se fue acercando, paso a paso...como quien tiene miedo pero es masoquista a la vez.

Lentamente la rubia acerco la mano a la perilla de la puerta, la giro y dejo la puerta abierta, sus manos volaron a su boca, en señal de sorpresa, ante la imagen frente a ella...no podía creer lo que sus hermosos ojos veían.

Allí, encima del escritorio estaba Hermione, completamente desnuda, su piel brillando como los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana le daban con cariño. Su piel tan blanca como la cal, sus ojos cerrados, sus pechos pálidos alzándose en busca de atención y sus manos estaban... los ojos de Fleur volaron mas abiertos si era posible.

-Oh Dios- murmuro la Veela, al escucharla la castaña abrió los ojos, haciendo frente a la rubia pero sin dejar de acariciar su intimidad...la cual ya no era la de una mujer si no la de un hombre...cosa que sorprendió de sobre manera a la Veela.

-Sal Fleur, no quiero lastimarte.- dijo la castaña y luego un largo gemido entre complacido y adolorido.

Fleur no la escuchaba, estaba en un mundo aparte, volando por las curvas de la chica frente a ella y le llego al alma que quisiera cuidarla. La Veela se acerco lentamente y coloco su pequeña mano en el abdomen de la chica castaña, quien la miraba sorprendida.

Mirando a los ojos miel Fleur comenzó a bajar con su mano desde la plan barriga hacia la polla que Hermione había tenido en sus manos. Cuando la mano pequeña de Fleur tomo la intimidad de Hermione en su mano...la castaña dejo salir un gemido y luego apretó con las manos la mesa...luchando con las ganas de tocar a la Veela.

-¿Esto...te gusta?- pregunto la Veela mientras hacia un puño alrededor la polla y apretaba con suavidad, Hermione gimió y asintió y sintió como mientras Fleur acariciaba algo rugía en su interior por querer desgarrar la ropa de Fleur y hacerle el amor como la vampira que era.

Cuando Fleur atrapo la polla en su boca y succionó Hermione no pudo seguir apretando la madera de la mesa, su mano voló al cabello rubio y prácticamente le ordeno a la rubia que hacer...al llegar al orgasmo Hermione se levanto de la mesa...la media luna seguía en el cielo, seguramente en cuestión de minutos ya desaparecería y se llevaría consigo ese dolor en su alma y cuerpo.

Pero mientras eso no sucediera la mente de Hermione estaba prácticamente vendada, la castaña tomo a Fleur de la cintura y la empotró contra la pared, besándola con fuerza, con hambre y desesperación.

-Debiste uir.- dijo la castaña entre el beso ante de hundir su lengua hasta el fondo en la dulce boca de su Fleur, Fleur gimió y aun cuando su mente le gritaba que corría peligro su mitad Veela le gritaba que eso era lo correcto.

Fleur respondió el beso con fuerza, luchando por dominar, envolviendo su pierna en la cintura de la castaña y gimiendo con fuerza como sentía la punta de la polla rozar su intimidad, no había tenido tiempo de pensar cuando escucho un ruido rasgado y abrió lo ojos viendo que su camisa yacía en el suelo rota junto a su sostén.

Miro a Hermione, sus ojos ahora oscuros y luego lo único que sintió Fleur fue un placer inmenso como Hermione había atrapado su aureola entre sus dientes y apretaba antes de lamerla y succionarla.

Instintivamente Fleur comenzó a embestir contra la intimidad de Hermione, quien gimió en acuerdo antes de comenzar a besar el abdomen de Fleur y otro sonido rasgado como la falda de Fleur cayo echa trozos al suelo.

La respiración de Fleur se hizo completamente superficial como veía a la castaña lamer por encima de sus bragas y gemir...Fleur vio con emoción como Hermione apartaba las bragas y volvía a besarle.

Hermione no podía siquiera pensar, todo su cuerpo estaba experimentando una sensación increíble y lo único que tenia en la mente era Fleur y su suave, dulce y hermoso cuerpo. De un solo impulso la castaña penetro a Fleur... y gimió ante la sensación de estar envuelta alrededor de aquellas paredes tan cálidas y apretadas.

-Ahh.- el gemido de Fleur fue acompañado de sus uñas en la espalda blanquecina de Hermione. Y un hermoso vaivén comenzó entre ellas...Hermione golpeaba con furia, desesperación y Fleur le respondía de la misma manera.

Y Hermione llego al éxtasis y Fleur la acompaño viendo estrellas de todos colores. Se besaron con ternura y llego el momento que Hermione no quería que llegara. La media luna desapareció, con ella la vampira volvió a tener su intimidad normal y volvía a ser menos atrevida.

-Fleur...esto,esto no debió pasar.- dijo la castaña alejándose, y no es que no quisiera estar con Fleur, es que la hermosa Veela pudo haber quedado embarazada a causa de ese momento. Fleur la miro sin entender, de alguna manera el miedo que sentía por aquella chica había desaparecido.

Aun así la Veela no contradijo a la vampira, su mente comenzaba a enfriarse como veía su ropa hecha pedazos y su conciencia volvía a dominar su mitad Veela y un pensamiento la asalto de la nada: Hermione pudo hacerla pedazos con una mano y sin mucho esfuerzo.

Con ese pensamiento, Fleur trago saliva en seco y se coloco las bragas ya que era lo único que servia de toda su ropa. La Veela miro a Hermione, quien ya se había colocado la parte inferior de su ropa.

-Ten, esto te servirá.- dijo Hermione extendiéndole una enorme abrigo, Fleur lo tomo con mano temblorosa...Hermione noto como los ojos de Fleur volvían a ser los mismo de siempre...y la hermosa vampira supo que Fleur volvía a temerle...ahora tal vez mas que antes.

-Esto que ocurrió ¿Que fue?- pregunto Fleur colocándose el enorme abrigo que la cubrió por completo. Hermione se quedo pensativa, no sabia que contestar a esa pregunta,no sabia si debía decirle la verdad.

-Fleur, creo que sabes lo que soy, siempre lo supiste...tus ojos lo gritaban cada vez que me mirabas. Cada media luna esto ocurre Fleur, es un proceso de reproducción...te pediré que no vengas a trabajar los días de media luna.- dijo Hermione terminando de vestirse y sintiendo un profundo dolor, no sabia que dolía pero el dolor era peor que cualquier cosa...¿Le dolia acaso renunciar a Fleur?

-SI...lo tomare en cuenta.- declaro la mitad Veela conteniendo las lagrimas y corriendo para salir del lugar. Fleur se sintió humillada, utilizada, por un momento había llegado a pensar que Hermione le diría que quería una relación con ella, la Veela no esperaba un te amo porque apenas se conocían pero si esperaba mas cariño después de lo que habían hecho.

Fleur salio de empresas Granger y miro hacia arriba...la luz de la oficina presidencial seguía encendida y podía ver la silueta de Hermione atravez de la ventana...parecía desesperada. Con un suspiro Fleur se quedo mirando la ventana...contemplando la idea de renunciar a su trabajo.

Dentro de las empresas Hermione se dejo caer en la silla presidencial y miro la puerta. Comenzaba a dudar de haber hecho lo correcto...tal vez si podría estar con Fleur...Harry había estado con Luna y ella era humana...aunque eso mismo había llevado a Luna a la muerte, dos hombres lobos que odiaban a Harry la habían violado y asesinado, dejado su cadáver frente a las puertas de la casa de Harry.

Hermione no quería que algo así le ocurriera a Fleur, porque Fleur era parecida a Luna en muchas cosas y una de ellas era su inocencia con algunos temas. La castaña todavía recordaba a la hermosa Luna, tan rubia, de ojos azules brillando inocentemente y con una piel de porcelana que quedo mancillada el día de su muerte. Luna también había trabajado en empresas Granger y en este mismo lugar había conocido a Harry...y aun sabiendo que era un hombre lobo había decidido jugársela por el...no sabiendo que seguir a Harry la llevaría a la muerte.

-Tu te has colado demasiado en mi alma Fleur, esa alma que crei muerta, no puedo permitir que algo así te suceda, no por mi culpa.-susurro Hermione mirando la puerta, todavía podía sentir el aroma de Fleur en el aire y por eso se levanto y observo por la ventana. Los ojos miel se abrieron cuando dio con uno hermosos ojos azules, la castaña nunca había visto mirada tan hermosa. Fleur la miraba desde la calle, una mirada de esperanza que llego hasta el corazón de Hermione. La castaña sonrío...no pudo evitarlo pero su sonrisa se esfumo como vio algo extraño detrás de Fleur.

Un hombre se acercaba a mirando a todos lado, Hermione comenzó a abrir la ventana con rapidez como veía a al hombre atacar a Fleur, vio como la Veela se defendía dando golpes al hombre y Hermione seguía intentado abrir la maldita ventana. Las ágiles manos le fallaban y comenzó a desesperarse como veía al hombre golpear a Fleur en la cabeza con lo que parecía ser una pistola y luego la arrastraba hacia el matorral detrás de la acera.

-Tocala y te mato.- murmuro Hermione como logro abrir la ventana y sin pararse a pensar se lanzaba hacia afuera echa un demonio.

**Soy cruel, lo se, no debí dejarla allí pero ya sabrán si Hermione mata o no al tipo que ha atacado a Fleur. OOOK, voy a contestar sus Reviews.**

**Mel: Bueno voy por partes, que bueno que te parezca interesante mi historia. Lo de la reacción de Hermione ocurriría pronto es algo que todavía estoy montando. Sobre la situación de la madre de Hermione, su depresión no es por Fred, tal vez mientras leías te saltaste la oración que dice: Mujer que había muerto en vida cuando supo que eran vampiros. Tal vez no la explique bien pero quiere decir que las depresiones de la madre de Hermione son a causa de que todavía no acepta que son vampiros. Solo queda agradecerte por comentar y espero tener un nuevo comentario tuyo. Saludos.**

**Amaranta316: Creo que a muchos les gustaría tener una oficina con Veela adentro. Creo que ahora si hay un enorme avance entre ellas ¿No lo crees? Gracias por dejar un comentario y espero me des tu opinión sobre el capítulo. Saludos!**

**BipolarJL: Siii también Harry ¿que cosa verdad? Bueno espero haber aclarado un poquito lo de Luna...seguramente todavía quedan puntos que aclarar sobre ella pero no se pueden hablar de golpe. Gracias por dejarme un comentario, espero sigas dejando tu saber sobre mi historia. Saludos...**

**Bueno ahora si, ¿Que les pareció el cap? Espero les haya gustado y si es así no duden en dejarme saber por medio de un hermoso Review...Besos y Saludos al que esta leyendo**


	7. Define miedo

**Capitulo 7, aquí arriba  
**

** Define miedo**

**Definición: Lo que Fleur siente por Hermione xDD  
**

El miedo se había apoderado de cada uno de los huesos de Fleur como el hombre que la había atacado la lanzo contra la grama detrás de los arbustos. El cuerpo de Fleur azoto en el suelo y su abrigo cayo abierto exponiéndola al aire frío del lugar.

El cuerpo de Fleur se lleno de miedo de un tirón como vio al chico de tez morena y ojos azules acercarse a ella a paso depredador, de manera instintiva Fleur se hizo un bola en el suelo, cerro los ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar libremente de sus ojos.

La mano caliente del chico jamas llego a tocar a Fleur, está al ver que no la atacaban, lentamente abrió los ojos...encontrándose con dos hombres peleando como animales. Fleur reconoció Harry entre los dos, el otro era su atacante.

La Veela se arrastro lejos de ellos como vio llegar a Hermione al lugar y el miedo le carcomía los huesos.

-Maldito perro te voy a demoler los huesos.- había gritado Hermione como Harry había estrellado al chico de ojos azules contra el suelo...el chico lanzo una risa estridente como escupió una bocanada de sangre directamente al suelo.

-Pobres, la sanguijuela y el perrito abandonado se han enamorado de la misma puta,- dijo con mofa el chico de ojos azules, Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas de duda y luego la primera en atacar fue la morena...levantando al chico pelinegro de ojos azule por el cuello y apretando.

-Maldi...perra.- dijo el chico de ojos azules como miraba a los ojos negros de Hermione, quien seguía aplicando mas presión en la garganta...casi logrando clavar sus uñas en la piel del licántropo

Harry se había situado detrás de Hermione y buscaba a Fleur..cuando la encontró dio un paso hacia ella pero detuvo su andar al verla temblar de miedo...el chico de ojos verdes miro a los ojos azules de Fleur y vio como la chica mitad Veela se iba alejando mas.

-Hermione.- susuro el chico, la castaña seguía con los ojos vendados por la ira y apretaba el cuello del chico ya casi sin aire...rojo como tomate. Hermione aplico presión como el licántropo de ojos azules intento mover las manos y lograr soltarse del firme agarre de la vampira.

-Hermione...Fleur esta aquí.- murmurro el pelinegro, Hermione aflojó el agarre y empujo al chico hacia atrás...el hombre licántropo salio corriendo y dando un jadeo de perro herido antes de desaparecer de los ojos de la vampira. Hermione inhaló con fuerza y sus ojos volvieron a ser color miel como el olor a miedo le lleno las fosas nasales.

Entonces fue consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, había estado a un segundo de matar a un hombre frente a Fleur y seguramente miedo era lo menos que sentía la Veela...miedo seguramente era quedarse corto.

-Fleur.- dijo Hermione dando un paso hacia la chica, la respuesta de la rubia fue un grito y como las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir con rapidez de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba.

-Calmat Fleur, jamas te haríamos daño.- dijo Harry intentando acercarse, Fleur se levanto y metiéndose por los matorrales comenzó a correr lejos de los dos chicos...Hermione y Harry la vieron alejarse y se quedaron de pie...simplemente observándola correr como si en ello se le fuera la ida.

La lluvia comenzó a azotar sobre Fleur como ella corría y corría, su cabello echo una sopa, sus músculos tensándose y su corazón latiendo a millón como sentía el frío embargarle el cuerpo entero.

-Estoy cerca...estoy cerca.- murmuraba la chica, sabiendo que su madre llegaría demasiado tarde se dirigió a la casa de Cho...tenia demasiado miedo como para estar sola. Toco la puerta presurosa como escucho un ya voy.

-¡Por Dios Fleur! Entra, te vas a enfermar.- dijo la asiática jalando a la francesa a entrar,Fleur no tardo en entrar como Cho le saco el abrigo inocentemente, sin saber que era lo único que cubría a su amiga.

-Ermm, voy a buscarte algo de ropa y luego me explicaras que sucedió.- dijo la chica de cabellos negros corriendo escaleras arriba como Fleur se estableció prácticamente desnuda en el mas que usado sillón de la casa de Cho, sabia que sus padres no estaban...los padres de Cho viajaban mucho y a menudo la chica se quedaba sola.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte.- declaro la asiática notando el aspecto asustado y nervioso de su amiga...como Cho la ayudo a secarse y vestirse Fleur había comenzado a llorar en su hombro y a decir que tenia miedo de volver a su trabajo.

-Pequeña...o vamos Fleur no llores, dime que paso..cariño, calmate Fleur me rompes el corazón.- dio la asiática como Fleur comenzó a sollozar en su hombro y a murmurar palabras inentendibles entre lagrimas. La pelinegra acarició el cabello de la chica rubia como murmuraba palabras para intentar calmarla.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto.- dijo Cho ayudando a Fleur a levantarse, la Veela no puso resistencia como ambas subieron al cuarto de la asiática. Tan pronto llegaron Cho había recostado a su amiga en el cuarto y le había susurrado que descansara.

-No me deje sola Cho, no quiero estar sola.- dijo la francesa como el viento frío se colaba por la ventana y los arboles afuera emitían ruidos de miedo. Cho le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco a su amiga...sacándose la bata rosa y quedando apenas en ropa interior.

-No estas sola amiga...ven, duerme, yo velo tus sueños.- dijo la asiática acomodándose junto a Fleur, la Veela se abrazo con fuerza de su amiga...recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Cho como la asiática le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Estaras aqui mañana?- pregunto la Veela media dormida, media despierta, Cho a miro y suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Estare aqui mañana Fleur, mañana y siempre, lo prometo.- declaro la asiática abrazando a su amiga y descansando su cabeza en la almohada.

A unos kilómetros Hermione y Harry seguían en empresas Granger hablando de lo acontecido, hablan estado evadiendo un tema importante y fue Hermione quien lo saco a flote.

-¿Te gusta Fleur?- pregunto la castaña mirando a los verde ojos de su amigo, Harry miro los ojos miel de Hermione y suspiro.

-¿Te gusta a ti?- le devolvió la pregunta y Hermione no tardo en asentir, Harry cerro los ojos...nunca habían estado en una situación tan incomoda.

-Hermione...por lo que pude notar en el aire, Fleur no es para mi...la quiero pero también se que tu no te enamoras a la ligera...se que si dices amarla es porque es algo que no puedes controlar...al final por lo que se te fijaste en ella antes que yo y ella al parecer te corresponde. Se aceptar cuando salgo sobrando y..lo acepto, sabes que valoro tu amistad demasiado como para echarla a perder.- dijo el moreno, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa y susurro un gracias.

-Creo que deberías ir a ver como esta Fleur, Hermione. se fue muy agitada.- dijo Harry luego de unos momentos de incomodo silencio..Hermine lo miro y cerro los ojos de manera pensativa.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? Digo...estaba muy asustada, creo que podría afectarle mas de lo pensado.- declaro con preocupación Hermione.

-Tal vez tienes razón pero...un cuando te le acerque, deberías revisar que haya llegado bien a su casa.- dijo el moreno levantándose de su silla y despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano. Hermione se quedo en el silencio sepulcral de la oficina...mordiendo insistentemente su labio inferior.

-Harry tiene razón.- se dijo a si mismo antes de salir a paso apresurado del edificio. Antes de dirigirse a buscar a Fleur la castaña se detuvo a aumentarse, tuvo suerte al tener una bolsa de sangre fresa consigo.

-Espero que estés dormida princesa.- murmuro la castaña encaminándose a la casa de Fleur, subió por la ventana y se sorprendí al encontrar el cuarto vacío y la cama sin una sola arruga...pero el olor de Fleur estaba en el aire...la castaña sabia que la Veela no estaba lejos.

La castaña aspiro el aire con fuerza y salio de la casa caminando con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por el olor, concentrando toda su atención en Fleur. El olor la llevo a otra casa, la castaña abrió los ojos e inhala...el olor la golpeo con fuerza.

Asi que subiendo agilmente la castaña se colo en una oscura habitación...no se veía muy claro pero por la luz de la luna las dos personas en la cama estaban mas que claras para la castaña. Hermione apretó los puños como vio a su Fleur agarrada al torso de una asiática, sus piernas tan blancas como la porcelana contrastando contra las morenas de la otra chica.

Hermione sintió ganas de matar a la pelinegra como vio que sus manos estaban casi en el trasero de Fleur y sintió coraje consigo misma porque para ella eso era su culpa. Porque ella había dicho a fFeur que lo mejor era que se alejara.

-Tu y yo nos volveremos a ver pelinegra.- dijo Hermione dando un ultimo vistazo a la imagen frente ella y sintiendo como el aire que se respiraba en aquella habitación emanaba paz, tranquilidad, amor y protección. Con un salto preciso Hermione se alejo del lugar.

Cho abri los ojos alertada por el crujir de la madera de la ventana, los negros ojos escanearon la habitación antes de levantarse y cerrar la ventana. Cho se quedo rato mirando hacia afuera en la oscuridad, luego saco la pequeña pistola que sus padres siempre le dejaban...la coloco en la mesa a su lado y volvió a acostarse junto a Fleur...abrazándola para transmitirle sus emociones.

-Ahhh.- Fleur despertó con un grito asustado, Cho dio un brinco tomando el arma a su lado y apuntando hacia adelante, pero luego se tranquilizo y dejo la pistola un lado centrándose en su amiga.

-Fue una pesadilla pequeña.- declaro la asiática acariciando los cabellos sedosos y dorados...la respiración de Fleur todavía iba a millón como ella se relajo en los reconfortantes brazos de su morena amiga.

-Fue una pesadilla.- murmuro Fleur pasando una mano por su rostro para secar el sudor. Luego la francesa miro a su amiga a los ojos y esta le dedico una sonrisa cálida y protectora.

-Vamos a desayunar...tienes mucho que contarme.- dijo Cho abrazándola firmemente, sabiendo que su amiga estaba en la cuerda floja y que necesitaba de su ayuda para sostenerse.

A varias leguas de allí Hermione se encontraba sentada en el despacho de su padre, sus piernas cruzadas y su piel mas pálida de lo habitual como ella miraba de manera ardiente al hombre delante de ella.

-Hermione no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, sabes muy bien que ellos son mas y que podrían destruirnos si se lo propusieran...para comenzar, siempre hemos vivido en paz con ellos...no se que sucedió, tampoco se porque atacaron a esta chica pero seguramente puedo hablar con el señor Lestrange y el nos lo explicara.-hablaba el Sr. Granger seriamente, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y salio con rapidez del lugar dirigiéndose a su trabajo.

Al llegar un vacío se instalo en el estomago de la castaña al solo encontrar frente a su oficina a una aburrida Ginny...ni rastro de Fleur. La vampira se acerco a paso lento hacia Ginny quien al verla dio un salto y la detuvo.

-Sabes si le sucedió algo a Fleur es que no contesta mis llamadas y ella no es de esas personas que faltan al trabajo porque si.- dijo a pelirroja realmente preocupada por su nueva amiga y es que le pareció extraño ya que había encontrado la oficina de Hermione hecha prácticamente un lío.

-No se lo que le sucedió, tengo prisa Ginny.- dijo la castaña fingiendo desinterés, aunque sabia que la pelirroja debía estar enterada de algo y por eso le había preguntado a ella. Hermione se dejo caer extenuada en su silla como se quedo observado hacia afuera. Tenia que hablar con Fleur y lo haría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciese en su vida.

**CAPITULO TERMINADO**

**¡Siiii! Acabo de escribir un capitulo sin quedarme tres horas pensando en que escribir...me he de reglar un premio yo misma definitivamente.**

**Mel: Primero que nada, Gracias por dejar un Review, ok ¿Como explicarme? La parte Veela de Fleur en esta historia sera algo así como un sexto sentido que le dice quien es la persona ideal para ella y la obliga a acercarse a esa persona, en estos capítulos Fleur a intentado dominar esa parte suya porque sabe que Hermione es una vampira y en este capitulo creo que quedo claro que Fleur le tiene miedo a Hermione. En parte la historia va a girar entorno a sus enemigos pero ira más haya y sabrás pronto de lo que hablo. Espero a haber aclarado un poco tu duda sobre la mitad veela de Fleur. besos y no dudes en dejarme saber tus opiniones o dudas.:D  
**

**BipilarJL: Si, es muy feo lo que le paso a Luna, me hubiera gustado no ponerle ese personaje a nuestras querida y loca Luna pero no encontré otra persona para el y decidí que le quedaba bien. Gracias por dejar un comentario y no dude en hacerme saber tus dudas u  
**

**dayla859: Que bueno que te guste mi fic, tal vez en algún momento de la historia sabías que sucedería si queda embarazada,) Gracias por dejar un comentario y no dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión sobre mi historia...sea mala o buena es aceptable...me hará mejorar como escritora.  
**

**OK, Gracias por leer mi historia y no dudes en dejarme un comentario si tienes alguna critica y/o opinión que quieras hacerme saber, por supuesto que si te gusto el capitulo me encantaria saberlo...Besos y hasta el proximo capitulo.  
**


	8. En la mansión GrangerParkinson

**Siii, se me hizo tarde pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo xD**

**En la casa Granger-Parkinson**

Cho y Fleur se habían instalado en la sala luego de que Fleur terminara de contarle a Cho lo que le habia ocurrido. La asiática había quetado en estado de shock con lo que su amiga le habia contado pero aun asi intento mantener la mente fría y no dejarse llevar por el miedo.

-Fleur...hay que hablarle a Draco.- dijo la asiatica sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de su rubio amigo. Medía hora después el rubio estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta tocando con os nudillos en la fría madera.

-¿Qué ha pasado chicas?- interrogó Draco entrando a la casa de la asiática. Fleur y Cho lo miraron y luego pasaron algunos minutos contándole lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-¿Es eso posible?- preguntó Draco impresionado, las otras dos asintieron y luego un fuerte ruido alarmo a los tres amigos. Fleur se escondió detrás de Cho y esta era cubierta por Draco. Lentamente los tres se acercaron a la cocina.

-Basta, Fleur. Necesitamos hablar.- declaro una voz detrás de los tres, Fleur pegó un grito y se giró siendo seguida por los otros dos. Ante ellos estaba una muy tranquila Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Fleur mirando a la pálida castaña, Hermione se acercó a la sala y se sentó tranquilamente cruzandose de piernas y mirando pacientemente a los otros tres. Cho, Draco y Fleur se miraron entre si antes de sentarse frente a la pálida castaña.

-He hablado con mi familia sobre lo que ocurrió anoche Fleur, ellos, ellos hablaron con los superiores y...han decidido que, tienes que quedarte a vivir en mi casa hasta que te llegue el periodo y asi estaar seguros de que no quedaste embarazada.- habló Hermione, no es que ella quisiera tal cosa, su padre le habia enviado a llamar cuando estab en la oficina y le habia dicho lo que habian dicho los vampiros vecinos...la familia parkinson, eran la familia vampira con más años en todo Londres.

-¡Te volviste loca!- gritó Fleur dando un brinco en el sillón, Hermione la mior sin inmutarse, descruzandose de piernas y mirándola fijamente con sus ojos color miel. Draco y Cho miraban la escena sin atreverse a hablar, viendo como de los ojos de Fleur salían practicamente llamas.

-No quiero tener que obligarte a venir Fleur, asi que si quieres puedes llevar a alguien contigo. Tal vez asi te sientas mas protejida.- habló sería Hermione, Fleur tomo una respiración profunda y se volvió a sentar.

-No estoy embarazada.- dijo la pelirubia seriamente, Hermione la miro a los ojos, ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable, aquello no hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado medidas preventivas, pero como pensar cuando la media luna llena esta en el cielo.

-Eso no podemos saberlo, asi que tu decidiras Fleur, o vines con alguno de tus amigos o te obligo a venir sola.- declaró Hermione y aunque no le gustaba el echo de que la asiática estuviera cerca de Fleur, no le importaría que viniera si con eso Fleur no se resistia a ir a su casa como los Parkinson habían exigido.

-Tengo que avisarle a mi madre. ¿Vendrias conmigo Cho?- preguntó la chica mirando a la asiática, los ojos de Cho volaron abiertos...la asiática tenía los pelos de punta de solo pensar en vivir con una familia de vampiros pero aun asi no dejaría sola a su amiga. Y como los padres de la hermosa asiática regresarían en dos meses no tendría ningún problema. La asiática asintió y no fue conciente de la mirada de odió que Hermione le lanzaba.

-Lo de tu madre ya esta resuelto, según ella te quedaras en un campamento durante un mes en compañia de tu amiga.- declaró Hermione con medía sonrisa, Fleur quiso golpearla por un milesimo de segundo, desquitar su rabia pero desistió, no quería poner en peligro a sus amigos.

-Bueno, vamos.- dijo Hermione levantándose, Fleur le lanzo una mirada que reflejaba coraje puro y solo recibió una medía sonrisa de Hermione.

-Permitiras que Cho y yo recojamos algo de ropa. O...no me digas que tu ya lo has hecho.-habló con sarcasmo Fleur, sosteniendo su mirada molesta. Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa y murmuro un: las espero afuera antes de salir.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la habitación de Cho, mientras recolectaban ropas en malestas un silencio incómodo se había formado, nunca habían estado en silencio cuando estaban juntos pero se dice que hay una primera vez para todo.

Cuando los tres iban camino hacia Hermione, el silencio seguía instalado entre ellos, hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

-Chicas, estaré al pendiente de ustedes. Solo envíenme la direcion y las ire a visitar a diario.- hablo Draco tomando la mano derecha de cada una de sus amigas. Cho y Fleur asintieron antes de despedirse de Draco con un beso en la mejilla

El pelirrubio las vio alejarse con una mirada preocupada, como las vio entrar al auto negro de Hermione. La castaña volteó a mirar a Draco y le edico una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar al auto y arrancar.

El silencio se instalo en el auto negro de Hermione, la castaña manejaba por las calles de Londres mirando fijamente hacía adelante mientras que Cho y Fleur guardaban completo silencio.

-En mi casa hay algunas reglas Fleur, la primera y más importante es que no debes pasearte cerca de la mitad izquierda de la casa. En esa parte viven los Parkinson y son muy irritables.- habló Hermione alejando de las calles de Londres.

-Nos ha quedado claro.- habló Fleur mirando sus manos como sintió la manoade Cho en su hombro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban frente años enorme mansión Granger, la cual ahora sabían no solo era de los Granger sino de los Parkinson.

Hermione ayudo a Fleur con su maleta mientras Cho tomaba la suya, percatandose de la mirada de odió que le dedicaba Hermione y la asiática no supo que le había hecho.

-Vamos adentro-ordenó Hermione, Fleur la siguió sin rechitar, Cho pensaba hacer lo mismo cuando sus ojos se quedaron estancados en una figura que hacía ejercicio a lo lejos. La persona estaba en el ala izquierda del patio, lo que seguramente querría decir que era algun Parkinson.

Cho no tardo en humedecerce los labios como veía a la chica, era de estatura pequeña y cuerpo delgado, su piel pálida parecía brillar perlada de sudor por estar calentando. Cho no podía ver sus ojos por la lejanía pero si podía apreciar su cabello, casi a la cadera, que caia en cortina por sus lados mientras ella hacía movimientos de un lado a otro portando un pantalón sudadera y una camisa que dejaba ver abdomen blanco y plano.

-Te recomiendo que quites tu vista de ella.- habló una voz, Cho dio un brincó atras, encontrándose de frente con Hermione, la castaña miraba muy seriamente a Cho. Fleur estaba al lado de Hermione mirando la pelinegra con curiosidad pero esta desapareció cuando le llego el pensamiento de que, si aquella pelinegra estaba allí es que era o una vampira o algo parecido.

-Yo...¿Quién es?- preguntó Cho, no podía evitar la curiosidad, aquella era la chica más perfecta que sus obscuros ojos había tenido la dicha de ver, parecía un espejismo.

-Hablemos adentro.- dijo Hermione, Fleur Y Cho asintieron y entraron, Hermione miro hacía las ventanas del ala sur...deseando que nadie hubiese visto la mirada que la amiga de Hermione había lanzado hacia la hija menor de los Parkinson.

Luego de terminar su observación Hermione entro a su casa, pero no noto al enorme lobo que se escondía detrás de la maleza que rodeaba la enorme casa. La castaña no vio la sonrisa, si es que podía decírsele así, la sonrisa que el lobo dejo salir en su lobuno rostro...como sus dientes afilados quedaron al descubierto y sus negros ojos se perdían detrás de la maleza como veía desaparecer a la castaña en la puerta de su casa.

-Las llevare a su habitación.- habló Hermione conduciéndolas escaleras arriba. Las dos chicas la siguieron, sintiendo el frío que llenaba las paredes de aquella casa, la cual apesar de no tener un aspecto maqueabélico les causaba miedo.

Al entrar a la enorme habitación las chicas la inspeccionaron ante la atenta mirada de Hermione. Era un lugar grande, pintado de verde Lima y violeta, dos camas con blancas sabanas, un armario que parecía ser enorme, dos mesas pequeñas y una pequeña estánteria de libros, la mayor parte del cuarto era cubierta por una reluciente alfombra.

-Aquella chica era Pansy Parkinson y...si aprecias vivir, mantente alejada de ella.- habló Hermione mirando a Cho, la asiática asintió, y aun cuando asintió en comprensión la asiática no se imaginaba lo que podía ocurrirle si volvía a mirar aquella pálida chica...sus mas terribles sueños serían dulces comparado con lo que le sucedería.

Luego de esas palabras Hermione abandono el cuarto, caminando en dirección al despacho, al ver la mirada que la asiática le lanzaba a Pansy Parkinson todo el odio que había empezado a sentir por ella, al creer que estaba enamorada de Fleur, desapareció y solo pudo desear que aquella chica menuda y de oscuros ojos no cometiera el mismo error que había cometido Blaise Zabinni...la castaña solo esperaba que la asiática no cayera rendida ante los azules ojos Pansy, porque aunque la niña de negra cabellera no fuera mala, su familia si era de mente y corazón podrido.

Fleur se sentó en la cama de la izquierda, mirando fijamente a su amiga. Cho se había instalado en la cama a la derecha y miraba finamente hacía el enorme ventanal que había en la habitación como el sol alumbraba el lugar por completo.

-¿Cuantos vampiros crees que nos estén rodeando?- pregunto Cho de la nada, Fleur se quedo en silencio. La francesa no tenía ni la mínima idea, pero si sabía que un solo vampiro podría acabar con las dos sin necesitar mucha fuerza.

-No lo sé y... No quiero saberlo.- dijo Fleur abriendo su maleta con la intención de desempacar, con la súplica interna de que el tiempo volara y todos se dieran cuenta de que...no estaba embarazada.

Cho imito a su pelirrubia amiga pero a diferencia de Fleur, a Cho no le podía importar menos estar rodeada de vampiros porque ella tenía en mente acercarse a cierta pelinegra de piel pálida y no le podía importar menos la advertencia de Hermione.

Las horas pasaron con suma lentitud como la noche fue cubriendo todo Londres. Cuando la noche cayo el miedo se intensificó en el corazón de Fleur y comenzó a nacer en el de Cho. La noche era muy oscura, fría y se respiraba un olor a manantiales podridos que venía de afuera, de los espesos matorrales.

-Es hora de cenar.- anunció Hermione tocando a la puerta y por la mente de Fleur pasaron muchas imágenes, pero en todas pasaba lo mismo. Un grupo de vampiros hambrientos queriendo devorarlas a ellas dos.

-Vamos Fleur no estaremos esperando toda la noche.- volvió a hablar Hermione divertida, la castaña sabía que Fleur era la persona mas cobarde cuando de estar rodeada de inmortales se trataba.

Cho abrió la puerta y ella salió acompañada de Fleur. Hermione les dedico una sonrisa ha ambas antes de indicarles que le siguieran, al llegar al comedor Fleur quedo sorprendida cuando vio una mesa con alimentos y en ella estaban sentados personas igual de pálidas que Hermione.

Alli estaban el Sr. y la Sra. Granger, tambien estaba Eter, Theodore y Harry. Hermione le indico a Cho y a Hermione que se sentaran, las dos obedecieron con rapidez, como Hermione tomo asiento junto a Fleur.

La comida paso en un silencio sepulcral, como Fleur sentía la mirada de una mujer castaña en ella, esa mujer era la madre de Hermione, quien al ver a Fleur no había dejado de mirarla...mejor dicho admirarla, porque la señora Granger admiraba a todo aquel que tuviera la dicha de ser humado.

Hermione las llevo a su habitación terminada la cena, Cho se metió al baño de la habitacion dejando solas a las otras dos. Hermione, aun de pie en el umbral de la puerta miro a Fleur, quien se había quedado observando curiosamente el suelo.

-Buenas noches.- murmuro Hermione y sin darle tiempo a Fleur de responder le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y cerro la puerta. La Veela quedo con los ojos abiertos, pero luego un pequeña sonrisa lucho por salir de sus labios y salió victoriosa mientras Fleur se acostaba en la cama y miraba la luna.

Segundos después la rubia se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, contempando el verde pastizal a lo lejos, tan negro, solo alumbrado por la pálida luna..la cual parecia llorar...fue en ese instante que Fleur fue conscinete de los aullidos que provenían de la lejanía...como lamentos adoloridos acompañados de maldad infinita.

-Mejor será cerrar la ventana.- habló CHo parándose al lado de Fleur, mirando hacia afuera en el negro manto que las cubría, el frío entrando en ráfagas. Fleur estuvo de acuerdo y ambas cerarron la ventana pero siguieron mirando hacía afuera, hasta que el cristal se empaño e hizo un sonido craqueado.

La chicas se miraron y Cho le mostro su pequeña pistola. Ellas no pensaban ser presas faciles, aun cuando era muy poco problabe que un balazo matara a todos aquellos que las rodeaban, la dos chicas sabían que serviria de algo.

Luego de eso se dirigeron a sus resepctivas camas, ansiando la llgada del sol, porque este hacía menos temeroso ese lugar. Por que a la luz del sol, esos pastizales no parecían tan terroríficos y los aullidos no eran escuchados.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Siento la tardanza pero he tenido una semana muy difícil. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.  
**

**BipolarJL: Definitivamente Cho solo quiere a Hermione como amiga, creo que lo deje bastante claro en este capitulo jiji. Se que Draco no apareció mucho en este capítulo pero en el proximo si aparecera...es una promesa. Gracias por tu Review y espero estar recibiendo tu opinión sobre este capítulo...Saludos. xD  
**

**GAMI184: ¡Holaa! Que bueno que te gusten mis historias...en esta en especifico puedes darme sugerencias de algo que te gustaria que pasara...asi como tus propias conclusiones sobre que sucedera mas adelante. Gracias por el Review y Saludos. :)  
**

**Mel: Primero que nada, Hola. Respondiendo a tu duda, sobre lo de el hombre lobo que ataco a Fleur, te diré que se sabrá como la trama vaya avanzando, así como con algunos algunos detalles que ire dejando podras sacar tus propias concclusiones.A mi me encanta escribir de Hermione celosa porque ella en si es la chica perfección y los celos te hacen cometer estupideces. Finalizando, gracias por dejarme un Review y Saludos. xD  
**

**Si te gusto el capítulo no dudes en hacermelo saber, mediante un Review o PM. Recuerda que tu opinión y sugerencias son importantes para a mí (Creó que para la mayoría de los escritores). Saludos y Besos, nos leemos en la  
**


	9. Por calientes

**Sorry por la tardanza mundial pero e tenido unos días muy dificiles,llenos de exámenes, castigos y proyectos. Pero aqui esta la continuación. **

**Por calientes**

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, la nubes blancas se fueron alzando en el cielo imponentez. Fleur abrió los ojos, los hermoso iris azules acariciando cada rincón del cuarto mientras recordaba donde estaba.

-Jodeg.- murmuro Fleur al recordar su paradero, la rubia se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana, la abrió y el aire mañanero le golpeo el rostro, moviendo dulcemente sus cabellos.

-Ahhh...umm..siii.- Fleur se giro a mirar a Cho, la asiática estaba dormida, estaba perlada de sudor yese movía de forma extraña. Fleur se acerco pensando que reñía fiebre pero al ver la camisa que se transparentaba supo que notienda del tipo de fiebre que ella creía.

-Ah a...rico.- volvio a gemir la asiatica,Fleur la arropo intentando cubrir los pezones regidomade la asiática que seguía removienso. Con una sonrisa picara Fleur salió de la habitación,aun cuando sentí miedo por lo que le pudiera ocurrir sentía curiosidad.

Fleur había caminado distraídamente, mirando algunos cuadros quegestaban colgados por las paredes de manera estratégica. Fleur miro un poco mas por el pasillo y se pregunto donde estaría Hermione, aun sin quererlo extrañaba a la castaña.

-Hey..si quieres te muestro los alrededores.- salió una voz peculiar sacando un pequeño chirrido de los labios de Fleur, al girarse la hermosa rubia quedo de frente con la hermana de Hermione, Éter.

-Yo...no quiego molestag.- hablo Fleur intentando hablar sinjaque se le cortara la voz, Erter le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco a Fleur, paso un brazo por los hombros de la rubia y con una sonrisa le dijo que no era una molestia.

Kilometros lejos Draco estaba sentado mirando la TV, el Rubio no había podido dormir pensando en como estarían sus amigas y así uj viento entro por la ventana y movió con rabia las cortinas.

El Rubio se levanto del sofa de su pequeño departamento, miro por la ventana asustado y se giro hacia la puerta al escuchar como esta se abría lentamente.

El rostro de Draco se relajo al ver a Astoria, había conocido a la pálida chica hace poco.

-Lo siento debí tocar, pero la puerta estaba abierta.- dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa, el Rubio la respondio colocándosela una camisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla. A modo de saludo.

-Quería enseñarte algo, ven.- dijo Astoria, Draco la siguió sin saber que lo conducían directamente hacia la orca.

-A donde vamos.- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban de las calles de Londres, Astoria solo dejo salir una sonrisa y estuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a un frondoso bosque.

Astoria bajo y le pidió al Rubio que le siguiera, y el inocente de Draco la siguió con los ojos habían internado bastante en el bosque cuando Astoria empujo a Draco contra un árbol, el chico salió volando y gimió adolorido mientras se daba un golpe en la nuca.

De la boca del Rubio un gemido lastimero salió, mientras el caía sin fuerzas al suelo arenoso. Astoria dejo salir una sonrisa y se fue acercando lentamente al Rubio...su presa del día.

-¡Draco!- grito Fleur parada al lado de Éter, Astoria volteó a mirarlas y Eter se paro frente a Draco, teniendo a Fleur a su lado...la rubia se había arrodillado al lado de Draco con lagrimas en los ojos e intentaba despertarlo.

-Hablaremos de esto luego Astoria. El señor Parkinson no estará contento.- dijo amenazante Eter, Astoria le dedico una sonrisa ladeada...sabiendo que su tío no le haría nada, con esa sonrisa la chica pelinegra se retiro.

Éter se giro a mirar al rubio, se arrodillo junto a Fleur quien lloraba mientras acariciaba el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Hay que llevarlo a la casa.- dijo Éter levantando al rubio como si de una hoja se tratase.

En la casa Granger-Parkinson Cho caminaba por los jardines, había estado buscando a Fleur pero no la había encontrado por lo cual decidió dar una vuelta, haber si por casualidad encontraba a su amiga.

Y los ojos negros de Cho la vieron, tan pálida y frágil acostada bajo del sol, con los brazos detrás de la nuca. Los ojos ágiles de Cho la recorrieron el cuerpo pálido y se acerco a la pelinegra lentamente.

-Hola.- saludo Cho, la pelinegra de azules ojos dio un brinco y se alejo...Cho se sintió intrigada, la chica la miraba asustada, casi como si la asiática fuera a hacerle daño.

-Mantén la distancia.- hablo la chica alejandose, la asiática la observo alejarse, pensando su frío tono y en que aun así le había gustado y más porque había podido observar el color de aquellos hermosos ojos.

Unos pasos apresurados llamaron la atención de la asiática y al girarse vio a Fleur caminando junto a Éter quien tenía a Draco entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto la asiática corriendo hacia sus amigos.

Diez minutos después Fleur se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Draco siendo atendido, el pálido rostro de la chica tenía residuos de lagrimas pero ella intentaba mantenerse serena.

- Fleur, pequeña.- hablo Hermione acercándose a rubia, arrodillandose a su lado y abrazándola...Fleur dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y esta le acaricio dulcemente los cabellos...con una delicadeza extrema.

-No me gusta que llores.- susurro la castaña, sintiendo como su vista se volvia borrosa... Y ella no lo podía creer, ella siempre había pensado que no lloraría nunca más en su vida pero allí estaban esas lagrimas malditas, demostrándole que el alma no muere completamente.

Fleur se alejo de Hermione al sentir algo mojado caer en su cabeza y la vio...lejos de asustarla...Fleur sintió pena por la castana, dos lagrimas rojas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Fleur.

-Me lastima verte llorar.- susurro Hermione viendo como Fleur acercaba sus dedos hasta limpiar la lagrima de la castaña. Hermione cerro los ojos ante ese contacto, Fleur le acaricio el rostro sintiendo la frialdad de aquella hermosa pie. Y como si de cámara lenta se tratase Fleur se acerco a Hermione, rozo su nariz con la de la castaña y ambas rieron.

Sus labios se encontraron y se movieron juntos, y sus bocas dieron paso a sus lenguas y al cabo de segundos se separaron con pequeñas sonrisas.

-Un cuarto por favor.- hablo Eter con burla, Fleur y Hermione se separaron y comenzaron a reír, Éter se sentó junto a ella y se abrazo a sus piernas.

-Papa a citado a los Parkinson...aunque creo que no servirá de nada. Draco se ha fracturado el brazo, al parecer se lo pillo con algo.- hablo Eter, Hermione se levanto y dándole una ultima mirada a su hermana tomo a Fleur de la mano y la saco de allí

-Fleur...quiero que mientras estés aqui, estés tranquila. El Rubio se quedara por algunos días, en lo que se recupera...yo tengo que irme, tengo que trabajar pero, te dejo en buenas manos.- dijo Hermione dándole in beso en la mejilla a la castaña, dejándola en el cuarto donde estaba Cho en espera de noticias de Draco.

-¿Cómo esta Draco?- pregunto la asiática levantándose de la cama y mirando a Fleur. La francesa se acerco a la asiática y le dio un abrazo.

-Esta bien, solo se ha fracturado un brazo.- hablo Fleur, Cho suspiro pero siguió teniendo una cara decaída y Fleur no tardo en darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué pasa Cho?- pregunto la francesa mirando preocupada a su amiga. Cho miro al suelo y abrazo a Fleur, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga.

-Es que...le hable a Pansy.- susuro la asiatica, Fleur se Alejo y la miro a los ojos y luego negó con una sonrisita.

-Hermione dijo que no debes acercartele. Hazle caso Cho, Hermione no lo dice por decirlo.- dijo Fleur, Cho asintió y le dio un beso a Fleur en frente.

-Voy a tomar algo de aire, no te preocupes que no me alejare de la casa.- hablo Cho antes de salir. Fleur se acostó en la cama y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohadada. Y Fleur cerro sus azules ojos y pudo ver a Hermione...sabia que era su imaginación pero no quería despertar.

Así cayo la noche, Fleur y Cho entraron a ver a Draco. El chico estaba acostado en la cama con el brazo enyesado pero con una sonrisa. Cho se paro a su lado y Fleur se sentó a sus pies.

-¿Qué hacías con aquella chica?- pregunto Fleur mirando al su amigo mientras acariciaba suavemente sus piernas. Draco hizo cara de niño regañado y bajo la vista.

-La conocí hace unos días, me cayo bien y...a que esta dura.- dijo Draco riendo y Cho le pego un golpe en la nuca. Fleur soltó una risa mientras Draco se sobaba la nunca.

-Esto te pasa por calenturiento .- dijo la asiática y Hermione le dedico una mirada picara.

-Creo que en esta habitación hay mas de un calentugiento.- dijo Fleur con mofa, Cho se sonrojo, Draco vio el sonrojo de su amiga y levanto una ceja.

-¿Cho? ¿Y quién es él o la afortunada de tu calentamiento?- pregunto Draco, Cho se iba a salir pero Fleur la detuvo y Cho se cruzo obstinadamente de brazos.

-Esta caliente pog la vecina...Pansy.- dijo con una sonrisa Fleur. Las mejillas de Cho se tiñeron de un sonrojo y Draco levanto una ceja con burla.

-Eso no es cierto solo dije que era bonita.- dijo Cho mirando el suelo para que no vieran sonrojada que estaba.

-Ahh...sii... gico.- se burlo Fleur imitando a Cho y haciendole señas a Draco para que el rubio supiera que era Cho quien había echo esos ruidos. Draco miro a Cho con la boca abierta y la asiática se sonrojo más pronunciadamente.

-Joder Cho pero si que te ha pegado duro.- se burlo Draco y la asiática salió de la habitación roja. Draco y Fleur siguieron riendo. Fleur tenía las mejillas algo húmedas ya que estaba llorando de la risa.

-Oye.. Y quien era la chica que me ayudo...apenas pude verla pero por lo que vi era muy pálida.- dijo Draco mirando las sabanas con disimulo. Fleur levanto una de sus perfectas cejas y volvió a romper en carcajadas.

-Ella...es Éteg, es hegmana de Heymione.- dijo Fleur tomando una respiración profunda. Draco asintió pensativo.

-Yo, voy a mi cuarto...cualquier cosita, por mínima que sea hazmela saber...ah, duerme tranquilo que aquí estas seguro.- dijo Fleur antes de darle un beso en la frente a sus amigo pelirrubio y salir del cuarto.

-Hola.- Fleur dio un pequeño salto asustada pero se tranquilizo al ver a Hermione recostada de la pared. La castaña tenía las manos enteradas en los bolsillos, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una sonrisa socarrona.

-Vine a por mi beso de las buenas noches.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida acercándose a Fleur, la rubia dio un paso atrás pero sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse Hermione la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a ella.

Hermione atrapó los labios de Fleur con los de ella, la Veela se quedo en shock momentáneo pero luego de unos segundos respondió el beso con pasión, colocando una mano detrás del cuello de la castaña. Hermione gimió y Fleur la empujó hasta dejarla pegada a la pared y la francesa la beso con frenesí.

Hermione bajo con lametones por la mandíbula y se quedo allí lamiendo y succionando antes de volver a comerse la la boca de la veela que se removía inquieta.

Hermione bajo sus manos y apretó el trasero de Fleur mientras gemia y entonces Fleur salió de su ensueño y se alejo sonrojada al ver como estaba Hermione. Pegada a la pared, con el cabello alborotado y los labios hinchados.

-Con un beso de buenas noches como este...voy a sonar con angelitos.- susurro Hermione dándole un pico a Fleur y caminando hacia su cuarto. Fleur sonrió y corrió hacia su cuarto para contárselo a Cho.

Pero Cho no estaba en su habitación, estaba en un pasillo, siendo apretada contra la pared por una pelinegra que le comía la boda entre besos voraces mientras las manos de Cho descansaban en la espalda de la vampira.

-No le digas a nadie de esto. si dices algo nos ira muy mal a las dos.- susurro Pansy antes de volver a besar a la asiática, y Cho la apretó mas contra ella y le metió la lengua, con una sonrisa Pansy se alejo...Le lanzo un beso por el aire a Cho y se fue a su parte de la casa.

Con una sonrisa de boba Cho corrió a su cuarto y al entrar se encontró con una Fleur que la miraba pícaramente. Cho de puso nerviosa, Fleur camino lentamente hacia ella y le jalo en cuello de la camisa revelando tremendo chupetón.

-Joder pero te han mancillado el cuello.- casi grito la francesa; Cho le cubrió la boca para que no gritara más alto. Pero la mirada de Cho tan bien se volvió picara mientras veía el pequeño chupetón en la mandíbula de la rubia.

-Hablando de chupetones. Tienes uno justo allí.- dijo Cho con burla señalándolos la mandíbula a Fleur, la rubia corrió al armario y busco un espejo y al mirarse comprobó el chupetón que le había hecho Hermione en la mandíbula.

-No me quieras cambiar el tema. ¿Quién te hizo ese chupetón? No me digas que fue...- Cho asintio antes de que Fluer terminara y la rubia la miro con una sonrisa antes de tomarla de las manos.

-Cho ten cuidado por favor, haber, dime que ha pasado...porque tu no eres de las que dejan que cualquiera le haga un chupetón.-hablo Fleur mirando a Cho a los ojos pero la asiática no encontraba respuestas a esa pregunta.

-Mientras yo pienso en tu pregunta porque tu no me explicas ese jueguito que se traen la castaña y tu. Si porque un día se insultan y al otro se devoran.- dijo Cho con una sonrisa y Fleur dejo salir un suspiro.

-No se que es lo que nos pasa Cho pero...siento algo muy bonito por Hermione...aun cuando me da miedo lo que ella es.- susurro la francesa, Cho le dio un beso en la frente y cada una se dirigió a su dama a dormir.

Lo se merezco tomatasos y huevasos por la tardanza pero espero me haya quedado bien el capítulo. Esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar es una promesa. Gracias por los comentarios. Besos y saludos.


	10. Todo cambia

**ACTUALIZANDO EN 3...2...1...HOLA!**

**Todo cambia**

Y aquella noche, Fleur durmió sin ningún tipo de miedo porque sabia que cuando Hermione estaba en la casa ella estaba completamente a salvo. El sol comenzó a levantarse sonriente, Hermione estaba afuera, sentada en el pasto mirando paisaje frente a ella sin nada que hacer cuando sintió una voz a su espalda.

-Hola castaña.- hablo con una sonrisa una pelinegra a espalda de la castaña, Hermione se giró a mirar a Pansy y se fijó en sus ojos. Pansy se sentó a su lado comtemplando la lejanía.

-¿Ella te hace feliz?- pregunto la pelinegra sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante, Hermione la miro y asintió antes murmurando un si.

-Le quiero.- dijo Hermione segura, Pansy la miro, una lagrima roja realizándose por su pálida piel.

-Pudimos haber sido felices.- murmuro la pelinegra mirando a Hermione, de los ojos de Hermione una lágrima roja tambien corrió ante los recuerdos de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

-Pansy...así es mejor.- susurro Hermione, elevando una mano y secando la lágrima roja que resbalaba por la pálida mejilla de su primer amor.

-Sí...tienes razón, además...si tu eres feliz...yo lo soy castaña.- dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra, secando ella también la mejilla de Hermione... Por la cual una roja lágrima corría sin rumbo fijo.

-Siempre te voy a querer Hermione...dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.- dijo sonriendo Pansy, Hermione asintió y se acercó a Pansy...fundiendose las dos en un abrazo que simbolizaba el fin de una vieja relación.

Se alejaron y se miraron a los ojos... Pansy se acercó un centímetro más y se fundieron en un beso de despedida.

Pero lo que no sabía la castaña es que una pelirrubia estaba mirando desde la lejanía y había malinterpretado todo. Con lágrimas en los ojos Fleur se alejó hacia el bosque corriendo...sumida en un llanto profundo.

-Yo también te voy a recordar siempre Pansy, fuiste mi primer beso y mi primer amor.- susurro Hermione cuando se alejaron y sonrieron, como dos amigas que han hecho una travesura.

-¿Amigas?- pregunto la pelinegra sonriendo y Hermione asintió volviendo a abrazar a Pansy.

-¿Hueles?- pregunto Pansy, Hermione se alejó de la pelinegra olisqueando hasta que un fuerte olor le llego a la nariz.

-Fleur...- murmuro corriendo, Pansy se fue detrás de ella corriendo a la misma velocidad.

Fleur se había instalado cerca de una árbol en el profundo bosque, llorando entre sollozos por lo estúpida que había sido...la rubia no podía creer que Hermione le hubiera dicho a Cho que se alejada de la pelinegra porque ellas tenían algo.

-Hermosa...- una voz oscura saco a Fleur de sus pensamientos, la rubia subió la vista asustada y se levantó de un salto...frente a ella un chico alto, moreno, de ojos color ice y sonrisa burlona.

-La rubia tiene miedo...déjame ver ese cuerpecito.- hablo el chico dando un paso adelante, Fleur se hizo un ovillo asustado y comenzó a temblar. El chico dio un paso y de un tirón puso a Fleur de pie.

-Pero que tímida salió la rubia.- se burlo el chico observando con descaro el cuerpo de Fleur...la rubia tembló como una hoja, creyendo que su única salvación no llegaría nunca. Pero Hermione si llego y al ver como aquel chico sujetaba a su chica se abalanzo sobre este a golpes.

Fleur cayo sentada de la impresión mientras veía a Hermione lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero esta vez Fleur no sintió asintió se sintió protegida, por detrás de Fleur apareció otro hombre...más alto y más fuerte que el primero y a no se por Pansy hubiera aplastado a Fleur.

Con un empujón fijo Pansy lo mando contra un árbol y se acercó a Fleur, la rubia la miro con odio y Pansy no entendió que sucedía con la rubia. Pansy se acercó un paso más a Fleur con intenciones de protegerle pero Fleur se alejó y mientras se alejaba vio como el chico alto se paraba e iba a arrojarse sobre Pansy.

-¡Cuidado!-Pansy se giró, apartandose justo en el momento indicado, el hombre comenzó a temblar y se transformó en un enorme lobo que atacaba a la pelinegra con toda la intención de partirla a la mitad.

-¡Hermione!- volvió a gritar Fleur al ver como el otro chico, también transformado en lobo, intentaba atacar a la castaña. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a Fleur y con movimientos dignos de una reina se enfrentaba al lobo.

Y Fleur lo noto, miro a Pansy, miro a Hermione y comparo sus movimientos...notando que eran los mismos, sólo que Pansy se movía con más rapidez y Fluidez y supo que la pelinegra había sido la maestra de la castaña.

Y Fleur vio que ambas se protegían pero Hermione no miraba a Pansy como a ella misma, entonces la pelirrubia confió en Hermione porque algo en su interior le decía que había una explicación para lo que había visto.

-¡Joder!- Y Fleur salió de su ensueño al ver como el enorme lobo había mordido a Pansy en el brazo y la pelinegra había gemido adolorida...Hermione lanzo al lobo más pequeño lejos...el cayo inconsciente y la castaña de acerco con fuerza hacia el otro mayor y entre la pelinegra y la castaña lograron vencer al lobo que salió corriendo con un aullido de frustración.

-Y más vale que no volvais.- grito Hermione lanzando una piedra hacia el lobo, como si se tratase de un perro común. Entonces si Fleur volvió en si y se acercó corriendo acucia Pansy para ayudarle...le debía la vida a la pelinegra.

-¿Estas bien ?- pregunto Hermione, Pansy la miro con una sonrisa y miro a Fleur con otra mientras asentía.

-Que esa hegida esta bien fea, debegias ig al medico.- hablo Fleur mirando el horrendo mordiscó que habitaba en el brazo izquierdo de la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes...en unos minutos estaré bien. Por favor, nada de entrar al bosque...estamos teniendo problemas con los lobos desde hace semana y media. Mis padres han salido a hablar con ellos, espero que lleguen a algo pero mientras...en casa están seguras.- Dijo Pansy y se comenzó a alejar agarrandose el brazo.

Y mientras la veía alejarse Fleur sintió algo de pena por la chica menuda, porque parecía ser buena y tener una vida miserable. Y los ojos de Fleur volaron abiertos al ver como la herida del brazo de la pelinegra se cerraba sola...como sí fuera magia...desapareció...dejando la piel nívea en perfectas condiciones.

-Fleur...- dijo sería Hermione, mirando a la rubia fijamente...apoyando su cuerpo en uno de los árboles del aquel lugar. Fleur giro a mirarla y se sintió pequeña, bajo la cabeza como una niña a la que van a regañar y Hermione la miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres qué me muera? porque sí algo te llegase a pasar yo me muero Fleur.- dijo la morena acercándose a la francesa, Fleur levanto la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en los de Hermione.

-Lo siento, es que, yo te vi con Pansy y...- el llanto hizo presencia y la voz de Fleur se perdió detras de los débiles sollozos. Hermione se acercó a la francesa y la abrazo con fuerza a sus cuerpo.

-Pansy fue mi primera novia, mi primer amor...lo que viste fue, una despedida para siempre...el comienzo de una amistad. Yo te amo Fleur, no se como paso pero...te amo.- dijo Hermione y el corazón de Fleur dio un brinco emocionado y abrazo a la castaña.

-Yo...yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti Hermione...pero no puedo decir que es amor...porque no estoy segura.- dijo Fleur mirando a Hermione a los ojos, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y la abrazo.

-Ahora vamos a salir de aquí que hay idiotas vigilando- dijo Hermione abrazando a Fleur de los hombros para caminar las dos juntas hacia los jardines de la casa Granger. Así, abrazadas Caminaron entre risas y palabras o simplemente en silencio...disfrutando se la otra.

Mientras, Draco estaba todavía en descanso, se moría de hambre...¿Qué estos no desayunan? Se preguntaba el Rubio acariciandose la barriga. Y la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la hermana de Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Hola...que te he traído el desayuno, espero que te guste.- dijo Eter con una sonrisa, cargando una bandeja con comida, la comida que más rica Draco hubiese visto...tal vez porque tenía hambre. Éter le dedicó una sonrisa y Draco le respondió de vuelta.

Eter le dio la bandeja y Draco comenzó a comer rápidamente, se detuvo luego de unos segundos al ver como Éter lo miraba...los ojos de la chica brillaban de manera hermosa al verlo comer.

-¿Quieres?- pregunto Draco pensando que la había ofendido al no ofrecerle algo pero Éter negó con una sonrisa y siguió mirándolo comer embelesada...Draco comenzó a asustarse, Y se preguntaba ¿Será una sicopata?

-No estoy loca...sólo que me gusta ver como disfrutas los alimentos.- dijo Éter como sí leyera la mente del rubio, Draco se sonrojó levemente, sacándole una sonrisa a Éter...el Rubio siguió comiendo, ahora con más calma que antes.

-Hola...Buenos días Éter.- saludo Cho entrando por la puerta con una reluciente sonrisa, Éter se giró a mirarla y le dio un beso en cada mejilla antes de despedirse y salir del cuarto. Draco la vio irse y luego miro a Cho, quien lo miraba levantando una ceja.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto la asiática sentándose a la orilla de la cama y acariciandole las piernas. El Rubio le dedicó una sonrisa a la asiática antes de seguir comiendo. Cho se quedo en silencio, contemplando las sábanas mientras el Rubio la miraba.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- pregunto el pelirrubio mirándol a su amiga, Cho negó varias veces y suspiro antes de mirar al Rubio a los ojos.

-Que creo que me he enamorado como una idiota- susuro la asiática, una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, Draco coloco su bandeja a un lado y abrió los brazos...Cho se acercó y Draco la abrazo con fuerza.

-Eso es bueno ¿o no?- y la asiática no tenía una contestación a esa pregunta y lo peor es que algo le decía que no...que no era bueno enamorarse de Pansy Parkinson.

Abrazadas entraron Hermione y Fleur a la casa, riendo como dos bobas, Fleur contando un chiste y Hermione partida de la risas. Y entre risa y risa terminaron encima el sofá de la casa...Fleur abajo y Hermione arriba.

-Fleur...- hablo Hermione, su tono ronco mientras miraba los labios de Fleur, luego a sus ojos y luego sus labios otra vez. Fleur estaba algo tensa, debatiendose entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

-Te voy a besar.- susurro Hermione y Fleur no se resistió...sus labios chocaron y se movieron a un mismo ritmo, labi. a labio...y Hermione atrapo el labio inferior de Fleur entre sus dientes y jalo de el con delicadeza.

-Ummm...me gustaría recibir uno de esos todas las mañanas al despertar y todas las noches al dormirme.- susurro la castaña besando nuevamente a la rubia y la francesa le respondió con pasión el beso, con ganas y deseo contenido.

-No les pone un trio.- dijo una voz, Fleur se levantó como resorte...enviando a Hermione hacia el suelo y la castaña miro a su primo Theodore. El chico castaño tenía una sonrisa en los labios y sólo miraba a la pelirrubia.

-No necesitamos un estorbo entre nosotras Nott,permiso.- dijo la castaña levantándose del suelo y tomando a Fleur de la mano hasta alejarse de Nott. Y el chico castaño dejo salir una sonrisa al verlas alejarse y con esa sonrisa se fue.

La castaña y la rubia subieron al cuarto de la primera... Donde se sentaron frente a la ventana a observar hacia afuera. Y Hermione le sonreía a Fleur y Fleur le devolvía la sonrisa.

Por un pasillo desierto caminaba Cho, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada al mismo tiempo...su mirada perdida en el suelo mientras caminaba, cuando un ruido la alerto. La chica asiática levantó la mirada y busco la causa del ruido pero no había nadie...sólo silencio.

-Hola hermosa.- y al fin la vio, de pie, pegada a la pared y vestida completamente de negro...la asiática se acercó a Pansy y levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla con una sonrisa.

-Te extrañaba.- susurro Cho, Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa y le beso la mano con la que Cho le había acariciando antes de acercarse...tomarla de la cintura y besarla. Un beso hambriento, dos bocas que se unen en una batalla, salivas que se mezclan, corazones que corren a una misma velocidad.

-Deja de...jajaja a...hacerme cosquillas.- gritaba Fleur riendo a mandíbula abierta mientras Hermione estaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y le hacia cosquillas. Y Fleur se retorcía muerta de la risa e intentaba cubrirse pero Hermione seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

-Bas...jajaja...ta.- dijo la francesa entre risas y Hermione se detuvo pero no salió de sobré Fleur...se quedo en silencio contemplándola mientras le agarraba las manos por encima de su cabeza.

Y las respiraciones aceleradas, los pechos que suben y bajan al ritmo de sus respiraciones, Fleur con una sonrisa, su cabello rubio regado por la sabana como ella se había estado riendo y Hermione sobre ella...mirándole, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios secos al contemplar los de Fleur.

Y Hermione fue acercando su rostro al de Fleur, la pelirrubia la miro en espera...su respiración cada vez más profunda, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios rosas chocaron...apenas un rose al principio...roce que dio paso a un beso voraz. Y Fleur llevo sus manos a la nuca de Hermione y la acercó más...sus cuerpos completamente pegados.

-Te amo.- susurro Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Fleur sin dejar de besarla, Fleur atrapo el labio de Hermione con sus dientes y sonrió mientras bajaba con su boca por el cuello pálido de la castaña. Hermione dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso y allí Fleur lamió, mordió y succiono...dejando un rastro humedo en aquel cuello.

-Se supone que tengo el poder...estoy arriba.- hablo con una sonrisa Hermione, Fleur dejo salir una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos en el dobladillo de la camisa de Hermione y la sacaba.

- A mi no me parece que eso sea una queja.- dijo Fleur al escuhar el gemido que había escapado de los labios de la castaña cuando Fleur lamió el hombro de la castaña pero Fleur no sabía que Hermione había gemido así porque ese era su hombro sensible.

-No...no es una queja.- susurro Hermione peleando con la camisa de Fleur hasta que logro sacarla y vio el sostén blanco...y sus bocas se unieron en otro beso mientras las manos de la castaña de perdían dentro del sostén y las de Fleur acariciaban la espalda de la castaña.

-Hermione que la cena esta...ve a bus...- la puerta se abrió y una sorprendida Éter quedo de piedra, Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás sacando sus manos del sostén de Fleur y cubriendose, Fleur la imitó y escondió su rostro con sus manos mientras Eter las miraba con una sonrisa.

-Wow...creo que no quieren comer...por lo menos no comida.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Hermione la asesino con la mirada y Fleur se sonrojo.

-Ya bajamos Éter...espera abajo.- dijo Hermione mirando a Fleur, la francesa había enterado su mirada en las sábanas ocultando su sonrojo.

-Claro pero...no tarden, no se entretengan.- dijo la chica, Hermione le tiro con su camisa pero la chica castaña ya se había ido muerta de risa y cantando: Hermione esta caliente .

-Idiota.- dijo divertida la castaña mientras la escuchaba y miro a Fleur, escucho una risa suave y levantó una ceja antes de acercarse a la rubia.

-¿Te estas riendo?- pregunto la castaña mirando fijamente ala rubia y esta escondió el rostro, Hermione hizo que la mirara y vio que la rubia se estaba riendo pero seguía sonrojada.

-Es que la canción mola.- dijo con una sonrisa Fleur y Hermione le dio un beso antes de que las dos se colocarán sus camisas y se dispusieran a salir del cuarto.

En el medio del bosque cuatro hombres lobos estaban hablando, planeando mejor dicho, planeando una venganza que no tardaría en llegar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Lia-175: Primero que nada GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR MI HISTORIA. Tienes razón con lo de los errores de tipeo en el CAP anterior pero lo había subido con un poquitin de prisa y no me dio time para revisar lo varias veces. Que bueno que te guste mi historia, a mi me gusta que te guste, que yo escribo para vosotros. Saludos xDD

BipolarJL: Hola! ¿Qué te digo?gracias por leer y es un honor que te guste mi historia. espero no defraudar te en el seguimiento de la historique que te siga gustando coo hasta ahora. SALUDOS xD

Quiero déxitos a todo el que lee mi historia que es un honor q me lean. Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, yo estoy satisfecha de como ha quedado, bueno besos.

SI TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO NO DUDES EN DECIRMELO MEDIANTE UN REVIEW O PM. xD


	11. Amandonos despacio

HOLA! Estoy aquí y vengo con un capítulo Hot.

Advertencia: El siguiente escrito contiene una escena de sexo explícito...sino te gusta este tipo de escrito puedes saltar el capítulo y leer el siguiente que no te vas a sentir perdido en lo más mínimo.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente lo voy a subir en uno o dos días...besos.

AMANDONOS DESPACIO

Y tomadas de la mano Hermione y Fleur llegaron al comedor, al sentarse en la mesa Hermione noto la mirada picara que Eter les dedicaba y por un momento deseo gritarle que se olvidara ya de lo que había visto.

-No creen que el día de hoy esta caluroso...No sé como que algunas personas parecen sofocadas.- comento Éter, los padres de Hermione la miraron de manera extraña...no tenían ni idea de lo que Éter hablaba.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de odio a Éter, cosa que saco una sonrisa a la chica de ojos zafiro.

-¿Dónde estabas?- susurro Fleur cuando Cho se sentó a su lado, la asiática la miro antes de clavar la vista en su plato murmurando un: salí a dar una vuelta.

-Clago.- murmuro Fleur no muy convencida de la respuesta de su asiática amiga pero sabiendo que en esos momentos no podría sacarle nada. Y transcurrió de cena en un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por el viento fuerte que comenzaba a sonar afuera indicando una tormenta.

-Yo...ya me voy a dormig.- susurro Fleur levantándose de la mesa, miro a todos y salió caminando hacia su cuarto. Hermione la miro alejarse, miro a Eter y esta le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que siguiera a la rubia.

-Yo...tambien me voy.- murmuro Hermione, Cho la vio alejarse y miro a Eter, la chica le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa y Cho entendió que ese día seguro y no dormiría en la habitación de Fleur.

La tormenta había comenzado a caer con fuerza en las calles, Fleur había abierto la ventana y observaba como el agua caía enfurecida. Hermione llego a la puerta, respiro con profundidad recibiendo más de aquel aroma tan dulce que era el olor de Fleur y abrió lentamente la puerta.

La francesa no se había percatado de la presencia de la castaña, estaba demasiado embobada con la lluvia que caía. Lentamente Hermione se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda, Fleur dio un respingo por la impresión pero se relajó en los brazos de la castaña.

Hermione comenzó a repartir suaves besos por el cuello de Fleur, mientras acariciaba sus costados con sus manos y jugaba con el borde de la camisa, Fleur soltó un jadeo cuando Hermione la mordio suavemente en el cuello, sin llegar a clavar los dientes.

-Te quiero, te deseo tanto Fleur.- Susurro la castaña y entonces si Fleur se giró hasta quedar cara a cara, Fleur llevo sus manos hasta la camisa de la castaña y tiro con fuerza hasta que sus labios chocaron.

Y se besaban con pasión, humedad, lenguas que bailan un mismo baile. Hermione coloco sus manos debajo de las nalgas de Fleur y con un impulso hizo que la francesa enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

Y Fleur adentraba más su lengua en la boca de la castaña, acariciando los colmillos de esta, rozándolos y sintiendo la adrenalina por sus venas al saber que la castaña podría morderla hasta hacerla desangrar pero no lo hacia y Fleur sabía que Hermione jamás haría algo así...porque como la castaña antes le ha la dicho...le amaba.

-Ohh Joder.- gimió la castaña mientras Fleur bajaba con besos y mordidas por su hombro sensible, y Fleur lo supo, supo que ese era un punto muy sensible para la castaña y por eso tiro de la camisa de la castaña hasta arrojarla al suelo, Hermione la miro por un instante y la volvió a besar.

Y dulcemente la castaña comenzó a subir la camisa de Fleur, acariciando sus costados a medida que iba subiendo,hasta que Fleur levanto los brazos y Hermione la saco. Y ambas se miraron ya sin la parte de arriba y no era como la primera vez que habían estado juntas.

Porque aquella vez todo fue pasión, deseo, sólo eran las ganas de apagar el monstruo que gritaba en el interior de la castaña...ahora es distinto, es por amor, es querer sentir la piel de la otra, contar cada lunar o peca...acariciar y gravar en la memoria.

Entre besos Hermione bajo hacia el cuello de Fleur y comenzó a succionar allí, Fleur tembló al saber que un sólo movimiento en falso podía costarle la vida pero...¿Que era la vida sin algo de locura, sin algo de desenfreno y peligro? Nada, la vida no es nada si no pruebas suerte.

Fleur llevo sus manos a la espalda de la castaña, la poso en la parte baja y fue subiendo mientras sentía como la piel de Hermione se erizaba a su tacto, Hermione gimió contra la yugular de la francesa y tembló al sentir como la sangre corría, podía escuchar como se movía y la llamaba pero sólo ignoró ese sentimiento.

Y los dedos de Fleur dieron con el broche de Hermione y ella lo acaricio, lo apretó antes de que un click se escuchara y el sujetador de la castaña decayera un poco...Fleur sonrió y fue quitando el sujetador negro mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos los hombros de Hermione, hasta que saco el sujetador...y los ojos azules de Fleur dieron con los de Hermione...la castaña se había alejado unos centímetros y le sonreía.

Muy despacio, Fleur fue bajando la mirada de los ojos de Hermione, acariciando con la vista cada pedacito de piel pálida que quedaba a su vista...primero su cuello, seguido de su pecho y siguiendo sus senos, llegando a su bonito ombligo.

Fleur se acercó y tomo a Hermione de la mano pidiéndole que se recostara en la cama, la castaña le obedeció con una sonrisa y Fleur se situó a horcajadas sobre ella y descendió con sus labios hacia el ombligo de Hermione, comenzando a dejar rastros de saliva por dónde pasaba, recorrió cada rincón de aquel plano abdomen, mientras besaba allí subió sus manos y tembló...Tembló al atrapar los pechos de la castaña con sus propias manos.

Y Hermione gimió, gimió alto y claro el nombre de Fleur y dejo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la rubia estrujaba los pechos de la castaña con las manos, los pezones de ves en cuando y mientras pasaba su lengua por el plano estómago...sintiendo la piel dura y suave a la vez, debajo de ella.

-Ahh, Fleur, bésame.- gimió la castaña, la rubia subió de prisa hacia sus labios, sin despegar sus manos de los pechos de la castaña, y atrapo los labios rosas con los suyos propios. Y la castaña respondió ferozmente y atrapo con delicadeza el labio inferior de Fleur

Se besaron por minutos pero para ellas fueron segundos y Hermione giro a Fleur, quedando ella arriba de la francesa y acaricio sus costados con sus manos hasta llegar al sujetador rosa, bajo con su boca por su cuello, mordió en el hombro de la rubia y bajo hasta su sujetador, el cual delineo con la lengua mientras Fleur jadeaba suavemente debajo de ella.

Y Hermione subió su mirada a los ojos de Fleur sin despegar su lengua del valle entre sus pechos y una sonrisa se le escapo a la rubia al escuchar el click y como sus sujetador era removido. Hermione bajo su mirada a los pechos de Fleur, sus ojos cada vez más oscuros al ver los pezones ya erectos, la castaña llevo sus manos hacia ellos y atrapo los pezones haciendo que una corriente recorriera a Fleur y consiguiera mojarla.

Hermione se detuvo a mirar el rostro contraído, por el placer, de Fleur y subió a sus labios sin dejar de apretar los pezones. Los labios rosas volvieron a chocar. Fleur gimió en la boca de la castaña haciendo que Hermione también gimiera. Y la castaña dejo los labios de Fleur, comenzó a recorrer los costados de la francesa mientras sus labios llegaban a los pechos de Fleur y atrapo el pezón derecho entre sus dientes mientras sus manos llegaban a la correa que sujetaba el pantalón de Fleur y la castaña no tardo en bajar la cremallera pero Fleur detuvo la mano de la castaña y la giro.

-Dejame recorerte despacio, quiego sentigte, grabagte...con calma.- susurro la rubia besando el estómago de la castaña hasta llegar al inicio del pantalón, donde comenzó a lamer mientras abría la cremallera y bajaba el pantalón lentamente, la piel que iba apareciendo fue recibida por la lengua de Fleur, hasta que lo saco y se arrodilló junto a la cama.

-Fleur.- suspiro Hermione apretando suavemente las sábanas mientras la rubia besaba sus rodillas con suaves besos, a veces lamiendo, y Hermione dejo salir un suspiro cuando Fleur beso sus muslos, pero la rubia no tenía intenciones de saciar el deseo de Hermione, no por el momento, por eso paso de largo las bragitas negras y le indicó que se diera la vuelta.

Y Hermione suspiro contra el colchón y Fleur movió el cabello de la castaña para besar su espalda y noto que comenzaba a estar humeda al igual que su cabello y beso sus hombros y bajo por la espalda lamiendo, mirando los pocos lunares que adornaban aquella espalda.

Hermione jadeo, sintiendo la humedad que reinaba entre sus piernas, Fleur llego a la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione y mordio en ese pequeño punto...ese que no puede llamarse espalda pero tampoco es parte del culo. Y con una sonrisa Fleur llevo sus dedos a las braguitas, comenzó a bajarlas lentamente, Hermione echo el culo hacia arriba para ayudarle y Fleur las saco.

-Te amo.- susurro la francesa cuando Hermione se giro a mirarla, y sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras Fleur llevaba sus manos a los pechos de Hermione y los apretaba, Hermione la imitó y ambas gimieron.

Y el sudor ya comenzaba a cubrir los cuerpos, afuera llovía a cántaros, el viento soplaba haciendo un ruido parecido al aullar de un monstruo, los árboles se movían rabiosos y parecía que caerían en cualquier momento y la ventana abierta de Fleur se movía agitada mientras el agua entraba por ella y mojaba el suelo de la habitación de la rubia.

Lentamente, pero decididamente, Hermione bajo sus manos al pantalón de Fleur y se lo saco, ahora era la castaña la que dominaba, subió sus manos a los pechos de la rubia y sonrió al ver que podía dominarlos con sus manos y eso le gustaba. Se entretuvo en los pechos pálidos por un rato hasta que bajo sus manos a las bragas mientras Fleur gemía debajo de ella.

-Eres tan hermosa.- declaro la castaña bajando las braguitas rosas de Fleur hasta sacarlas. La castaña no tardo en comenzar a besar los muslos de Fleur y con sus manos fue abriendo las piernas de la rubia mientras esta temblaba a de emoción.

-Dios...- gimió Hermione cuando ojos estuvieron frente a la intimidad de Fleur...su cabeza enterada entre las piernas de la rubia mientras sus manos agarraban las rodillas de la francesa para que no cerrara las piernas.

Fleur se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de Hermione allí y la castaña miro a Fleur a los ojos antes de dejar sus rodillas y dirigir sus dedos hacia aquel lugar húmedo entre las piernas de la rubia.

-Es tan hermoso...digno de ti que eres una reina.- dijo Hermione mirando a Fleur a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, y aún sonrojada Fleur le regreso la sonrisa agradecida. Y la castaña bajo con su boca hacia el sexo de la francesa y probo lo que ella misma había provocado.

Fleur gimió e instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras Hermione paseaba su lengua por aquel húmedo lugar, Hermione gimió y atrapo el clítoris de Fleur entre sus labios haciendo presión.

Fleur gimió, volvió a moverse contra la lengua de Hermione pero se detuvo por unos segundos y llevo sus manos al cabello de Hermione y tiro del cabello levemente, Hermione entendió y subió por el cuerpo de la rubia hasta sus labios. Fleur gimió al sentir su propio sabor en los labios de Hermione y ambas se sentaron y se abrazaron.

Fleur llevo sus manos al sexo de Hermione y comenzó a jugar con el clítoris mientras la castaña gemía enterando levemente sus dientes en el hombro de la francesa. Hermione también llevo sus manos a la intimidad de Fleur y comenzó a pasear sus dedos por el húmedo lugar.

-Estas tan mojada.- jadeo Fleur y penetro a la castaña, Hermione gimió y penetro a la rubia y comenzaron a moverse, sintiendo como formaban parte de la otra, Hermione jadeo al sentir aquellas paredes húmedas y cálidas que la acogían y Fleur mordió el hombro sensible de Hermione mientras pensaba que podía morir en ese momento y no se quejaría.

Y mientras ellas bailaban su danza, la tormenta seguía azotando afuera, de fondo algunos aullidos y jadeos. Y si mirabas desde la ventana veías claramente la imagen de Fleur y Hermione, no se sabía donde terminaba una y comenzaba la otra, su baile era envolvente, los espasmos que las recorrían, sus pieles brillantes de sudor, sus gemidos, pero todo llego a su fin con dos potentes gemidos que llegaron unidos con sus orgasmos.

-FLE...UR ahhhh Joder.- gimió la castaña cuando se corrió en la mano de su pelirrubia.

-Ohh HERMIONE.- gimió la rubia al mismo tiempo que la castaña mientras se corría y mordía el hombro de Hermione para callar los gemidos pero Hermione busco su boca y se besaron todavía temblando. Y se besaron y siguieron besándose hasta que sintieron frío.

-Nos arropamos...que me estoy congelando.-dijo con media sonrisa Fleur y se metió debajo de las sábanas, Hermione se acostó detrás de ella y la abrazo de la cintura, juntas, felices por el momento cayeron dormidas con dos suspiros y una promesa de amor.

-Fleur...te amo.- susurró la castaña pero la rubia no respondió porque había caído dormida. Aún así Hermione le beso en la cabeza, oliendo el cabello Rubio con una sonrisa.

Fin del capituló

xD

Bipolar JL: Gracias por tu comentario...que bueno que te e echo reír un ratito. Contestando a tu pregunta si se sabrá porque lo de Pansy y Hermione (en esta historia) no funciono, no te diré más nada, tendrás que averiguarlo eme yendo el fic jajajja. Bueno, nuevamente, gracias por el Review y Saludos :)

thresthall212: ¡Que bueno que y gusten mis historias! realmente que bueno, me esfuerzo mucho al escribirla y Aunque la Mayoría de las veces me sale el capítulo de la manga, me pongo un chin nerviosa cuando veo un Review. aunque a mi me encantan las críticas, ya sean para felicitarme o corregirme en algo, nadie es perfecto y igual que todos cometo errores. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y saber más sobre tu opinión sobre ella, Cualquier duda ya sabes que sólo tienes que hacérmelo saber y si esta en mis manos te ayudo. Saludos xD

Bueno, gracias por leer mi historia,un Beso los mis lectores y a los que leen en lao sombras tambien...BESOS PA TODOS. xD


	12. EL AVISO DE UNA GUERRA

¡NUEVO CAPITULO!

EL AVISO DE UNA GUERRA

La siguiente mañana llego con los cantos de las aves , la tierra olía a humedad por la reciente tormenta. En la cama de Fleur, cubiertas por doseles blancos, descansaban los cuerpos de Hermione y Fleur.

Ambas abrazadas, mientras que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban la estancia, los cantos mañaneros comenzaban a inundar el lugar y ellas dos descansaban...felices, relajadas...compartiendo una misma alma.

La primera en despertar fue la castaña, abrió sus ojos lentamente al día...se tallo los ojos y se estiró antes de mirar a la francesa junto a ella y delinear su blanquecina espalda.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama, cubierta sólo de cintura para abajo y miro el rostro relajado de Fleur, la francesa se removió...y abrió los ojos, los volvió a cerrar porque le molestaba la claridad, pero segundos después los abrió.

-Hola.- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa, la francesa se giró lentamente pero se echo hacia atrás al ver los ojos de la castaña, restaban negros...completamente dilatados pero Hermione parecía tranquila.

-Ho...la- dijo y se le dibujó una sonrisa antes de comenzar a acercarse a Hermione pero la castaña no se lo permitió...comenzaba a arderle la garganta. Fleur se sentó en la cama...sacándose las sábanas de encima y quedando completamente expuesta a la castaña.

-No me vas a dar un beso.- interrogo Fleur con una sonrisa, acomodandose el cabello rubio con su mano derecha. Hermione contemplo su desnudes con descaro...y se acercó por encima de las sábanas.

-Te vez preciosa.- le dijo Hermione antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso apasionado, Fleur bajo a lametones por su cuello y succiono su yugular...Hermione gimió y llevo su mano derecha a los cabellos de Fleur.

-Espera un segundo...tengo mucha sed.- dijo Hermione y se iba a parar pero Fleur la detuvo, se aparto el cabello del cuello y miro a Hermione.

-Bebe de mi.- le dijo la rubia con media sonrisa, los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron, ella negó pero Fleur la tomo suavemente de la nuca e hizo que se acercará...Hermione abrió la boca y lentamente entero sus dientes en el cuello de Fleur...esta gimió...no de dolor sino de placer.

-Joder...tócame Hermione.- gimió la rubia, Hermione comenzó a succionar en su cuello mientras la sujetaba con una mano para que no se apartara, y su otra mano viajo hacia los pechos de la rubia y comenzó a apretar los pezones ya erectos.

-Ahh...estoy tan mojada.- jadeo Fleur, Hermione se alejó lentamente de su cuello...y comenzó a descender entre lamidas y besos por el cuello de Fleur, pero esta la giro y se lamió los labios.

-Quieta...sujétate a la cama...que te voy a hacer temblar.- susurro Fleur besándo el estómago de Hermione hasta llegar a la entre pierna de la castaña. Hermione gimió, Fleur hizo que abriera las piernas y llevo sus dedos al centro de placer de la castaña.

-Fleur...-susuro Hermione, Fleur introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de Hermione y esta comenzó a gemir con fervor y la rubia saco los dedos y lentamente bajo su boca hacia aquel lugar que no había tenido la dicha de provar...y la rubia gimió cuando probó los jugos de la castaña.

-Ahhh...Dios.- gimió Hermione llevando una de sus manos hacia los cabellos de Fleur para que no se detuviera. Fleur tomo el clítoris de Hermione en su boca y succiono...Hermione gimió y volvió a gemir mientras la rubia entraba en ella con su lengua.

-Ahh joder..Fleur.- y la castaña se corrió en la boca de la rubia y esta salió de entre las piernas de Hermione y comenzó a subir por del cuerpo pálido de la castaña hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Te amo.- susurro la rubia con una sonrisa, y atrapo los labios de Hermione mientras esta descansaba sus manos en el trasero de Fleur. Y Hermione le dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y comenzó a repartir tiernos besos a lo largo del cuello de la rubia... Hasta que un aullido agudo les hizo quedarse quietas.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- Pregunto Fleur, Hermione iba a responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió...Eter las miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sabía lo que habían estado haciendo pero no sabía que las encontraría desnudas una encima de la otra.

-Joder Hermione vístete...- grito la castaña girandose, Hermione y Fleur se metieron debajo de las sábanas.

-¿Qué esta pasando allá afuera?- pregunto Hermione mirando sería a su hermana.

-Son los hombres lobo, han atacado, dicen que tu y Parkinson casi matáis a dos de los suyos.- dijo Eter mirando a su hermana sería, Hermione guardo silencio...podia sentir como Fleur temblaba a su lado.

-Dejame sacar a Fleur de aquí.- pidió Hermione, Eter asintió.

-Por cierto. ¿Dónde esta la asiática?- pregunto Eter ya acaso saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Cho? No la veo desde anoche...joder y si le ha pasado algo.- dijo preocupada Fleur.

-No creo, los lobos están afuera discutiendo con nuestros padres y los Parkinson. Se ha avisado a los demás vampiros y en nada estarán aquí...el olor de Cho no esta por ningún lado...tal vez se ha ido a casa.- dijo Eter mirando por ventana.

-Bueno la llamaremos en el camino, Eter sal a lo que nos vestimos.- Eter les dedicó una sonrisa picara y se salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto. Hermione miro a su francesa y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Estarás bien, no permitiré que te lastimen...primero tendrían que pasar sobre mis huesos.- dijo Hermione y se acercó a Fleur y la abrazo con fuerza. Fleur se abrazo a Hermione como niña asustada y escondió su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la castaña.

-Ahora a vestirse que no tenemos tiempo.- dijo Hermione, Fleur salió de debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a buscar por el cuarto su ropa, Hermione busco su ropa por el suelo y en un instante estuvo vestida, Fleur aún en ropa interior la miro sorprendida.

-Suerte de vampira.- le dice Hermione con una sonrisa mientras Fleur se coloca su pantalón lo más rápido posible. Hermione se acerca a la ventana y mira con disimulo, cubierta por la cortina, afuera ve un grupo de cuatro lobos, frente a ellos están los padres de la castaña y los señores Parkinson.

-Esto tiene mala pinta...y ahora llegaron los Weasley.- susurro Hermione mirando como todos los integrantes de la familia Wealsey aparecían en el lugar con sus aspectos humanos.

-Ya estoy.- susurra la francesa, Hermione se gira, Fleur esta mirando fijamente el suelo...asustada es quedarse corto. Con pasos cortos y rápidos Hermione se para ante la rubia y hace que le mire.

-Ya verás como todo se arregla hermosa.- del susurra Hermione tomándola delicadamente de la cintura...uniendo sus labios en un beso necesitado de amor, un beso que suda cariño.

-Te llevare a casa de tu madre.- le susurro la castaña besando a la francesa en la frente, Fleur la miro a los ojos y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa antes de abrazarle.

-¿Vendrás esta noche a verme?- pregunto la rubia sin soltar a la castaña, Hermione asintio y lentamente acercó su rostro al de la rubia hasta fundirse en un calido beso.

-Ahora sube a mi espalda, no tenemos tiempo y tu caminas muy lento.- le digo Hermione con una sonrisa...Fleur le pego un zape en la nuca pero luego le obedeció.

-A la próxima te doy una buena tunda.- le dijo la francesa sujetandose del cuello de la castana, Hermione sólo sonrió y salió como rayo de su cuarto...Fleur se agarró a ella con fuerza, Hermione corría con rapidez por la casa...hizo una parada en el cuarto de Draco y le aviso a este que se vistiera que dejaría a Fleur y vendría por el.

-¿Vas a llevarme a casa corriendo?- pregunto la rubia, sosteniendose más fuerte al cuerpo de la castaña que corría por el bosque como si lo conociese como la palma de su mano.

-Es más rápido corriendo que en coche.- fue la respuesta de la castaña antes de seguir corriendo, Fleur cerro los ojos ante el miedo que le producía la velocidad de la castaña.

En cuestión de minutos Hermione estuvo de pie frente a la casa de Fleur, la rubia abrazo a la castaña...Hermione la sujeto con firmeza y coloco un beso en la frente de la Rubia.

-Vendré a verte en la noche, por cierto...no estas embarazada...conozco el olor de las embarazadas, tu solo hueles a hormonas descontroladas.- le dijo la castaña con una sonreía..Fleur le tiro con uno de sus zapatos y Hermione esquivo el golpe antes de lanzarle un beso por el aire y irse.

-Cuídate- susurro Fleur antes de caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, donde tendría que darle algunas explicaciones a su madre, del porque había regresado antes de tiempo.

Hermiome había vuelto a su casa con rapidez, había ayudado a Draco a llegar A su casa y había comenzado el camino de vuelta casa, hizo una parada en la casa de Cho y como ella creía la asiática estaba allí...seguramente Pansy la había traído.

Y mientras caminaba a paso rápido Hermione se había perdido en sus pensamientos, repasaba los pros y los contras de lo que podía pasar...así hasta que estuvo escondida entre la maleza...escuchando lo que decían.

-Mi hija a defendido a su mujer como lo haría cualquiera de nosotros.- decía el padre de la castaña mostramos ligeramente los colmillos en un gesto de coraje.

-Pues casi mata a dos de los nuestros.- grito un chico con los cabellos negros a los hombros y una piel morena Y unos ojos oscuros.

-Ustedes casi le arrancan la mano a mi hija y yo no he ido a buscar pleito.- hablo con calma señor Parkinson, Hermione vio sus ojos rojos y supo que si seguían por ese camino un lobo muerto sería lo menos que abría.

-Sino se largan les irá muy mal...sino muchos y están por llegar más.- hablo la señora Parkinson con el mismo rostro sereno que su esposo.

-Nos iremos hoy, pero volveremos...y nos será a hablar precisamente.- dice otro de los los lobos y luego todos se van, Hermione sale de su escondite y se acerca a su madre hasta abrazar a la señora Granger.

-Habra reunión mañana a eso de las 9 de la mañana...será frente al acantilado- dice el señor Parkinson antes de comenzar a caminar junto a su mujer.

-¡Papa!-Grita Pansy, quien había estado llevando a Cho a su casa para ponerla a salvo.

-Vamos a casa Pansy, que tenemos que hablar.- dice el señor Parkinson muy serio antes de seguir caminando, Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa a la familia Granger y siguió su camino detrás de sus padres.

-Vamos adentro...- dijo el padre de la castaña...Theo, Eter, Harry y Hermione siguen a la pareja Granger hasta llegar al Gran Salón donde se paran en distintos lados y guardan silencio.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Hermione?- pregunto el señor Granger serio.

-Yo..acepto que casi mato a uno de ellos...pero pretendía abusar de mi mujer.- dice la castaña con seriedad.

-No dijiste que Pansy estuviera allí, sabes como son los Parkinson...y a ahora se desatada una guerra gracias a eso.- dice el padre de la castaña mirando el suelo mientras presiona sus manos juntas.

-Por ahora creo que deberíamos adalid a alimentarnos...haya que tener toda la energía, no sabemos cuando los lobos ataquen.- habla Eter desde el otro lado del lugar...recostado sobre unos libros.

-Aunque hay algunas que han desayunado sangre francesa, y Vela para rematar.- dice con tono de burla Theo. Hermione se sintió acosada mientras todos la miraban.

-¿Le has obligando?- le pregunto la señora Granger a Hermione, la castaña la miro ofendida y negó.

-Ella me lo ha pedido.- dijo la castaña sabiendo que si fuera humana tendría las mejillas rojas. .

-Si...y tu sin pensártelo le has metido el diente en el cuello y los dedos por otro lado.- dijo riendo Eter, Nott y Eter chocaron sus manos mientras reían.

-Deja de burlarse, irse a meter en vuestros asuntos- grito la castaña peleando con la vergüenza que comenzaba a sentir.

-Anoche escuche los gemidos hasta mi habitación..por un momento pensé que no podían ser gritos humanos...pero recordé que Fleur es mitad Vela y Hermione de humana... sólo el físico.- dijo divertido Harry y Eter asintió entre risas.

-Yo escuche el Ahh Hermione sigue...chupa, chupa Jajaja...que le hacías a la pobre Fleur primita.- pregunto Nott mientras Harry y Eter se destornillaban de la risa.

-Ustedes sois imbéciles. Mama...Papa...diga les algo.- se quejó la castaña

-Ahhh Fleur...más a adentro. jajajja- interpreto Eter con la voz de Hermione antes de acostarse sobre Harry y seguir riendo.

-Chicos basta...deja de molestar a Hermione.- dijo el señor Granger...Eter,Harry y Nott miraron sorprendidos al senor de la casa, quien los miraba serio pero luego dejo salir una eriza.

-Lo mejor fue el Ahh Fleur me vengo, no pares, no pares jajajja.- y todos excepto la señora Granter y Hermione estallaron en risas.

-Me la vais a tener montada toda la vida.- se quejó Hermione cruzandoese de brazos por encima de su pecho.

-Ahhh Hermione Follame...Follame.- interpretaba Harry entre Risas haciendo reír a los otros tres.

-BASTA...RESPETAD LA INTIMIDAD DE HERMIONE.- dijo la señora Granger seria, las risas pararon de golpe.

-Cariño sólo estábamos...- comenzó a decir el señor Granger pero su señora lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y comenzó a alejarse con su señor caminando detrás y pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo va atender a acojonado, por un buen rato.- dijo Nott con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-No puedo más...el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.- volvió a actuar Eter Y se volvieron a escuchar las risas.

-UNA RISA MÁS Y BAJO A PONERLOS EN SU LUGAR.- escucharon el grito de la señora Granger y dejaron todos de reírse de Hermione.

-Sois unos crios.- dijo Hermione antes de alejarse hacia su cuarto pero mientras la hacia escucho la canción que Nott le dedicaba.

-Hermione corre a visitar a Fleur...porque se la quiere follar...y no aguanta másssss.- y tenía a Eter en el corro.

-No aguanta más, no aguanta más.- cantaba muerta de la risa mientras Harry la abrazaba y reía con ella.

-Sois unos crios.- murmuro la castaña antes de comenzar a subir a su cuarto.

A unos kilómetros, en esos precisos momentos, Fleur entraba a su casa...al entrar el primer lugar que miro fue a la cocina y como si fuese magia allí estaba la madre de la francesa.

-Mama...- hablo Fleur en voz baja, su madre se giró a mirarla sorprendida...no la esperaba tan pronto, pero se sintió feliz al ver allí a su pequeña.

-Hola...pero si parece que no te veo desde hace un año.- dijo la madre de la francesa mientras esta se acercaba a sentarse a la mesa.

-E decidido venir antes, porque te extrañaba y no me gusta dejarte sola.-declaro la francesa, al final no era una completa metira, era una verdad con matices de mentira pero verdad al fin.

-No te hubiese preocupado Fleur, que a mi me gusta que te diviertas.- declaro aquella mujer de gesto cansado mientras llevaba la taza de chocolate a sus labios.

-¿Qué traes en el cuello?- pregunto curiosa mal madre de la rubia, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la Vela...Fleur negó sin entender de que hablaba su madre.

-Dios...madre mía, pedazo de hematoma traes en el cuello niña...pero quien te a echo eso...porque a leguas se ve que utilizaron labios, lengua y dientes para tamaño chupetón. Comienza a hablar Fleur Isabella Delacour.- dijo la madre de Fleur.

-Que...a sido Cho...que jugaban la a reto y verdad y le han retado a hacerme un chupetón y al final a tenido que hacerlo. Pero pronto se borra.- le dice a mitad Vela a su madre resultándole importancia al asunto.

-Ese hematoma tiene como la una semana o dos...que pareciera que te lo ha echo con ganas. En fin, esta tarde e quedado con el vecino...vamos a cenar...lamento no poder hacerte compañía esta noche hija mia.- dijo la mujer abrazando a Fleur ligeramente.

-no te preocupes...seguro encuentro que hacer.- sentenció la rubia con una sonrisa, su madre la miro pero no vio la sonrisa traviesa que comenzaba a formarse en los labios de su hija.

CAPITULO TERMINADO

E tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que estabas liada con mis exámenes u proyectos...aún así aquí esta el capítulo.

Thestral212 : Que bueno que te gusten mi historias...a mi me gusta que te gusten. Al final e tardado un buen en actualizar pero e estado muy liada. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y Saludos. :D

BipolarJL: ¿Que te digo? LE MANDE TUS SALUDOS A ETER...VIVA ETER QUE NO INTERRUMPIÓ. JAJAJA. Es un halago que te haya dejado sin palabras el capítulo anterior, estaba nerviosa cuando lo escribí (Siempre me pasa) esperaba que saliera bien y estoy orgullosa de como a quedado. La espera fue larga pero actualice, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y saludos. xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y su tiene alguna duda, opinión, critica constructiva, tomatazo, sugerencia hágamela. Bueno Saludos a todos los que me leen y Besos.

¡SE ACERCA DICIEMBRE QUE FELICIDAD!


	13. EL DIA QUE NO DESEO REPETIR

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo

LA NOCHE QUE NO DESEO REPETIR

Minutos después de que Hermione subiera a su cuarto, Nott se fue...Eter y Harry se quedaron acostados en el sillón entre risas suaves...el Moreno jugaba distraídamente con la mano de la castaña mientras ella acariciaba los cabellos.

-Los demás lobos volverán ¿Verdad Harry?- pregunto Éter, su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

-Eso creo...- y se sentó para poder mirarse en los ojos de la chica, Éter se perdió en los ojos Esmeralda, como muchas veces le había pasado y Harry la observo detenidamente, notando pequeños detalles que nunca había contado.

-Si la guerra se desatase... ¿Pelearías de nuestro lado?- pregunto Éter acercándose lentamente al rostro de Moreno. Harry asintió, los labios se le secaron ante la cercanía de la hermosa castaña.

-Eso pensaba.- susurro la castaña antes de atrapar los labios del Moreno con los suyos propios en un apasionado pero tierno beso. Harry coloco sus manos en la cintura de la vampira y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo mientras que Éter pasó sus manos por el cuello del moreno.

En esos mismos momentos Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando hacia afuera...no tenía muchas ganas de nada...extrañaba a Fleur y hacia poco que la había dejado en su casa.

Afuera el viento comenzaba a amenazar con un nueva tormenta, la castaña se paró frente a la ventana y observo hacia afuera...le gustaba el viento fresco que soplaba últimamente.

La castaña se recargó en la ventana...mirando el espeso bosque...preguntándose que estarían planeando los lobos, sabiendo que no se quedarían quietos ni un sólo instante.

-Malditos...debimos haberlos matado a todos...- susurro la castaña con rabia contenida...de la nada una chica pálida apareció frente a ella sosteniendo se del marco de la ventana.

-¿Por que no entras como la gente civilizada?- pregunto la castaña a Pansy, quien dejo salir una sonrisa y se sentó en la ventana mirando a la castaña preocupada.

-Es que...mis padres hablan de una guerra Hermione...y, eso me recuerda a...a cuándo nos separaron...no quiero que me separen de Cho. Y si la guerra se desata tendré que renunciar a ella porque estar con ella sería un riesgo. Exactamente como paso contigo.- dijo triste la pelinegra.

-Pansy...si se llegase a desatar una guerra como aquel entonces...tú no tendrías porque alejarte de Cho. Yo no pienso dejar a Fleur, sólo tendríamos que estar pendientes de ellas.- declaro Hermione.

-Sabes como son mis padres...y lo que piensan del amor.- susurro con tristeza mirando fijamente hacia afuera.

-Pero ellos no saben de tu relación con Cho.- susurro Hermione colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Pansy. Ambas miraron al cielo al la par que Pansy susurraba.

-Tu sabes que lo saben todo sin que se los diga...y también sabes que los lobos solo necesitan un segundo de descuido para acabar con las personas que amamos.- y susurro Pansy y Hermione recordo a Luna, la que fue novia de Harry, sólo habían sido unos minutos de descuido y habían echo y desecho con ella.

A kilómetros estaba Fleur sentada eso de su cama con una sonrisa, en esos instantes nadie podría borrar la sonrisa que descansaba en sus labios...o eso creía Fleur. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que Hermione la había dejado en su casa, la noche ya caía rotundamente sobre aquellas calles.

Luna ráfaga de viento frío entro por la ventana abierta, Fleur se sentó rápidamente en la cama...ocupando una parte mínima de la cama...otra ráfaga de viento y la luz comenzó a parpadear.

Asustada, la veela se acercó lentamente a la ventana y vio al hombre lobo que se acercaba a la puerta de su casa...se escondió y casi grita cuando sintió los golpes en la puerta. No lo pensó, atranco la puerta de su cuarto con una silla y se acercó a la ventana

Y con cuidado comenzó a bajar por el tubo que estaba cerca de su ventana, escucho como la puerta principal cedía ante los golpes de aquel hombre a la par que ella tocaba el suelo y comenzaba a correr.

Y corría desesperada...sosteniendo una afilada daga en su mano derecha, preguntándose porque su madre se había ido tan temprano...y porque Hermione no había venido como había prometido.

Y Fleur sabía que el hombre lobo la encontraría por su olor, por eso mismo, aprovechando los charcos de agua que habían por el lugar se dejo caer en el agua sucia, su ropa de dormir se manchó, sus piernas y brazos...su rostro.

Y volvió a correr, respiraba agitada, había dejado atrás sus casa y se había escondido respirando agitadamente dentro de un cacharro de basura...se sentía sucia y apestosa...sabía que no la encontrarían porque olía a basura...no a Fleur Delacor

Unos diez minutos después Fleur salió de su escondite...apestaba...se sentía inmunda. Temía volver a su casa y la de Cho quedaba demasiado cerca de la suya y seguramente la podrían encontrar y pondría en peligro a Cho. La de Draco estaba muy lejos así que no tenía donde ir...arrastro sus pasos hacia un parque y se dejo caer entre los matojos mojados, haciéndose un ovillo, temblando por frío...su cabello Rubio estaba marrón y tenía pedazos de basura adherido a el.

-¿Por que rayos no viniste Hermione?- se preguntaba la rubia con tristeza.

A kilómetros de allí, Hermione llevaba dos horas peleando con sus padres para que la dejasen salir, ellos no querían porque era noche de Luna llena y los lobos están más agresivos que nunca.

-Mama volveré en una hora...sólo veo a Fleur, compruebo que esta bien...- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Le metes mano...- susurro Theo recibiendo un zape de Éter, quien sabía que ese no era el momento para bromas.

-Una hora Hermione...ni un minuto más.- susurro la señora Granger, Hermione casi salta en una pierna...la castaña salió corriendo a pasos largos...pero a medida que se acercaba a la casa de Fleur olía...olía y no le llegaba el aroma de la rubia.

Y Hermione subió por la ventana de Fleur...y quedo quieta allí...sosteniendo se de aquel tubo pegado a la ventana...el cuarto de su chica estaba echo un mierda...sillas rotas, la cama volcada, las sábanas echas trizas...Los vidrios de un espejo y una lámpara hacían en el suelo creando una pequeña alfombra brilloza.

-Fleur...- susurro Hermione entrando a la casa...cruzo la puerta del cuarto de Fleur y corrió escaleras abajo buscando alguna pista que le dijera el paradero de la rubia.

La casa estaba a oscuras, la lluvia comenzó a caer como cada noche de aquel mes...pequeños estruendos se escuchaban mientras la castaña corría y corría por la casa echa una mierda y buscaba a su amada.

-¡Fleur!- grito Hermione con todas sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas en el pavimento de aquella calle, el agua empapando su ropa...su cabeza maquinando a mil por segundo...si corazón palpitando desesperado en su pecho.

-Hermione...- susurro una voz, la vampira levantó la vista para encontrarse con Cho Chang, quien caminaba hacia ella cubriéndose con una sombrilla. Hermione se levantó del cuello y corrió hacia la asiática.

-¿Dónde esta Fleur?- pregunto desperada la castaña, Cho la miro sin entender de que hablaba y le pidió que entrara a su casa...Hermione la acompaño hasta que estuvieron salvaguardas de la lluvia.

-La última vez que hable con Fleur fue hace hora y media...estaba sola en casa, te estaba esperando.- le dijo Cho a Hermione mirándola en busca de un explicación.

-Han entrado a su casa, creo que ha sido un hombre lobo y...Fleur no esta adentro y la casa esta patas arriba...y tengo miedo que le hayan echo daño.- dijo una desesperada Hermione.

-Hey...cálmate Hermione, Fleur es lista...débil, pero lista.- dijo la asiática abrazando a la castaña, Hermione se abrazo con fuerza a ella...tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perder a Fleur.

-Vamos a buscarle.- susurro Cho.

-No...Esta lloviendo a cantaros...es peligroso que salgas. Quédate aquí por si viene a verte...yo saldré a buscarle.- ordeño la castaña, Cho iba a rechistar pero Hermione ya había salido de la casa.

La castaña corría de lado en lado, rebuscaba en cada callejón, las calles estaban oscuras, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar. Entonces una bombilla se encendió en la mete de Hermione: DRACO.

Y la castaña salió corriendo a buscar al rubia, ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando eso, Hermione corrió tan rápido que cuando paso por el lado del parque donde una Fleur estaba temblando no noto el olor de la francesa...ese olor natural que había vuelto porque el agua le había quitado de encima el olor a basura.

Fleur hacia acostada entre los matojos, su cuerpo menudo apenas cubierto por un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa a tiras igual de blanca. La rubia temblaba, se abrazaba a ella misma con desesperación y seguía temblando con más fuerza.

La fiebre comenzaba a hacer apto de presencia y ella comenzaba a caer en un estado de semi consciencia...y temblaba cada vez más fuerte...hasta qué su celebro se fue en Off y comenzó a divagar en su pasado.

Una Fleur con no más de ocho años corría por un parque repleto...sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría sana, sus facciones de niña serian la envidia de muchas y su cabello rubio sujetado en dos hermosas coletas, coletas que brincaban mientras ella corría, corría dando pequeños saltos y sujetando una paleta enorme entre sus manos

La niña de hermosos ojos azules se giró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro...buscaba a su Papa pero no lo encontraba…dos disparos rompieron en el aire, la pequeña niña se giro asustada de un lado a otro. Comenzó a buscar a su padre, ahora con desesperación…pero por sorprendente que parezca, sin una sola lagrima de miedo.

La gente corría de un lado a otro cubriéndose, entonces lo vio…la paleta que había estado sosteniendo para él se cayo al suelo y la pequeña azules ojos corrió hacia el hombre que yacía sobre el suelo, a su lado había otro muchacho mas joven, pero Fleur solo observaba a su padre. Ese hombre de cabellos rubios que estaba tirado sobre el suelo con manchas de sangre esparcidas por su cuerpo.

-Papa… ¡Papa!- llamaba la francesa con un tono infantil mientras tiraba de la camisa que antes era blanca…el parque se había llenado, personas llamaban por sus celulares anunciando la reciente balacera. Fleur seguía tirando de la camisa de su padre, ahora las lágrimas hacían apto de precensia, porque no le respondía…su padre no le respondía.

-Levántate pequeña.- dijo un enfermero, levantando a FLeur para poder atender a su padre…a Fleur se la llevo un oficial, el cual llamo a su madre para que viniese a recogerla. La rubia estuvo llorando todo el rato hasta que vio aparecer a su madre y corrió a abrazarla.

-Papa…mama…papa- murmura Fleur sobre la yerba fría, comenzaba a tiritar, la lluvia seguía azotando las calles de Londres sin piedad alguna, la oscuridad todavía llenaba aquellas calles frías, que ahora eran el lugar donde Fleur sufría.

-Se murió…no me hablo, lo prometió…el, lo prometió.- seguía murmurando Fleur, los temblores seguían sacudiéndola, el frió cada vez era mayor y la fiebre comenzaba a expandirse sobre su cuerpo.

Hermione tardo minutos en llegar a la casa de Draco, toco la puerta empapada y espero impaciente a que el rubio abriera. Draco tardo minutos en abrir, se sorprendió al ver allí a la castaña, pero mas le sorprendió el estado en que venia.

-¿Esta aquí Fleur?- pregunto Hermione entrando a la casa y mirando, Draco se quedo unos segundos sin entender nada pero luego comprendió lo que había preguntado la chica.

-No…ella no esta aquí. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Esta bien Fleur?- pregunto el rubio asustado, Hermione se giro a mirarle desanimada, había tenido todas sus esperanzas en que encontraría a su rubia allí, que le diría que había llegado allí guiada por el miedo.

-Dios…no se donde esta Draco, a desaparecido de su casa…llevo horas buscándole y no le encuentro, no le encuentro.- dijo la castaña cayendo al suelo, las lagrimas rojas comenzaron a taparle la vista…se sentía peor que la muerte. Draco se acerco con rapidez y abrazo a la chica castaña que lloraba deshecha en el suelo, como si la estuviesen matando.

-La vamos a encontrar… ahora tienes que irte a casa y cambiarte, yo subo, me coloco algo y salgo a buscar a FLeur.- le dijo Draco a Hermione, la castaña asintió, se seco las lagrimas y se levanto del suelo con mas ánimos que antes.

-Voy a casa de Fleur y tomo algo de su ropa.- dijo la castaña y salio por la puerta, camino despacio…pensando, preguntándose donde podría estar la rubia, pensando en que el mundo no podía habérsela tragado. Y sintió miedo al pensar que pudieron habérsela llevado, no, no quería pensar negativo.

Y mientras caminaba, el agua dejo de caer…miro el cielo y saco la cuenta de que debían ser las 5 de la mañana…y justo en esos instantes le llego…ese aroma, mezclado con el néctar mañanero, no había duda…era ella, comenzó a respirar mas profunda mente y fue cuando la vio.

Tirada entre los matojos, mojada de pies a cabeza, prácticamente desnuda porque la ropa se había trasparentado a causa de la lluvia, tiritando y murmurando palabras que la castaña no llegaba a entender.

-Fleur…hermosa…vas a estar bien.- susurro Hermione tomando a Fleur en sus brazos y comenzando a correr a la casa de la rubia…subió sin problemas por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba arreglada…como si nadie la hubiese echo trisas…y también noto que en la cama habían colocado las almohadas de tal manera que parecía el cuerpo de Fleur.

Hermione se acerco a la cama y destapo las sabanas, movió las almohadas a patadas y dejo caer a Fleur...rápidamente comenzó a sacarle la ropa a la rubia, Fleur seguía temblando…apenas y había sido consciente de que ya no estaba entre los matojos.

-Voy a encender el agua caliente…- hablo Hermione, se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de Fleur y le echo el seguro, asegurándose de que no las encontrarían allí adentro. Luego se dirigió a la otra puerta en la habitación y entro, encendió la ducha y la dejo que se llenara con agua caliente.

Cuando volvió a salir de aquel baño vio a Fleur, allí desnuda sobre la cama, temblando y ella un ovillo en busca de calor…sus labios estaban medio morados y su piel parecía témpano de hielo…Hermione comenzó a temer que algo malo le sucediera.

Rápidamente la castaña se acerco a Fleur, la cargo mientras esta se abrazaba a su cuello en busca de calor y camino por la habitación hasta llegar al cuarto…al llegar al baño Hermione llevo a Fleur a la tina.

-Esta muy caliente…- susurro Fleur cuando su pie hizo contacto con el agua, automáticamente la rubia se sujeto al cuerpo de Hermione para que no le dejase caer.

-No esta muy caliente, es que tu te estas helando…vamos preciosa.- dijo Hermione metiendo a la rubia al agua…Fleur asedió al escuchar el tono de Hermione…mientras el agua caliente comenzaba a hacer su efecto Hermione se había sacado su ropa, Fleur no lo había notado, seguía mas pendiente de lo caliente que sentía el agua contra su cuerpo.

Aprovechando eso Hermione se sentó detrás de Fleur, la rubia no se quejo, recostó su cabeza contra la castaña y Hermione comenzó a lavarle con un jabón…la bañaba con infinita ternura…al terminar Hermione salio del agua y se enredo en una toalla…saco a Fleur y la enredo en otra antes de cargarla hacia la cama.

Y Hermione busco ropa para su rubia y no tardo en vestir a Fleur, la francesa al sentirse mas cómoda se quedo observando como Hermione se vestía con unos pantalones cortos de la propia francesa y una camisa fresca, la castaña se acerco a Fleur…la rubia se abrazo a ella en busca de ese reconfortante calor.

La castaña le acariciaba el cabello mientras pensaba en que seguramente su familia ya estaba enterada de todo…que seguramente ellos habían sido los que arreglaron la casa de Fleur…que seguro ahora la guerra contra los lobos seria inminente.

Y Fleur saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos susurrando su nombre, Hermione le acaricio el cabello y beso su frente mientras le pedía que hablara con un gesto silencioso.

-Tenia mucho miedo…por momentos pensé que no llegarías.- susurro Fleur cada vez mas abrazada a Hermione, la castaña sonrió ante tal gesto de tranquilidad que se le veía a Fleur.

-Llevo buscándote toda la noche y parte de la mañana…no sabes las horas de angustia Fleur…por momentos llegue a pensar lo peor…Dios que cuando me enfrente a esos lobos no tendré piedad.- declaro con coraje Hermione y al instante se arrepintió porque Fleur tembló contra ella.

-No…yo no quiero que te enfrentes con ellos Hermione, son muy peligrosos, pueden lastimarte y yo no se que haría sin ti.- declaro Fleur mas dormida que despierta, aun cuando la rubia estaba mitad dormida Hermione noto ese tono de miedo.

-No hablemos ahora de eso Fleur…descansa…mañana te sentirás mejor.- susurro Hermione acariciando los cabellos de su Veela, depositando un beso suave en el cabello de Fleur y sintiendo como la rubia se acomodaba mejor en su pecho buscando ese ansiado calor.

-Duerme.- susurro Hermione abrazando mas a Fleur, había sentido tanto miedo al pensar que la podría perder que no quería separarse de ella ni un instante, solo quería abrazarle hasta que el cansancio le venciese, y eso sucedió poco a poco, el cansancio fue derrotando a la castaña y ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte.

Y mientras el sol se asomaba dando el saludo a un nuevo día, Hermione y Fleur cerraban los ojos dándole el adiós a una fatídica noche.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado, que yo escriba para vosotros.

BipolarJL: Tienes razón...Que viva la éter que no esta viva pero que siga viviendo jajaja...que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado...creo que esta vez la espera no a sido tan larga jajaja, creo, no estoy muy segura de cuanto llevo sin publicar. Bueno, Gracias por tu comentarios y Saludos xD

BUENO; SI TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO DE HOY NO DUDES EN HACERMELO SABER MEDIANTE UN REVIEW O PM; SALUDOS :)


	14. Mama se entera

¡Nuevo cap!

BipolarJL: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, sip se me olvido revisar los errores, pero ya los e revisado y arreglado jajaa…espero que te guste el cap de hoy y saludos.

**Mama se entera**

Los rayos del sol entraban ansiosamente por la ventana del cuarto de cierta francesa…olía a lluvia…como casi todos esos días, una castaña y una rubia yacían medio abrazadas en medio de la cama de aquel cuarto.

Ambas tenían expresiones tranquilas…los molestos rayos de sol dieron en el rostro de Hermione con fuerza…ella estaba de cara a la ventana, por lo que los rayos de sol terminaron despertándola.

La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente y se fijo en la hermosa rubia que dormía abrazada a ella, Hermione llevo una de sus manos a la frente de la rubia comprobando que no tenía fiebre ni nada y luego le dio un beso en la frente…Fleur seguía durmiendo, parecía realmente cansada.

Hermione giro el rostro y se fijo en la hora…10:35 no había dormido mucho que digamos, la castaña se giro y volvió a contemplar a Fleur…llevo sus dedos al rostro de su rubia y lo acaricio con deleite.

-Mi Flor.- susurro Hermione abrazando un poco mas a la rubia, depositando suaves besos en el cabello de esta. Fleur comenzó a moverse un tanto inquieta y abrió sus azules ojos dando con los de Hermione.

-Hola…- susurro la castaña acariciándole la mejilla a su rubia novia, Fleur sonrió un poco y ladeo su rostro hacia aquella mano, que a pesar de no emanar calor…le hacia sentir protegida.

-Hola mi amor.- saludo la francesa cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir antes de acercarse a la castaña, tomarla suavemente de la nuca y acercar su rostro al de Hermione…la castaña llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Fleur y se acerco un poco mas.

-Siento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo…si no te hubiese encontrado no se que haría.- hablo Hermione rozando su nariz suavemente con la de Fleur, la rubia asintió y cerro los ojos disfrutando de sentir las manos de Hermione bajar hasta su cintura.

-Lo que importa es que me encontraste.- hablo Fleur manteniendo sus hermosos ojos cerrados…Hermione asintió y acerco sus labios a los rosas de Fleur…y los labios de ambas se unieron, Fleur tembló suavemente al contacto cos labios de Hermione y se sujeto con fuerza de los hombros de la castaña mientras se besaban.

Y Hermione introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de la rubia, Fleur jadeo y le permitió entrar…yendo a su encuentro con la suya…Hermione detuvo el beso abruptamente y comenzó a llorar sorprendiendo a la francesa que miraba como las lagrimas rojas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de Hermione.

-¿Hermione? Amog…no lloges…que me partes el alma.- hablo Fleur abrazando a Hermione con delicadez y secando las lagrimas de su amor con las yemas de sus dedos. Las lágrimas se detuvieron, Hermione abrazo con fuerza a Fleur.

-No puedo creer que haya sucedido eso…es que…si llegasen a ponerte un dedos encima yo los mato…Vente a vivir conmigo Fleur…le inventamos lo que sea a tu madre, pero no puedo dejarte aquí desprotegida.- hablo la castaña mirando a los ojos azules de la otra.

-Mi amog…escúchame muy bien…no puedo, aunque quiera, irme contigo. Primero porque las cosas en tu casa no están muy bien que digamos y segundo porque no puedo dejar a mi madre desprotegido.- hablo la francesa colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Hermione.

-Pero…es que me da mucho miedo que te hagan algo.- hablo Hermione y abrazo a su rubia, Fleur descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y luego subió con besos por el cuello de esta.

-No me harán nada cariño…tu estarás cuidándome aun en la distancia.- hablo Fleur llegando con sus besos a los labios de la castaña…Hermione asintió y coloco su mano en la nuca de Fleur para profundizar el beso.

Fleur no tardo en recostarse sobre Hermione, la castaña besaba extasiada el cuello de la francesa mientras sus manos comenzaban a sacarle la camisa a Fleur. Fleur no se quedo atrás, le saco la camisa a Hermione y la arrojo lejos.

-No hay tiempo que perder.- declaro con una sonrisa la rubia bajando sus besos hacia los pechos de Hermione, descubriendo la rubia que la castaña no llevaba sujetador. Hermione coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Fleur para que no dejara de morder y succionar sus pezones.

-Espera Fleur…ven.- dijo la castaña sujetando a Fleur y colocándose rápidamente la camisa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundida la rubia.

-Vamos a tu baño…- le incito Hermione y Fleur sonrió siguiendo a la castaña, Hermione no tardo en sacarse la ropa y Fleur la imito…Y entraron juntas a la ducha…Hermione coloco sus manos debajo del trasero de Fleur y la francesa enrollo sus piernas sobre la cintura de la castaña mientras esta la recostaba de una de las paredes del baño…

El agua de la ducha mojaba a Hermione, Fleur tenia su cuerpo recargado sobre la pared mientras la castaña vampira se entretenía en los pechos pálidos de la francesa y los mordía, los succionaba extasiada.

Fleur gimió con fuerza y cuando Hermione comenzó a lamer sus pezones erectos, la rubia se inclino hacia delante y mordió en el hombro sensible de Hermione…la castaña gimió y de manera automática bajo un poco a Fleur y empujo sus caderas contra las de ella haciendo gemir a la rubia.

-Fóllame Hermione…hazme el amor.- gimió Fleur dando mordidas en el hombro de la castaña, Hermione gimió y bajo sus dedos hacia el centro de Fleur penetrándola con tres dedos de inmediato...

La rubia arqueo su espalda y dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás…Hermione siguió empujando sus dedos en la intimidad de Fleur y comenzó a restregar su centro contra el muslo derecho de la francesa gimiendo por el placer que le causaba.

-Ahh, joder, quiero comértela, Hermione.- gimió Fleur…Hermione miro a los ojos de Fleur.

-¿Te pone un 69?- pregunto Fleur jadeando…Hermione gimió en agrado y aun mojadas salieron ambas de la ducha…Hermione dejo caer a Fleur a la cama y subió sobre ella…dejando su coño en la cara de Fleur quien automáticamente comenzó a lamer y a gemir…Hermione abrió las piernas de su francesa y bajo su boca para atrapar el clítoris de Fleur.

Y gemidos inundaron la habitación y ambas llegaron al clímax…justo cuando unos toques en la puerta les alertaron…Hermione se escondió en el armario de Fleur.

-Ya voy mama.- hablo Fleur colocándose la camisa y el pantalón y arreglando un poco la cama… y la francesa abrió la puerta, su madre al otro lado la miraba sorprendida y curiosa a la vez.

-¿Qué hacías cariño?- pregunto la mujer rubia entrando al cuarto y caminando hacia la cama de Fleur.

-Yo…estaba dándome un baño.- hablo Fleur rápidamente.

-Sabes que no soy una mujer anticuada…puedes decirme que estabas tocándote…dándote amor, teniendo un momento a lo Fleur…no me molesta que te masturbes. Yo se que no es algo que solo hacen los hombres, que no te de pena Fleur…- hablo la mujer rubia sacándole un sonrojo a Fleur.

-No me estaba masturbando madre…no piense eso…- casi grito la rubia sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Entonces veías una película porno…si es eso no te molestes en ocultar el cd...yo tengo algunas películas te las puedo prestar…podemos verlas juntas.- hablo la madre de la rubia, en el armario una desnuda Hermione contenía sus ganas de reír.

-Madre no veía porno…yo…- comenzó a decir Fleur, pero Hermione salio del armario en ese momento, cubierta por una camisa grande que le llegaba hasta mitad de muslo…

-Ohh…ya veo.- hablo la madre de Fleur con una picara sonrisa mirando a su hija y luego a la castaña que había salido de armario con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se llama tu novia Fleur?- pregunto la madre de la rubia con tranquilidad.

-Hermione...quiero decir…bueno si Hermione.- termino de decir la rubia trabándose con sus palabras.

-Hermione… ¿Cuándo llegaste querida que no vi cuando mi hija te recibió?- pregunto la madre de Fleur mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.

-No…yo no llegue.- comenzó a decir Hermione rascándose la nuca.

-No ella no llego…se quedo a dormir anoche…cuando te fuiste.- hablo Fleur mirando el suelo, sus mejillas ardían y seguro Hermione estaría igual si fuera humana.

-Ya entendí…Pero ven Hermione, cuéntame algunas cosas.- hablo la madre de Fleur y sin que la rubia pudiese evitarlo, su madre se había llevado a su novia hacia el comedor.

-¿Desde cuando están saliendo?- pregunto la madre de Fleur sirviéndole una taza de café a Hermione, la castaña acepto el líquido caliente con una sonrisa.

-unas dos semanas.- hablo Hermione con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Esa Fleur, no me había contado nada.- se quejo la madre de la francesa sentados con Hermione.

-Y… ¿Ustedes estaban teniendo…eso…allá arriba verdad?- pregunto de repente la madre de Fleur.

-Bueno…nosotras…- dijo hermione nerviosa, moviendo la cuchara dentro de la taza de café con demasiada rapidez para la capacidad humana, pero la madre de la rubia no se había percatado de eso.

-No me molesta…Solo que me intriga…nunca he visto una porno lesbiana y siento curiosidad de cómo… como pueden tener relaciones.- hablo la madre de Fleur, justo cuando la rubia bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-¡Mama!- grito Fleur escandalizada

-No seas anticuada Fleur, a Hermione no le molesta contarme ¿Verdad?- dijo la madre de Fleur mirando a la castaña.

-No, no me molesta.- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa, logrando que el sonrojo en Fleur fuera más evidente aun.

-Para tener relaciones, nosotras…- antes de que Hermione terminara Fleur había pegado un grito atroz y se había lanzado hacia Hermione…la castaña se levanto con rapidez de la mesa y vio el causante de tal grito.

Era un chico alto que se veía desde la ventana, caminaba hacia la casa con paso seguro…Hermione sabia que era un lobo por su cuerpo musculoso y su forma de andar.

-Vuelvo en un momento.- anuncio Hermione

-Colócate esto.- le dijo Fleur tendiéndole un pantalón a la castaña, Hermione se fijo en que solo traía una camisa larga y con una sonrisa obedeció a su novia.

-Ustedes dos quédense aquí…- hablo la castaña antes de salir de la casa y hacer frente al chico de negros cabellos que le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Tienes muchos huevos al venir aquí después de la noche que le has hecho pasar a mi novia. Mi recomendación es que salgas corriendo, esta calle esta vacía y podría partirte el cuello sin problemas.- hablo Hermione chispeando coraje por los ojos oscuros….

-No seas tan agresiva castaña, yo solo buscaba a tu novia para hablar.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa socarrona dándole a entender a Hermione que mentía con descaro.

-Te voy a advertir algo, Eric…si vuelves a intentar dañar a mi novia…no voy a tomarme el tiempo para hablar.- hablo Hermione apretando los puños…el lobo la miro por unos segundos.

-No me adviertas Hermione, yo hago lo que quiero…- declaro el chico con una gran sonrisa, pero en sus ojos Hermione leyó el coraje, la ira y la decepción.

-Es por eso… ¿Haces esto por que te rechace?- pregunto incrédula la castaña mirando al moreno frente a ella.

-Lo hago porque si, quedo claro.- hablo Eric apretando los puños y acercándose un paso a Hermione.

-Cuidado con lo que haces…que yo no voy a tener piedad.- declaro la castaña dando un paso adelante y mostrando los colmillos…Eric retrocedió al ver la pose defensiva de la castaña…y sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir ese tono rojizo…ese que siempre tomaban cuando estaban por devorar a alguien.

El lobo pronto comenzó a alejarse, la castaña se enderezo y dejo de mostrar los colmillos…sus ojos poco a poco fueron volviendo a su color normal…

-Hermione…- la castaña se giro al escuchar la voz de su francesa y la vio parada en el umbral de la puerta en espera de ella. Hermione miro hacia donde había estado Eric y se giro para dirigirse hacia Fleur.

-¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto Fleur a la castaña acariciándole la mejilla pálida, Hermione asintió y ambas entraron a la casa.

-¿Qué a pasado? ¿Quién era ese muchacho?- pregunto la madre de Fleur intrigada.

-Era un chico de la uni mama, es que, no quise salir con él y se ha enfadando.- se apresuró a decir Fleur mirando de reojo a Hermione para que le siguiese la corriente.

-Si, es muy molesto,- hablo la castaña mirando a su novia, la madre de la rubia asintió sirviendo algo de café y tostadas en la mesa.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar Hermione?- pregunto la madre de Fleur.

Hermione miro a Fleur y Fleur la miro a ella…la francesa entendió de inmediato esa mirada y fue al rescate de su castaña.

-No, ella tiene que irse a casa mama.- hablo Fleur, su madre la miro sospechosamente pero luego asintió con tranquilidad.

-Un gusto conocerla entonces.- declaro Hermione antes de acercarse a Fleur un darle un pico.

-Nos vemos hermosa.- declaro la castaña con una sonrisa, Fleur tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno me voy.- y con esas palabras la castaña abandono el lugar.

Fleur se sentó en la mesa en completo silencio, su madre se sentó frente a ella…el silencio reinaba en el lugar…solo el roce de la taza de café retumbaba en el lugar cada vez que una u otra levantaba la bendita taza y se la llevaba a la boca, para luego volverla a colocar en el mismo sitio.

-Es muy bonita Fleur, rara, pero bonita…una belleza algo salvaje diría yo.- declaro la madre de la francesa llevándose una tostada a la boca.

-Si…ella es muy hermosa.- hablo Fleur llevándose la taza de café a los labios rosas y dando un sorbo del líquido humeante.

-¿Como se conocieron?- quiso saber la madre de la rubia, Fleur sabia que su madre no lo preguntaba por mal, lo preguntaba por curiosidad y porque como toda madre, se interesaba en las cosas de su hija.

-Hermione trabaja en la misma empresa que yo.- hablo Fleur luego de unos segundos de silencio, en los que se debatió entre decir una parte que fuera verdad, o mentir completamente, al final decidió no decir tantas mentiras.

-Así, vaya, ¿En que área de la empresa trabaja?- volvió a curiosear la madre de Fleur, la rubia comenzó a mover los dedos constantemente sobre la mesa, no sabia si ser sincera o mentir.

-Es…la presidenta de la empresa…mi jefa.- se decidió por decir la verdad, los ojos de la madre de Fleur se abrieron de par en par como si alguien le hubiese dicho algo demasiado irreal como para ser creíble.

-¿Tu jefa? ¿Sales con tu jefa?- pregunto atónica aquella mujer de cabellos rubios que no sabia si era bueno o malo que su hija estuviese manteniendo una relación amorosa con su jefa, quien podía despedirla en cualquier momento.

-Si…pero en la empresa mantenemos las distancias…secretaria y presidenta.- se apresuró a decir la rubia para que su madre no fuera a malinterpretar las cosas. La madre de la rubia asintió y volvió a prestar atención a sus tostadas que con tanto gusto comía.

-¿Y como fue tu cita de anoche?- pregunto Fleur, ahora una sonrisa picara se había formado en sus labios…las mejillas de la madre de Fleur se pintaron de un tono rojizo mientras miraba la mesa.

-Fue…estuvo bien…no puedo quejarme.- dijo la madre de Fleur, quien al ver así a su madre no pudo mas que sonreír emocionada…su madre no había salido con un hombre desde la muerte de su padre…ya venia siendo hora que comenzase a rehacer su vida.

-Tienes que presentármelo madre, le tengo que dar el visto bueno.- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, la madre de Fleur miro a su hija con los ojos brillosos y paso su mano por entremedio de la mesa, Fleur tomo la mano que su madre había pasado por encima de la mesa y la apretó con cariño.

-Gracias por ser como eres mi niña…- le susurro la madre de Fleur a la rubia, Fleur sonrió.

-Soy lo que tu has quegido que sea maman, soy una princesa porque fui ensenada por una reina.- hablo la rubia mirando con amor a su madre, Fleur no tardo en levantarse y acercarse a su madre.

-Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.- hablo la madre de Fleur, esta le seco las lagrimas a esa mujer que la había traído al mundo y le había llevado por el buen camino. La madre de la francesa la abrazo con fuerza.

-También estaría orgulloso de ti.- susurro la rubia abrazando fuertemente a aquella mujer que tanto quería y admiraba. Con orgullo, Fleur diría que por su madre es lo que es…que no hay persona más buena en el mundo que aquella mujer que ahora le abrazaba.

-Bueno, tu tienes que irte a limpiar tu cuarto…anda rubia que sabe Dios que cosa habéis estado haciendo la castaña y tu allá arriba.- hablo la madre de la rubia empujando a Fleur, ligeramente, del hombro.

-Vale, voy a recoger, pero que quede claro que yo y Hermione…angelitos madre.- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto…y la rubia se dejo caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa, fue entonces que al mirar al suelo vio un sujetador.

Con lentitud la rubia se levanto de la cama, tomo el sujetados blanco y lo olio…era de su Hermione, una sonrisa se le formo en los labios antes de acostarse de nuevo en la cama, ahora sujetando el sujetados con una gran sonrisa.

-Cuanto te amo mi Hermione, mi vida, contare los minutos para verte otra vez.- hablo Fleur abrazando aquel sujetador que tenia impregnado el aroma de su castaña, para luego mirar hacia la ventana y sonreír recordando que estaba segura…porque Hermione la cuidaba aun a distancia.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo…

No seáis malitos y dejadme un Review…escribirlo en el gran box que sale abajo jajaja.

Saludos…


	15. UN NUEVO HOGAR, LA PLAYA ES DE LO MEJOR

¡Nuevo Capitulo!

BUENO, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODO AQUEL QUE DEJO UN REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY. SALUDOS A TODOS XD.

**UN NUEVO HOGAR, LA PLAYA ES DE LO MEJOR  
**

Hermione tardo minutos en llegar a su casa, al atravesar las puertas se encontró de frente con su madre y su padre que la miraban serios…a su lado estaban sentados Harry, Theodore y Éter…esta ultima fue la única que le dedico una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que hablar Hermione.- hablo el señor Granger mirando con seriedad a su hija, Hermione termino de entrar a su casa y fue a sentarse frente a sus padres. Los señores Granger estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos.

-Nos enteramos del ataque a Fleur…- hablo el padre de la castaña mientras la madre de esta miraba fijamente un punto lejano detrás de la castaña, Éter miraba el suelo y Harry se mordía el labio para callar sus palabras.

-Creemos que lo mas seguro para Fleur es alejarse de ti, tal vez así los lobos dejen de perseguirla.- hablo el señor Granger, Hermione se levanto del sofá de golpe y miro a su familia sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo…sus padres no le podían pedir algo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Alejarme? No puedo alejarme de ella, es mi vida.- hablo la castaña mirando a sus padres molesta, la madre de la castaña miro el suelo, su padre le sostuvo la mirada con tristeza y entendimiento reflejado en sus ojos.

-Es lo mejor para Fleur Hermione, los hombres lobos seguirán atacando y si encuentran un lado vulnerable te atacaran por allí…tu lado vulnerable es Fleur…seria bueno que ella se fuera del país por un tiempo…por lo menos a lo que todo esto termina.- le dijo el señor Granger a la castaña.

-Papa…no puedo hacer eso…protegeré a Fleur con mi vida si es necesario…pero no puedo alejarla…lo siento.- le dijo la castaña a su padre, quien dejo salir un gesto mas endurecido que el primero.

-Entonces debes ir a vivir con ella.- le dijo el señor Granger a la castaña. Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente, no podía creer lo que su padre le estaba diciendo…le parecía imposible…él no podía decirle algo así.

-¿Me estas echando?- le pregunto Hermione a su padre dolida, el señor Granger negó varias veces con la cabeza. Hermione los miraba echando fuego por los ojos…sus padres la miraban con algo de tristeza pero con firmeza.

-Solo estamos diciendo que, si vas a seguir con ella debes irte a vivir con ella…no queremos que algo como lo ocurrido con Luna se repita.- hablo por primera vez la señora Granger. Hermione mira a Éter, luego dirige su vista hacia Harry y lo ve mirando tristemente el suelo.

-Yo entiendo…voy a coger mis cosas.- habla Hermione y luego camina hasta su cuarto, al entrar saca una maleta con tristeza y decepción...mientras arroja sus cosas en la maleta Hermione piensa en sus padres y sabe que lo hacen por su bien…que ellos jamás harían nada por lastimarla.

-Hermione.- habla Éter entrando al cuarto, la castaña se gira a mirar a su hermana y las dos se acercan fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo. Éter le acaricia la espalda y Hermione le acaricia el cabello.

-Es solo por un tiempo hermana, veras como todo se soluciona.- le dice Éter a la castaña, Hermione se aleja unos centímetros de la castaña y asiente comprensiva. Sabe que su familia la adora y que no harían nada por lastimarla.

-Te voy a extrañar piojo.- le dijo Éter a su hermana y la empujo ligeramente para luego abrazarla con fuerza. Hermione se alejó unos centímetros y sorprendida miro los ojos de su hermana, lo cuales se habían vuelto ligeramente rojos…

-Estas llorando.- dijo sorprendida Hermione secando la lagrima roja que brotaba de los ojos de su hermana, Éter inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar de llorar…ella no lloraba…siempre estaba riendo y haciendo bromas.

-¿Cómo no voy a llorar? Eres mi hermanita.- le dijo Éter a Hermione, la castaña la volvió a abrazar.

-No me voy para siempre, además vendré a ver como están…y regresare cuando todo este lio acabe.- hablo Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana, Éter asintió y le dio un beso tronado en la mejilla a su hermana.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.- hablo Hermione antes de tomar su maleta, miro a su hermana y miro la puerta antes de salir por la ventana…no podía despedirse de sus otros familiares…porque si veía un rostro mas se quedaría en su casa y eso podría poner en peligro a Fleur.

Mientras tanto Fleur estaba sentada frente a su casa hablando con Cho, ambas estaban sentadas en la cera, parecían bastantes tranquilas.

-Pansy me ha dicho que en unos días todo abra acabado.- decía Cho mirando a su rubia amiga. Fleur asintió, Hermione le había dicho lo mismo…ella solo esperaba que eso fuera cierto y que las cosas no se les salieran de las manos.

-Chicas… ¿Qué les parece ir a la playa de Reino unido?- pregunto Draco mientras aparecía en la cera del lado izquierdo, ambas amigas miraron al rubio que se acercaba sonriendo y luego de algunos minutos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Anden, las espero mientras se cambian.- les dijo Draco. Minutos luego Fleur y Cho se habían cambiado y salieron junto a Draco hacia la playa, la cual quedaba muy lejos ya que era en una ciudad algo lejana…reino unido…pero el viaje merecía la pena.

Y Hermione llego a la casa de Fleur, suspiro mientras arrastraba la maleta hacia la puerta de aquella casa a la que había llegado como una mera mujer que estaba sedienta y el día de hoy se paraba allí como la novia de Fleur Delacour.

Hermione toco con firmeza en la puerta y espero pacientemente a que alguien abriera la puerta…luego de algunos minutos se escucharon ruidos de pisadas chocando firmemente contra el suelo.

-Querida.- dijo la madre de Fleur mirando sorprendida a la castaña que estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándola mientras sujetaba una maleta. Hermione miro al suelo y luego miro a la madre de Fleur al rostro.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto con timidez la castaña, la madre de Fleur asintió y la ayudo a pasar sujetándole la maleta…Hermione quiso sujetar ella misma la maleta pero la madre de Fleur no le había dado opción a replica.

-Es que…he tenido un problema con mi departamento y mis padres no están en la ciudad y…yo quería saber si Fleur me podía…- comenzó a hablar Hermione, la madre de Fleur asintió sin que la castaña terminase de hablar.

-Puedes quedarte querida.- le dijo la madre de Fleur la castaña, Hermione miro agradecida aquella mujer, sintiéndose un poco mal por estar mintiéndole tan descaradamente pero no podía decirle que esta frente a una vampira.

-Gracias.- murmuro Hermione y automáticamente sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en busca de su novia de azules ojos, la madre de Fleur noto que la castaña buscaba a su hija y sonrió antes de colocar un vaso de agua frente a la castaña.

-Mi hija salió a la playa de Reino unido con sus amigos.- hablo la madre de Fleur mirando a la castaña.

-Claro…ummm, no le molesta si voy a buscarla…necesito hablar con ella.- hablo la castaña mirando fijamente a su suegra. La madre de Fleur levanto los hombros con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras sujetando la maleta de Hermione.

-Esta un poco lejos, pero si quieres ir anda…dejare tu maleta en el cuarto de Fleur.- le dijo la señora a Hermione, la castaña asintió y salió de la casa. Hermione volteo el rostro hacia un pastizal a lo lejos…Hermione por un momento creyó ver unos ojos oscuros acechando…pero luego de unos segundos dejo de mirar hacia allí y salió corriendo ha buscar a Fleur.

De entre los pastizales salió un enorme lobo negro como el carbón…con unos ojos igual de negros…parecía estar molesto, tal vez decepcionado y luego de observar la casa de Fleur por algunos segundos…salió corriendo de allí, perdiéndose en aquellos pastizales.

Hermione tardo minutos en llegar a la ciudad de Reino unido…oliendo por aquí y por allá encontró la playa… la castaña se sentó en la arena cerca de un pequeño palmar y sonrió mirando hacia donde una rubia, un rubio y una pelinegra se divertían dando saltos dentro del agua y mojándose entre si como críos.

-Es tan hermosa.- susurro Hermione para si misma mientras miraba a su Fleur, viendo el cabello rubio mojado…bajando sus ojos por su cuerpo…deleitándose con la vista del bikini azul. Con una sonrisa Hermione corrió rápidamente hacia una tienda cercana.

-¿Y que tal Éter? No pude despedirme ¿Sigue soltera?- pregunto Draco a Fleur, la rubia lo miro con una sonrisa y le empujo levemente del hombro mientras negaba. Draco hizo un gesto de dolor fingido.

-¿Tiene novio? Yo había llegado a pensar que ella y yo…o Dios…soy…por siempre solo.- dijo Draco con dramatismo…Cho a su lado se le lanzo encima gritándole que se dejare de idioteces.

-Me ahogas…Esta mas agresiva cada día.- hablo Draco sacándose a la asiática de encima pero al hacerlo sus ojos se detuvieron en un cuerpo pálido que caminaba hacia el agua de manera sensual…un cabello castaño que se movía con el viento.

-Joder que…- Draco no termino, no habían palabras para describir a la castaña que caminaba hacia el agua cubierta por un pequeño conjunto negro que dejaba a la vista todas sus curvas y bastante piel.

Fleur y Cho se giraron y la boca de Fleur cayo abierta…aun cuando había visto a Hermione desnuda…todavía la dejaba embobada su cuerpo. Hermione noto la mirada de Fleur y coloco una toalla en la arena antes de acostarse sobre ella.

-¿Quieres que te unte el bronceador castaña?- pregunto una voz detrás de Hermione, la castaña se giro a mirar al chico de piel canela y mirada verde…se parecía a Harry pero notablemente no era el, no tenia el cuerpo tan bien formado.

-No creo que sea necesario…- hablo Fleur parada detrás del chico, el moreno se dio la vuelta y miro a Fleur de arriba a bajo sin disimulo…Hermione sonrió mordiendo la punta de su dedo sensualmente y mirando a ambos.

-No crees que ella debería decidir si quiere o no.- le dijo el chico a la hermosa rubia, Fleur sonrió y se arrodillo junto a la castaña…sin responder al chico y sin importarle que el estuviese viendo le dio una cacheta en el culo a Hermione…

-¿Te pongo bloqueador Hermosa?- le pregunto con una sonrisa Fleur, Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa pero con una mirada sorprendida…el chico moreno las miraba sorprendido…parecía no captar todavía, pero Fleur tiro de Hermione cerca y le pego un beso en todos los morros.

-Bolleras…- siseo el chico antes de alejarse, Fleur sonrió en el beso…tan feliz de que aquel imbécil se hubiese ido. Hermione dejo salir una risa y se acostó en la toalla…mientras Fleur tomaba el bloqueador y comenzaba a colocárselo en la espalda a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí cariño?- le pregunto Fleur a la castaña Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados…tan relajada al toque de los dedos de Fleur.

-Mis padre me han dicho que si voy a seguir contigo debo irme a vivir contigo a lo que todo se resuelve…tu madre me dijo que podría quedarme en tu casa.- le dijo Hermione a la rubia...Fleur no detuvo el movimiento de sus manos pero esa contestación no la había complacido…esperaría hasta que estuviesen solas para preguntarle.

-¿Te metes al agua paliducha?- le pregunto a Fleur con una sonrisa la castaña, justo en el momento en el que se levanto del suelo, Hermione se levanto del suelo indignada.

-Ven acá Fleur… ¿A quien has llamado paliducha?- le grito la castaña mientras corría detrás de ella a velocidad humana…la rubia reía mientras se arrojaba corriendo al agua y era seguida por la castaña.

Un momento… de tranquilidad….

Un momento… que tal vez no volverá…

Un momento… que tal vez en el tiempo se perderá…

Un momento…. Solo eso…

Un momento… importante para ellas…

Un momento…insignificante para los demás…

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Bueno ya sabes que si te gusto déjame un Review en el box de abajo. Saludos XD


	16. Cena con mama y a dormir

**Quiero agradecer a hinata, jenn0809 y Leyla Dniz por dejar Review en el capítulo anterior…espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy y Saludos a todo aquel que lee.**

**Cena con mama y a dormir**

Cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer, Hermione y Fleur se fueron de la playa dejando a Cho y Draco…quienes se irían después. La rubia y la castaña caminaban por la cera tomadas de la mano, Hermione sonriéndole a Fleur y está regresándole la sonrisa.

-Oye Hermione… ¿Qué ha pasado? Digo, no me molesta que vengas y vivas conmigo, pero… ¿Qué paso?- le pregunta Fleur a Hermione mientras ambas caminan, la castaña mira los azules ojos de su novia y luego entre laza sus manos.

-Es por lo de tu ataque, mis padres me dieron dos alternativas.- le dijo la castaña a Fleur, la francesa frunció el entrecejo esperando una mejor respuesta, Hermione soltó la mano de Fleur y envolvió su mano en la cintura de su chica.

-Me dijeron que, o te dejaba o me iba a vivir contigo para protegerte…y…claro está que no pienso dejarte hermosa…así que, decidí mejor venirme a vivir contigo.- le dijo Hermione a Fleur, la francesa sonrió…cuanto amaba a esa castaña, y la amaba más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Gracias por cuidarme mi amor…ahora…sabrás tu que tienes que portarte bien en mi casa, porque mi madre es muy estricta.- le dijo Fleur a Hermione, la castaña dejo salir una risa y le dio un beso en la frente a Fleur.

-Tu madre es una mujer increíble…me ha aceptado en tu casa con una sonrisa…- le dijo la castaña a la rubia mientras volvía a sujetarla de la cintura, Fleur sonrió y miro a Hermione, quien miraba sonriendo hacia delante.

-Si mi madre es increíble, pero no creas que podrás hacer y deshacer…tendrás que ser muy silenciosa…que ya sabes que mi madre tiene el oído sensible.- le dijo la rubia a Hermione, la castaña dejo salir una pequeña risa y asintió.

-Te pondré una mordaza en la boca, hermosa.- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara Hermione, Fleur abrió la boca indignada y luego le dio un pellizco a la castaña…sabiendo que no le había hecho daño…una picada de mosquito dolía mas que ese pellizco de Fleur Delacour.

-Creo que la mordaza tendríamos que ponértela a ti, porque mira que gritas…como si te estuviese matando… ¿No te has escuchado? te voy a gravar para que veas que no son solo habladurías mías…que tu comienzas a gritar antes de que yo llegue a tus pechos siquiera.- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Esa es buena idea… ¿Nos gravamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa Hermione…Fleur la miro con una sonrisa incrédula y Hermione solo la abrazo, deteniéndose en la cera a abrazarse con fuerza, Hermione le rodeo del cuello y Fleur le rodeo de la cintura con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por eso te amo.- susurro Fleur sin dejar de abrazar a la castaña, Hermione sonrió y deposito un beso en el suave cabello de su hermosa francesa…Fleur suspiro contra el pecho de Hermione y segundos después levanto el rostro y sello sus labios con los de la hermosa castaña.

-Ummm…subes.- le dijo Hermione a Fleur mirando a todos lados, Fleur subió rápidamente sobre la espalda de Hermione y en cuestión de dos minutos hubieron llegado a casa de Fleur, Hermione deposito delicadamente a la rubia en el suelo, Fleur sonrió y le dio un corto beso antes de que ambas, tomadas de la mano, caminasen dentro de la casa.

-Hola chicas, que bueno que halléis vuelto…la cena ya está lista.- anuncio la madre de Fleur con una sonrisa, Hermione miro a Fleur y esta le devolvía la mirada.

-Te acompañamos mama, pero no sé si Hermione quiera comer…acaba de comerse una pizza entera de camino.- hablo la rubia mientras ella y Hermione se acercaban a la mesa, la madre de Fleur miro con algo de tristeza a Hermione y luego miro la lasaña que con tanto amor había preparado para demostrarle a su futura nuera que ella era una increíble cocinera y su Fleur que decir.

-Bueno, pero te guardo un pedazo y te lo comes mañana Hermione.- le dijo la madre de Fleur a la castaña con una sonrisa, Hermione asintió y observo como la madre de Fleur se servía a ella y luego a la rubia que con la mirada devoro la lasaña, cosa que le saco una sonrisa a Hermione…le encantaba verla comer.

-Fleur…primero vamos a dar las gracias…haces una pequeña oración Hermione.- le dijo la madre de Fleur a la castaña, Hermione trago en seco y miro a Fleur quien tenía la boca medio abierta…pensando ya en una forma de ayudar a su chica.

-Hermione es un poco tímida con eso de las oraciones madre, si quiere la hago yo.- dijo la rubia intentando ayudar a su novia, la madre de Fleur le dio un pequeño golpe en la mano a su hija y le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione para que lo intentase.

-Bueno, te damos gracias…Dios…por…por estos alimentos y por la persona que los preparo, con sus santas manos y con tu ayuda. Eeh….Amen creo.- termino la castaña con un gesto tímido, la madre de Fleur la miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu novia es una ternura, Fleur.- le dijo la madre de Fleur a su hija, Fleur sonrió mirando enternecida a su chica…a su hermosa castaña que miraba la mesa en señal de pena.

-Si…ella es un amor.- susurro con una sonrisa la Veela, Hermione miro a Fleur con una sonrisa y esta le sonrió de vuelta. Y Fleur y su madre comenzaron a comer…la mujer mayor le ofreció comida a Hermione dos veces, pero Hermione la rechazo cortésmente…no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar con ese juego de rechazar la comida pero alguna escusa daría.

-Fleur, mañana he invitado a un amigo a cenar…espero que ambas estén presentes.- habla la madre de la rubia mirando fijamente su lasaña, prestándole más atención que nunca…Fleur levanta la mirada y mira a su madre pícaramente.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Podría saberse el nombre?- pregunto Fleur con una sonrisa, la madre de la rubia siguió comiendo…ignorando olímpicamente a su lista hija.

-Si no se nombre llegare borracha a cenar.- amenazo Fleur, aunque sería una amenaza vacía porque la rubia no se atrevería a llegar borracha a cenar…su madre era capaz de colgarla de un árbol si ella se atrevería a hacer eso.

-Se llama Remus Lupin…y espero no te pases de preguntona Fleur.- amenazo la madre a su hija, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa al ver a madre e hija en esa situación…y se sintió bien al formar parte de ese entorno…con esas dos rubias tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez.

-¿Remus Lupin eh? Me gusta el nombre…Sérène Lupin suena bien.- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia colocándole al nombre de su madre el apellido de aquel hombre que vendría a cenar la noche siguiente.

-¡Fleur! ¡Deja las bromas!- hablo Sérène muy seria, mirando a su hija con sus profundos ojos, Fleur dejo salir una sonrisa y siguió comiendo en silencio. Y siguieron pasando los minutos, Hermione seguía sonriendo como tonta mirando a Fleur.

-Bueno, yo y Hermione vamos arriba madre.- hablo Fleur levantándose de la mesa, Hermione la imito de inmediato. Sérène les dedico una sonrisa y una mirada picara a ambas chicas que ya habían comenzado a alejarse.

-Sin hacer mucho ruido, que después no puedo dormir.- dijo con picardía la madre de Fleur.

-¡Maman!- se quejó Fleur, Sérène dejo salir una risa y comenzó a quitar la mesa sin dejar de sonreír…ella era tan feliz al ver feliz a su flor, a su niña…a su tesoro.

Fleur abrió la puerta de su cuarto y Hermione entro, siendo seguida por la francesa que trabo la puerta al entrar y luego abrazo a la castaña, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione y sonriendo.

-Ummm… ¿estas cansada? ¿Te doy un masaje?- le pregunto Fleur a Hermione, la castaña la miro con una sonrisa y asintió, la castaña rápidamente camino hacia la cama pero Fleur hizo un ruido parecido a una negación.

-Sácate toda la ropa primero.- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Hermione comenzó a desnudarse y se tendió desnuda en la cama…sin poder dejar de sonreír…

-Bocabajo por favor.- pidió Fleur con una sonrisa sacando un aceite de uno de sus cajones...Hermione suspiro cuando Fleur comenzó a frotar sus hombros…la tensión acumulada era enorme.

-Mi castaña está muy estresada últimamente.- le susurro Fleur a Hermione en el oído, la castaña dejo escapar un suspiro como afirmación…se sentía en las nubes con esas caricias tan deliciosas que Fleur le proporcionaba. Fleur siguió bajando con sus manos por la espalda de Hermione…presionando en los lugares correctos con una sonrisa…la castaña debajo de sus dedos dejaba escapar suspiro y algunos gemidos de satisfacción.

-Tengo a una masajista como novia y no lo sabía.- susurro con una sonrisa Hermione mientras Fleur comenzaba a hacer la presión exacta en la parte baja de su espalda…la rubia se echó aceite nuevamente en las manos y comenzó a presionar las nalgas de su chica.

-No creo que en ellos se acumule la tensión, pero me encante que me los acaricies.- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa pecaminosa, Fleur dejo salir una risa y comenzó a acariciar el pie derecho…hasta llegar a los dedos y comenzar a acariciarlos lentamente…luego fue a por el otro pie.

-Que rico masaje Fleur…- susurro Hermione medio adormilada encima de la cama…Fleur dejo los pies de Hermione y la miro sonriendo.

-Vuelta Hermione.- le dijo la rubia suavemente, Hermione se giró y miro a Fleur mientras esta derramaba aceite en sus manos y se subía a caballo sobre el abdomen de Hermione para volver a acariciar sus hombros por la parte delantera…y mientras los acariciaba Fleur bajo sus labios hacia los de Hermione y la beso.

Las manos de Hermione tomaron vida propia y tiraron de la camisa de Fleur…rompiéndola sin darse cuenta…Fleur sonrió mientras sentía a Hermione sacarle el sujetador…y Fleur bajo sus manos hasta los pechos de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarla.

-¿Tienes sed?- pregunto Fleur con media sonrisa, Hermione la miro lamiéndose los labios…y asintió lentamente…Fleur se apartó el cabello del cuello.

-Abre las piernas, y muérdeme.- pidió la rubia, Hermione extendió la piernas y cuando Fleur comenzó a tocarla en su lugar más íntimo Hermione clavo sus dientes en el cuello de Fleur…la francesa gimió y Hermione succiono en su cuello…segundos después Hermione se alejó del cuello de Fleur y la beso con ferocidad.

-Ahhh…más duro Fleur…por favor.- rogo Hermione, Fleur la obedeció y comenzó a besar el hombro sensible de su castaña…Hermione arqueo la espalda en pos de placer y llego a la cima de su orgasmo.

-ummm…ese fue un orgasmo muy potente.- susurro con una sonrisa Fleur, Hermione sonrió e hizo que ambas se girara…Fleur sonrió mientras sentía a Hermione comenzar a besar su cuello. La castaña lamio los pezones y Fleur soltó gemidos….y seguido Hermione comenzó a bajar con la lengua hasta llegar al pantalón de Fleur.

-¿Qué abra debajo?- se preguntó con una sonrisa la castaña y cuando los saco sonrió pícaramente al solo encontrar una tanga rosa.

-¿Rosa? Eres tan hermosamente delicada.- hablo con una sonrisa Hermione antes de quitarle la prenda a Fleur con una sonrisa…y Fleur abrió las piernas y Hermione se sitio entre ellas…dando lamidas al principio, chupando y metiendo sus dedos dentro de su novia.

-ahh, Hermione, sí, Dios…mi madre debe estar maldiciéndonos.- gemía Fleur apretando las sabanas, ante la mención de Sérène, Hermione salió de entre las piernas de Fleur mirando a su novia con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Tienes que mencionar a tu madre mientras hacemos el amor?- pregunto la castaña con una mueca divertida, Fleur bajo su mirada a la castaña respirando agitada pero conservando una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios rosas.

-Hermione…cállate y hazme llegar.- le ordeno Fleur a la castaña, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa y volvió a lo suyo, arrancando nuevos gemidos de la rubia, que ya comenzaba a arquear la espalda ante los toques de la lengua y los dedos de Hermione.

-Hermione.- Grito Fleur al llegar al orgasmo, Hermione salió entre sus piernas con una sonrisa y se acostó sobre la rubia, abrazándola con su cuerpo…sus cuerpos encajando como unos rompecabezas. Fleur sonrió y beso a Hermione, la castaña le acaricio el cabello y sonrió.

-Eres increíble.- susurro con una sonrisa Fleur besando a Hermione, antes de que se acomodaran en la cama…y cuando estuvieron acomodadas Hermione abrazo a Fleur y escondió su rostro en el pecho de la rubia.

-Lo se…- susurro la castaña antes de caer completamente dormida, Fleur sonrió y beso a Hermione en la frente ligeramente mojada y segundos después también cayo dormida acompañando a esa mujer que tanto amaba…acompañando a su chica.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASI DEJEN REVIEWS

SALUDOS


	17. Tal veztodo fue un error

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a estos lectores que dejaron Review: Leyla Dniz, BipolarJL, GAMI184, Thestral212 e hinata… va por ustedes 5, espero que os guste. Besazos.**

**Tal vez…todo fue un error**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol salía con timidez por el horizonte, Hermione ya estaba despierta…se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de Fleur con una enorme camisa que la cubría por completo. En la cama yacía Fleur, la sabana se había corrido y dejaba su suave espalda a la vista de los rayos de sol…el rostro ladeado de la francesa reposaba sobre una almohada mientras sus piernas se enrollaban en las blancas sabanas como si de un rompecabezas se tratase.

-Hermione…- susurro la francesa sin abrir los ojos, solo tanteando el colchón en busca de su almohada favorita, Hermione se giró a mirar a Fleur al escuchar su nombre…y sonrió al ver a la rubia buscándola.

-Estoy acá, hermosa.- hablo Hermione, Fleur se giró y la sabana se bajó un poco más, dejando a la vista sus pechos, estómago y el inicio de su sexo. Hermione se complació en la vista…y sonrió por eso…

-¿No estabas a gusto?- pregunto la rubia saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a su armario en busca de algo que ponerse…Hermione la observo mientras caminaba…sonrió…podría verla caminando la vida entera sin cansarse.

-Claro que estaba a gusto, es solo que…quería tomar un poco de aire mañanero.- susurro la castaña con una sonrisa, Fleur llego hasta ella luego de colocarse una camisa y unos pantalones…y se paró junto a la castaña en completo silencio.

-¿Estas preocupada?- le pregunto Fleur a Hermione, la castaña la miro fijamente y luego miro hacia fuera pensativa.

-Necesito ir a ver a mi familia, ¿Esta bien?- pregunto la castaña mirando fijamente a su novia. Fleur asintió y le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione antes de moverse hacia la cama y sentarse allí con una sonrisa. Hermione se colocó unos pantalones y se acercó a Fleur.

-Vendré para la cena.- le susurro la castaña a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un pico en los labios y salir corriendo por la ventana. Fleur vio a su castaña desaparecer con un gesto preocupado y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-cuídate.- susurro la rubia mordiéndose el labio antes de dirigirse al baño.

Hermione no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa, subió por su ventana y avanzo rápidamente hacia la sala.

-Siempre entrando por ventanas.- escucho la castaña que le decía Éter cuando llego Hermione a la sala, la castaña sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a su hermana.

-¿Dónde está mama y papa?- pregunto la castaña al no escuchar ningún ruido que le dijese que su familia entera estaba allí.

-Están en el lago hablando con los lobos, me han pedido que… ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto la castaña mayor a su hermana, Hermione la miro con un gesto serio y señalo la puerta. Éter negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Dijeron que no fuéramos…- comento Éter, Hermione rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por su hermana.

-Nunca les obedeces, pueden necesitarnos.- le contesto Hermione a su hermana, Éter cedió y ambas salieron corriendo hacia el lago. El bosque no estaba muy iluminado, los arboles altos con enormes ramas no permitían al sol filtrarse con facilidad…cuando llegaron al lago Hermione y Éter se quedaron escondidas observando.

Allí estaban los padres de Hermione, los señores Parkinson, Pansy y Theo hablando con ocho hombres de gran tamaño y musculatura, uno sobresalía entre los demás…se hacía llama lobo negro…era alto y de piel clara, con un cabello marrón que a veces le caía en la frente.

-Definitivamente en este lugar no cabemos todos…así que…les toca irse.- le dijo el señor Parkinson a el hombre conocido como lobo negro, este solo se quedó mirándolo serio…como quien no está muy interesado en esa discusión.

-Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte.- comento lobo negro mirando fijamente al señor Parkinson.

-Queremos ser civilizados, ustedes eligen…si a las buenas…o a las malas.- hablo el señor Parkinson avanzando hacia el hombre lobo al tiempo que mostraba sus relucientes colmillo…lobo negro se transformó de inmediato y se abalanzo hacia el señor Parkinson.

Nadie más ataco, solo se quedaron en posición de ataque mientras el señor Parkinson y lobo negro se peleaban en el suelo…el señor Parkinson lanzo al hombre lobo hacia un árbol y este dejo escapar un chillido lastimero.

-ya os advertimos, largaros de aquí.- les dijo el señor Parkinson y tomo a su esposa e hija de la mano para alejarlas de allí. Las castañas que habían observado todo escondidas, decidieron quedarse allí por un corto tiempo…pero…

-Hermione, Éter…las quiero frente a mí y es ahora.- dijo con seriedad el señor Parkinson, ambas castañas salieron de entre los matorrales hasta estar frente a sus padres…los señores Granger miraron serios a sus dos hijas.

-¿Qué te dijimos Éter? Acaso es difícil quedarte quieta en casa.- le dijo el señor Granger a la castaña mayor mirándola muy serio, la castaña miro a Hermione con esta única mirada de: Te lo dije. Hermione solo le dedico una mirada de disculpa y se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que no regresarías hasta que todo estuviese tranquilo, Hermione.- le dijo la señora Granger a su hija menor, Hermione dejo de mirar a Éter y subió la vista hasta su madre.

-Es que, tuve un presentimiento extraño esta mañana…como si algo hubiese cambiado o estuviese por cambiar; pensé que tal vez todo estaba bien. Veo que no.- comento la castaña menor mirando a su madre.

-Ya vez, aun no llegamos a un acuerdo.- comenta la madre de la castaña.

A gran distancia de allí, Fleur bajaba las escaleras para almorzar con su madre. La mujer rubia estaba poniendo la mesa con una sonrisa y tarareando una canción en francés con una sonrisa…Fleur se detuvo en el marco de la puerta con esta única sonrisa…mirando a su madre.

-¿Qué haces nena?- le pregunta cariñosamente Sérène, Fleur sonrió y se terminó de acercar a su madre, tomando dos platos para colocarlos en la mesa mientras su madre terminaba de cocinar la comida.

-Solo te miraba, te ves muy animada madre. Huele deliciosa… ¿Qué cocinas?- le pregunto Fleur a su madre con una sonrisa y un gesto de completo gusto por el olor. Sérène dejo salir una sonrisa hacia Fleur y se giró a mirarla.

-Ese es el pavo para esta noche, lo he colocado temprano para que tenga su tiempo…así que niña…te toca esperar hasta la noche para probarlo…al igual que las galletas de chocolate…te conozco Fleur, ni un mordisco…son para la noche.- hablo con seriedad Sérène. Fleur miro hacia el horno mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la vista de sus galletas favoritas.

-¡Mama! Eso no se hace, soy tu hija consentida… ¿Cómo me haces esto? Sabes que son mis favoritas.- se quejó la rubia dejándose caer en la silla como niña quejándose, la madre de la rubia dejo salir una sonrisa ante el comentario de su hija y le sirvió un poco espagueti a la carbonara. La rubia suspiro, tenía antojo de galletas de chocolate…no de espagueti.

-Anda Fleur, deja los berrinches para otro momento y comienza a comer.- le ordeno Sérène mirando con una sonrisa a su hija, Fleur suspiro…sujeto el tenedor y con total aburrimiento comenzó a comer…solo deteniéndose un momento a tomar jugo de frutas.

-Así que… ¿No os dije que no hicieran mucho ruido?- hablo Sérène con una sonrisa, Fleur se atraganto con su jugo y comenzó a toser rápidamente, la mujer mayor dejo salir una sonrisa ante el gesto de su hija.

-Por cierto pequeña, cómprate un bozal para tu novia porque creo que despertó a los vecinos.- comento nuevamente Sérène con total naturalidad, Fleur volvió a atragantarse, pero esta vez no comenzó a toser, simplemente un sonrojo comenzó a instalarse en sus mejillas al tiempo que seguía comiendo.

-Y…este tal Lupin… ¿A qué hora viene?- pregunto luego de algunos minutos la rubia, intentando molestar a su madre un rato. Sérène dirigió su vista hacia su plato de espaguetis y balbuceo algo que Fleur no llego a entender.

-A las 8.- repitió la madre y siguió comiendo.

-Ahhh…vale.- comento la rubia.

La noche comenzó a caer sobre Londres lentamente, Fleur y Sérène estaban ya vestidas para la ocasión. La rubia francesa portaba un hermoso traje blanco, unos tacones, su cabello le caía por los hombros y algo de maquillaje nada llamativo según ella. Su madre se había colocado un traje rojo unos tacones al igual que su hija…ambas se veían despampanantes…tal vez la madre con mas seducción a causa de los años.

-Rojo…para encender paciones.- comento con una sonrisa Fleur, para luego mirar el reloj preguntándose donde estaría su castaña.

-Blanco para tranquilizar a tu fiera.- comento con una sonrisa burlona Sérène mientras miraba que todo estuviese bien.

Hermione corría hacia casa de Fleur rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde y faltaban 10 minutos para la fiesta, con suerte se había arreglado en su casa y llevaba un hermoso traje negro a mitad de muslo completamente entallado, tacones y algo de maquillaje. Cuando Hermione salió del follaje se tropezó de golpe contra lo que a ella le pareció un hombre musculado.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sorprendidos de verse en aquel lugar…automáticamente Hermione mostro los colmillos intentando intimidar al hombre lobo. Pero cuando Hermione sintió un ruido dejo de hacerlo y se giró a mirar hacia casa de Fleur.

-¡Hermione! ¡Lupin! Qué casualidad, llegaron a la vez.- comento Sérène con una sonrisa mirando a ambos…vampira y hombre lobo. Hermione miro sorprendida al hombre frente a ella, pero Lupin no le parecía prestar atención…solo miraba embelesado a Sérène, Hermione se sorprendió al ver que…parecía enamorado.

-¡No se queden allí, entren!- les grito Fleur apareciendo por detrás de su madre, los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron ante la vista de su amor y esto no fue pasado por algo ante el hombre lobo que comenzó a encajar algunas cuentas…dándose cuenta de lo que un día pudo haber hecho.

Hermione y Lupin se miraron…con odio pero con sorpresa y luego se acercaron a las rubias.

-Lupin, ella es mi hija, Fleur y su novia Hermione.- presento Sérène con una gran sonrisa, Fleur se acercó al hombre lobo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es bueno conocerle, mi madre se la pasa cotorreando sobre usted.- comento la rubia, recibiendo un pellizco de su madre. Fleur se volvió a ver a la mujer que le había agredido, Hermione dejo salir una risa ante aquellos gestos de: ¿Y porque me golpeas?

-Me agrada conocerte a ti Fleur, tu madre siempre me hablaba de ti.- comento Lupin con una sonrisa.

-Ella es mi novia, espero no le moleste tener una hija postiza lesbiana- comento la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Fleur…deja de decir tonterías.- pidió Sérène azorada ante las impertinencias de su hija.

-Mucho gusto Hermione.- comento Lupin extendiéndole una mano a la castaña.

-El gusto es mío.- respondió cortésmente Hermione.

-¿Por qué no sacas esas galletas de chocolate tan ricas que hiciste mama? A Lupin le encantaran.- comento Fleur con una sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la mención de aquellas galletas.

-Fleur, deja de babear por las galletas y no te aproveches de Lupin.- comento Sérène

-No, a mí me encantaría probarlas.- comento el hombre lobo con una sonrisa, Fleur le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

-Así se habla, apóyame y llegaras lejos.- comento con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Ayúdame Fleur, quédate con Hermione Lupin…es un encanto de chica.- comento la mujer rubia, Fleur sonrió y se fue detrás de su madre luego de darle un beso a la castaña que le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lupin mirando serio a la castaña

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- replico Hermione, Lupin miro a Sérène.

-Le quiero…- contesto cortante.

-Yo le quiero a Fleur.- hablo Hermione y por primera vez en mucho tiempo…vampira y lobo estaban interesados en personas similares.

-Mantengamos la paz por el momento.- pidió Lupin.

-Por Fleur…- susurro Hermione.

-Por Sérène…- asedio Lupin y ambos se dieron la mano.

Fleur y su madre volvieron, la madre de Fleur sujetando una bandeja de galletas de chocolate y peleando con su hija para que no se las siguiese comiendo. Fleur dejo salir una sonrisa victoriosa cuando al fin logro sujetar una galleta.

-No seas impaciente.- le reprimió su madre, Fleur se escondió detrás de su castaña y le pego un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un mordisco a su galleta…esa que tanto ansió desde aquella mañana.

-Te ves hermosa con ese traje, me encantaría quitártelo.- susurro Fleur al oído de la castaña, Lupin sonrió a Sérène pero se sintió un poco mal al escuchar las palabras de Fleur…no quería escuchar pero cada sonido retumbaba en sus oídos.

Luego de algunos minutos de charla todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa, y por increíble que pareciera, parecían una familia feliz…todos contando chistes y riendo…Fleur con sus constantes bromas, su madre regañándole, Hermione con sus picaros comentarios y Lupin apoyando a la rubia y a la castaña.

Hasta que un ruido a la parte de afuera de la casa llamo la atención del hombre lobo y de la chica vampira…ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Las rubias también habían escuchado y miraban asustadas hacia la ventana.

-Lupin…cuida de ellas…iré a ver que hay allá afuera.- hablo la castaña, pero antes de irse sujeto a Lupin del brazo.

-Te estoy dando a cuidar al amor de mi vida, no me decepciones.- fue el comentario de la castaña mirando seria a Lupin.

-Me confundí al pensar que ustedes eran los enemigos…cuidare de ellas con mi vida…promesa de macho alfa.- hablo Lupin, Hermione asintió…

-Vamos…arriba.- hablo Lupin mientras Hermione comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Hermione…- llamo Fleur agarrando a la castaña.

-cuidado…eres mi vida.- le susurro la francesa y la beso, Hermione asintió y salió de la casa…ahora si sabría porque todos aquellos acontecimientos, ahora sabría porque los lobos habían pensado que ellos eran los enemigos…y se llevaría algunas sorpresas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

HEY, Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que os guste.

DEJEN REVIEW

BESOS


	18. Verdaderas razones

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**GAMI184: **¿Qué pasa? La cara que se te alarga O.o no me parece. ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Ya sabrás que fue ese ruido tan extraño y….y ya ¿No? Emm…creo que Sip, Hermione es la que mas grita XD ¿El coco es gay? Ummm… ¿Estaría mal si lo fuera? ;) Creo que al coco le gusta salir del closet, una entrada triunfal al mundo :) Sí, yo se que te encanta la autora, si soy un derroche de virtudes…Besos a montones para tu guapa.

**Leyla Dniz: **¿Por qué corto en lo bueno? Mmm…también me he preguntado lo mismo pero, creo que ya es por instinto XD Que bueno que te ha gustado, a mi me gusta que te guste :) ¿Qué era el ruido? ¿Qué pasa? Ya van a saber y se van a llevar una sorpresita ;) Aquí está la continuación y espero que te gusto…Besos guapa.

**Amaranta316: **Sip, termino el supuesto periodo de luna de miel, que no fue tan miel pero algo si XD. ¿Un nuevo giro? Ummm creo que sí, un giro que va en dirección al final…se puede decir que estamos en los "últimos capitulo" XD. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu Review y lluvia de besos :)

**BipolarJL:** Sip, había tenido esta historia un poco abandonada u.u pero ya regrese! Sip, todos quisiéramos tener una relación como la que tienen Fleur y su mama, Sip, con Lupin fue toda una sorpresa pero allí venia el comienzo de las "soluciones" ¿Qué cambie? Ya vas a ver lo que va a pasar XD. Gracias por el RR y besos guapa.

**Fabi Green:** ¡Hola guapa! ¿Ya entendiste porque pelean? ¿Segura? O.o haber si le aciertas XD. Aquí está el "nuevo capítulo" espero que sea de tu agrado y… ¿Qué hora es? Madre mía las once ya y yo aun no acabo de escribir esto, me voy a tomar un descanso. Saludos guapa.

.

.

.

**Verdaderas razones**

Cuando Hermione asomo afuera todo estaba muy oscuro y un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el lugar, un cuerpo vestido de negro estaba parado junto a un poste, el cual se prendía y apagaba haciendo que el rostro de Hermione se iluminara y quedara luego en oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- la voz firme de la vampira lleno el aire con tal fuerza que la luz del poste dejo de apagar y prender para quedarse completamente apagada. Y una risa muerta salió de la figura oscura, la cual lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a Hermione; esta abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Señor Parkinson?- se pregunto confundida la castaña y justo en ese instante vio un cuerpo en el suelo, un poco por detrás del señor Parkinson…Hermione no tardo en reconocer a la vampira que yacía muerta en el suelo…era Pansy.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto mirando a la vampira, el charco de sangre casi negra que se esparcía por su alrededor.

-Las leyes hablan por sí solas Granger, nunca debes juntarte con un humano…mi hija paso por encima de esa regla y…ese ha sido su fin…ahora toca el tuyo.- susurro con una sonrisa sádica aquel hombre de negros cabellos mientras sus ojos rojos rebuscaban por el lugar. Hermione se coloco en posición de pelea de inmediato, acabaría con aquel vampiro sin mucho esfuerzo.

-O…podría…matar a tu amada…- susurro con una sonrisa aquel hombre, Hermione se giro hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta de que había dejado descuidado aquel punto y vio la puerta abierta de hito en hito, volvió a girarse hacia el vampiro pero no estaba allí…asustada dio un paso hacia la puerta pero una brisa fría la detuvo, levanto la vista hacia el cielo y vio a Parkinson allá arriba, sujetando del cuello a Pansy mientras se mantenía flotando en el aire con esas alas negras.

-Tu vida esta perdonada Granger, pero la de ella no.- le dijo el señor Parkinson a la castaña quien asustada veía como sujetaba al amor de su vida, Fleur estaba desmayada sobre el hombro del vampiro, Hermione sabía que estaba viva porque escuchaba el latido de su corazón en el oído.

-Déjala.- grito la castaña furiosa, pero lamentablemente ella no podía volar…solo al cumplir las dos siglo, Parkinson dejo salir una sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse por los aires con rapidez, Hermione suspiro furiosa, sabía que correr tras él no era una opción en ese momento, debía planear bien lo que haría, se volvió a acercar a donde yacía el cuerpo de Pansy, se arrodillo junto a la morena y sujeto su mano derecha.

-Así como un día fuiste de los nuestros, que tu cuerpo se haga polvo y que more por los vientos.- susurro la morena, el cuerpo de la pelinegra comenzó a deshacerse, hasta volverse polvo…polvo que fue barrido por aquel viento que soplaba de lado a lado. Hermione se levanto del suelo con una lágrima corriendo su mejilla y entro corriendo a la casa y subió las escaleras.

-Lupin… ¿Estás bien?- pregunto arrodillándose junto al hombre lobo, Remus asintió y se incorporo.

-Señora Delacour...- susurro Hermione, la madre de Fleur la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso que se ha llevado a mi pequeña?- pregunto asustada, mirando las manos de la castaña.

-Esto no tenía que haber pasado.- susurro Hermione mirando al suelo completamente frustrada.

-Sea, lo que sea…prométeme que traerás devuelta a mi Fleur, Hermione.- pidió la madre de la rubia en una súplica.

-Se lo prometo, volverá a ver a su hija.- susurro Hermione con apenas un hilo de voz mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Tengo que ir a donde mi familia, creo saber a dónde se han llevado a Fleur, cuida de su madre.- le pidió Hermione a Lupin, el hombre lobo asintió un poco aturdido, aun no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero aun así se arrastro hacia la señora Delacour, quien algo desconfiada se arrodillo junto a él para ayudarlo. Hermione salió corriendo por la ventana, ante eso, la señora Delacour no aguanto más y cayo desmayada.

-La próxima, sal por la puerta castaña.- le grito Remus, quien no tuvo buena suerte porque la señora Delacour le había caído encima.

La castaña corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta estar de pie frente a la casa de sus padres, entro por la puerta y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su madre y padre.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Éter saliendo de la cocina con las manos manchadas de sangre.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la castaña mirándola.

-Nada…solo mataba un…- Hermione levanto la mano para que se callara y Éter obedeció.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la hermana de la castaña limpiándose las manos con un trapo y dejándolo caer encima de una mesa para acercarse a Hermione.

-El señor Parkinson se ha llevado a asesinado a Pansy y se ha llevado a Fleur, va a matarla.- dijo con algo de desesperación la castaña, los ojos de Éter se abrieron enormemente, su boca formo una perfecta O por la reciente sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡Mama! ¡Papa!- los gritos de Éter llenaron por completo la casa, hasta que los padres de ambas castañas, acompañados de Theo aparecieron.

-Ya hemos escuchado Éter, quédate tranquila Hermione, Fleur estará bien…tu padre sabe a dónde la han llevado.- hablo la señora Granger bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Sabes a donde la llevaron? ¿A dónde Papa?- pregunto la castaña con desesperación mientras sujetaba la camisa de su padre, quien la miro con los ojos muy abiertos para que ella lo soltase, luego de algunos minutos Hermione lo soltó.

-Lo siento…es que…necesito encontrarla.- susurro la castaña dejándose caer en una silla que encontró en su camino a la sala.

-Todo saldrá bien Hermione, el señor Parkinson ira a hablar con los superiores…los Malfoy son los que deciden si acabar con la vida de un humano.- declaro el señor Granger sentándose en un sillón frente a su hija castaña, Hermione lo miro completamente preocupada.

-Eso no me tranquiliza papa, Fleur podría estar muerta en este instante.- grito Hermione levantándose de su silla, sus ojos adquiriendo un profundo tono rojo como el coraje seguía haciendo presencia en todo su cuerpo.

-Hermione…tranquilízate, el señor Parkinson no conseguirá entrar a casa de los Malfoy con tanta facilidad, hay que encontrarlo antes de que consiga una cita con los Malfoy.- la voz del señor Granger resonó en la casa mientras el sujetaba a su hija de los hombros para que se tranquilizaba.

-Hermione, Éter te acompañara a buscar a Fleur, nosotros partiremos en otra dirección…la encontraremos Hermione, y luego hablaremos de tu relación con ella…tienes que tomar una decisión.- Hermione se medio tranquilizo al escuchar hablar a su madre.

-Vamos entonces Hermione…no hay tiempo que perder.- hablo Éter sujetando la mano de su hermana y tirando de ella para que la castaña le siguiese, ambas hermanas salieron corriendo, una junto a la otra, buscando en el aire el olor de la Veela.

En una choza vieja y desarreglada, el aire era llenado por un olor a putrefacción que a cualquiera daría nauseas, el suelo estaba sucio y con charcos de agua, algunas telarañas colgaban del techo despreocupadamente. Acostada sobre el suelo sucio yacía el cuerpo de Fleur Delacour, su cabellera rubia se había vuelto un marrón sucio a causa de estar acostada sobre un charco de agua sucia.

Recostado de la pared estaba un hombre robusto, sus ojos rojos eran lo único visible en la oscuridad del cuarto, su rostro sumergido en la penumbra…sus dientes estaban visibles ligeramente, dejando a entender que tenía sed, pero que se estaba conteniendo.

La rubia en el suelo se movió, sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados, pero luego de algunos minutos sus ojos azules se abrieron, se volvieron a cerrar ante la oscuridad…pensando que tal vez estaba soñando o algo parecido, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se topo con aquellos ojos rojos en la lejanía.

-Hermione…-susurro con miedo la rubia.

-No…no soy Hermione.- le devolvió el susurro el señor Parkinson mientras una sonrisa tan diabólica como blanquecina se le escapaba.

**Fin Del capitulo**

Am so, so sorry, you are so beautiful! D:

Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, y espero que les haya gustado….Siii, no es muy largo pero, el próximo será mas largo…creo XD.

DEJEN REVIEWS; SON GRATIS

BESOS


	19. Seres oscuros

**Lamento en el alma haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero había tenido algunos problemas familiares que me habían impedido subir algún capítulo. Espero que todo aquel que lee mi historia disfrute este capítulo. **

**Este es el último cap de esta historia y va dedicado a los siguientes lectores que dejaron RR en el CAP anterior: **

**Amaranta316 **

**Hinata**

**Thestral212**

**Lyla Dniz**

**BipolarJL  
**

**allen-walker**

**GAMI184**

**Fabi Green**

**Guest**

**Karean**

**va para ustedes, qe lo disfruten y nuevamente una disculpa por tardar Tanto. **

**Seres oscuros**

Eter y Hermione habían encontrado la casa en la que debía estar Fleur. El olor de la Veela inundaba por completo el lugar, ambas hermanas estaban escondidas entre el espeso follaje mirando hacia la enorme casa que se alzaba a distancia.

-Si la toca...lo mato.- susurro con coraje la vampira de castaños cabellos, Eter la sujeto con fuerza y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Con calma castaña, no nos podemos arriesgar.- hablo Eter sujetando a Hermione, pero Hermione se movió y mirándola fijamente comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa.

Mientras, dentro del lugar, cierta rubia se pegaba a una pared fría intentando alejarse de aquel hombre alto que se acercaba a ella mostrando unos afilados dientes blancos. Lágrimas bajaban con rapidez de sus mejillas, el miedo se reflejaba en esos hermosos ojos.

-¿Tienes miedo pequeña?- le pregunto aquel hombre corpulento estando a seis pasos de la rubia, y luego no había distancia entre ellos, la rubia se pegó más a la pared y el hombre paso los dedos de su mano derecha por la mejilla izquierda de la rubia que temblaba.

-Podemos divertirnos a lo que llega la castaña.- hablo el hombre mientras bajaba sus manos hasta las piernas de la rubia, Fleur comenzó a llorar inmóvil.

El hombre corpulento comenzo a subir sus manos desde el tobillo de la rubia hacia arriba levantando el hermoso traje que traia la rubia, pero luego se escuho un gruñido, todo sucedió rápidamente.

El hombre que estaba sobre la Veela clavo sus colmillos en el hombro de la rubia que gimió de dolor antes de que el hombre que estaba sobre ella fuese jalado por cierta castaña furiosa.

-lamentarás haber nacido.- susurró Hermione sosteniendo al hombre por el cuello, este dejo salir una sonrisa y segundos después escupió a la castaña, los ojos de Hermione se comenzaron a enrojecer, sentía el coraje en su pecho.

-Ahhh...Hermione...ayúdame por favor.- rogaba Fleur temblando en el suelo.

-¿Porque haces esto?- pregunto la castaña con coraje mientras apretaba su agarre en el cuello de ese hombre que comenzaba a odiar más con cada segundo.

-Ustedes lo habéis buscado, jamás debisteis juntarse con humanos...mi deber es asesinar a todo aquel que traicione nuestro clan.- declaro con odio el señor Parkinson, Hermione sujeto con más fuerza a aquel hombre antes de con un movimiento de su mano romperle el cuello al hombre.

Luego de algunos segundos la castaña corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia y la sujeto, la rubia temblaba en los brazos de la castaña.

Con rapidez Hermione le rasgo el traje a la Veela y miro fijamente el hombro...la marca de aquellos colmillos en la hermosa piel de su rubia. Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sabía las consecuencias...tenía miedo, miedo de que algo salirse mal, de perder a Fleur, de no volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa de la Veela nuevamente.

-Hermione...Fleur no sobrevivirá.- susurro Eter sujetando a su hermana.

-Tengo que intentarlo.- hablo la castaña antes de clavar sus colmillos en el hombro de la rubia intentando sacar de su cuerpo la ponzoña que aquel hombre había inyectado en ella.

Ocho meses después...

Caminando por una playa vacía estaba cierta rubia, su cabello se movía con el viento, su piel más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo inusual, un brillo peligroso que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. El atardecer se deslumbraba hermoso en la parte de atrás mientras ella caminaba.

-¡Espérame Rubia!- grito cierta castaña corriendo hacia ella, Fleur se giró y miro a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa a la vez que extendía un brazo, Hermione sujeto la mano de su mujer y sonrió.

-Ahora que sos vampirita estas muy rápida.- hablo la castaña acariciandole la mano a su chica, la rubia sonrió y abrazo a Hermione de la cintura dejando salir una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.- susurro Fleur mirando hacia adelante fijamente. Hermione apretó el entrecejo preocupada y detuvo su andar, la rubia miro a la castaña y se sentó en la arena a contemplar el atardecer. Hermione la miro preocupada y segundos después la imitó.

-¿Que es eso que quieres decirme?- pregunto la castaña mirando fijamente a la rubia, Fleur suspiro y se movió más cerca de la castaña.

-Yo...¿Tu me amas?- pregunto la rubia nerviosa. Hermione sonrió dulcemente hacia aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

-Hasta la duda ofende, rubia.- contesto Hermione acariciandole la mejilla a Fleur.

-Estoy embarazada.- Soltó de golpe la rubia, Hermione la miro sorprendida, y luego se levantó de golpe de la arena, Fleur la imitó mirándola asustada.

-¿Tu..? ¿De verdad? ¿Un bebe? Dios Fleur...te amo.- la castaña abrazo a la rubia efusivamente y dejo salir una sonrisa enorme.

-Me entere hace dos semanas, mi madre no cabía de la emoción.- declaro la rubia dándole un beso a la castaña, Hermione sonrió más pronunciadamente y volvió a besar a la rubia con emoción.

-me hace feliz saber que...dentro de la mujer que amo crece un pequeño o pequeña vampirito.- declaro con emoción Hermione antes de besar a la rubia.

-Es el símbolo de nuestro amor..- susurro con una sonrisa Fleur y ambas comenzaron a caminar por el lugar tomadas de la mano.

Aquel andar se convirtió n una pequeña carrera, ambas reían, saltaban y se regalaban besos de amor: no cabían de dicha.

Muchas personas desconocen este secretó, desconocen que el mundo esta lleno de seres ocultos, no son capaces de ver que...en un mundo tan grande...no sólo pueden haber seres humanos.

¿Saben que? Cho se suicidó luego de saber que Pansy había muerto, Harry y Eter planean tener un hijo mitad vampiro, mitad lobo, Lupin planea casarse con la madre de Fleur, Ginny se enamoró de Cormac...si...el joven Granger sentó cabeza y Ron...emmm...el sigue siendo un simple Kapa.

Al final todos son seres ocultos, tienen una historia en medio del mundo, historias que muchos desconocen, historias que asombran...sólo son historias ocultas...y seres oscuros que se iluminan.

FIN

ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y SI ES ASÍ, y si tienen tiempo, DEJADME UN REVIEW EN EL BOX DE ABAJO: BESOS A TODOS


End file.
